Diary of Flames
by Malorum55
Summary: Esta no es mi historia. Esta no es mi vida. El amor es algo que no entiendo muy bien aun, pero ver y descubrirlo a través de los ojos de aquella persona que más quise, que ya no está a mi lado, me deja pensando en mi futuro. Lo que van a leer es un fragmento de la vida de mi madre y de cómo conoció a mi padre a través de mis ojos.
1. Entre las cenizas

**Capitulo 01: Entre las cenizas.**

Día tras día hago lo mismo. Ayudo a todos los habitantes de mi reino, la clase social no me importa, para mí un campesino es igual de importante que un empresario. Antes solo los ayudaba y me alejaba de ellos, las conversaciones y esas cosas para socializar no me importaban. Yo tengo el deber más grande de este mundo, de esta dimensión. Yo soy princesa, la protectora y guardiana de las Sol Esmeraldas. Mis conversaciones más largas eran con los guardias del pequeño castillo de Isla Sur y esos que solo eran el cronograma de trabajo para ellos o de lo que tenía que encargarme. Alejarme de todos fue mi escudo emocional al perder a mis seres queridos a la edad de cuatro años. Mis recuerdos se han perdido poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una sombra que se aleja más y más. Tuve que aprender por mi misma a desarrollar mis habilidades físicas y mis poderes con la pirokinesis, la habilidad de crear y controlar las llamas. Este poder fue una maldición en mi infancia, todos los niños se alejaban de mí con temor a que los atacase. Yo me aleje de todos, pero nadie fue capaz de acercarse y demostrarme que no me temía. Los años pasaron y pasaron y mi vida continuaba igual, sabia mi posición y si debía llevar el mundo en mis hombros para proteger esas gemas, que mantienen el equilibrio de este mundo, lo aceptaría sin temor. Cuando las Sol Esmeraldas desaparecieron una ira atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Unas visiones en mis sueños, me mostraron quienes eran los responsables. Estas visiones también me indicaron donde se encontraban los caminos que conectaban mi dimensión con la dimensión de estos.

En ese mundo conocí a varias personas que trataban de guiarme y ayudarme a pesar que negaba su solicitud, no pude hacer nada, después de todo no sabía en donde me encontraba y en donde comenzar. Luego del primer encuentro, que no salió del todo bien, con ese famoso erizo azul Sonic las cosas se pusieron un poco frustrantes. A pesar de todos los problemas que tuvimos desde este punto, él me mostró un sentimiento que casi nunca tuve, confiar en los demás. Sentir esa sensación de amistad y confianza me hacía sentir feliz. Luego de recuperar las Esmeraldas y lista para volver a mi mundo, me sentí triste. Había hecho amigo, mis primeros verdaderos amigos y los tenía que abandonar. Me despedí de ellos felizmente, con una promesa para mí misma de volver algún día y ser mejor en mi mundo.

Desde ese día, trate de acercarme más a mi pueblo, a mi gente. Al comienzo, estaban un poco reacios a aceptar esa nueva personalidad. Poco a poco he llegado a sentirme como una de ellos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar como un guardia me llamaba con un radio en la mano.

\- Princesa, princesa – decía mientras se detenía frente a mí, jadeando un poco por todo el recorrido que debió recorrer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema? – le respondí calmadamente.

\- Es la señorita Marine – me dijo, mientras me entregaba la radio. Suspire un poco, también me sobe los dedos por los ojos, antes de hablarle.

\- ¿Que paso esta vez Marine? – le hable y al momento me respondió con una voz alegre, pero se le notaba también un poco temerosa.

\- Te acuerdas del aeroplano que me pediste para vigilar la isla desde el cielo. Pues lo que pasa es que hubo una pequeñita falla y aterricé de emergencia pero me quede atascada y no puedo salir. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? – al terminar de hablar se escuchaba un poco más temerosa.

\- ¿Y porque no le pediste a un guardia que te fuera a ayudar? – Le respondí, alzando un poco la voz. Fácilmente pudo pedirles a otros que la ayudaran.

\- Lo que pasa es que donde aterricé es una parte que tú no quieres que nadie, absolutamente nadie entre.- me dijo, con una voz más temerosa aun que la anterior.

\- Dime que no terminaste en…- dije estas palabras entre los dientes, no termine de decir la frase para escuchar que decía y desee que no fuera ese lugar.

\- ¡Sí! Termine en las ruinas del castillo que se encuentra al extremo sur de la isla. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Hubiera deseado no terminar aquí! – grito asustada. Ella no sabía porque no permitía que nadie fuera a ese lugar. Ese lugar que mis recuerdos trataban de olvidar. Ese Lugar donde lo perdí todo.

\- ¡Iré inmediatamente! – grite y le lance el radio al guardia. Comencé a correr lo más rápido posible, dejando una estela de fuego atrás de mi. Al llegar al bosque, tuve que inutilizar mentalmente mis habilidades. Hubiera quemado todo el bosque si no me hubiera concentrado. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos dañaran a todos en la isla.

Fueron varios minutos, que no conté, mientras corría y mi vista vislumbraba el castillo, más bien dicho lo que quedaba. Al llegar, Marine se alegro de verme, pero al ver la seriedad de mi rostro se entristeció un poco. Trate de animarla mostrándole una sonrisa pero no la convenció del todo. Me acerque al pequeño aeroplano y con mis manos desdoble el metal que atascaba a la pequeña mapache.

\- Lo siento – me dijo con una mirada triste y con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Me di cuenta que tal vez me he pasado mucho impidiendo que la gente se acerque aquí.

\- No te preocupes. Ya en esto oscurece, mañana les pediré a unos guardias que vengan aquí y te ayuden a sacar el aeroplano. Después de todo, trabajaste muy duro en ese invento.- le dije estas palabras mientras la limpiaba. Ella hizo un pequeño gesto de felicidad. Comenzamos a caminar para salir de las ruinas del castillo pero una pregunta me detiene.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie entre o se acerque a este lugar?- me dijo con un poco de temor, pero firme. La vi y, después de todo: los hechos que pasaron aquí tenían un poco más de 10 años, le respondí.

\- Yo lo perdí todo aquí. – esas 5 palabras lo resumían todo. Ella me vio y no dijo nada más. Le pedí que me esperara afuera, que saldría en un segundo. Ella salió y vi todo el lugar, como el tiempo erradicaba esos bloques de piedra. Comencé caminar a la salida y de pronto me tropecé y caí. Observe con que había tropezado y note que parecía un cofre de madera. Trate de sacarlo del suelo, pero se destrozo por lo podrido que estaba. Lo raro, para mí, fue encontrar una pequeña libreta que parecía estar en buen estado. Al abrirlo, vi que la mayoría de las páginas estaban quemadas y hecha cenizas, aun así había algo en esa libreta que me llamaba la atención. Use mis habilidades y desaparecí la libreta, poniéndola en un estado de reposo. La observaría mejor en mi habitación.

Salí y Marine me esperaba para irnos. Ella se subió en mi espalda y empecé corre hacia el otro castillo. Al llegar le pedí a los guardias que la acompañaran a la casa, para que no se metiera en ningún problema, y les pedí que mañana la ayudaran a sacar su avioneta de las ruinas del castillo. Ellos se miraron, un poco extrañados por la orden pero aun así aceptaron.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y me dijeron que ya no me necesitaban por hoy. Me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba un poco cansada por el viaje. Iba a comenzar a cambiarme cuando me acorde de la libreta. La hice aparecer y cayó en mis manos. Me senté en mi escritorio e hice aparecer una llave y abrí un cajón sacando una Sol Esmeralda. Sé que es peligroso mantener esa gema sin protección, pero si pasa algo tendré una gema que usare rápidamente pare enfrentarme a la amenaza. Siempre la saco para asegurarme que es real. La deje a un lado y comencé a ver la libreta.

Dure vario minutos observando las paginas que aun estaban en "buen" estado. Muchas palabras me dieron a entender que esto era un diario y por otras palabras, de una chica. Ahora mi mente me hacia la pregunta que no me dejaría dormir ¿De quién era este diario? ¿Qué hacía en el castillo en un cofre?

Por un momento pensé en dejar ver el diario por hoy y seguir otro día. Pero no podía. Iba un poco más de la mitad del diario cuando esas palabras escritas me revelaron quien era la dueña. Esas palabras que me dejaros petrificada y que las leí una y otra… y otra vez. Esas palabras eran _"Han pasado 7 horas desde el nacimiento del fruto de mi amor. Desde el nacimiento de esa pequeña criatura que estuvo dentro de mí todos estos meses y que ahora veré creer felizmente. El nacimiento de mi pequeña y tierna Blaze."_

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Era mi madre. Esta escritura era de mi madre. De la persona que más quise y que perdí para siempre. Trate de mantener la calma y seguí buscando en el diario para ver si había más cosas escritas. Lamentablemente después de esas páginas ya no había nada más. El esto se encontraba en cenizas o eran imposibles de leer.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede saber más de ti? Ojala pudiera verte y recordarte mejor. – estas palabras salían con dolor por encontrar el objeto mas personal de alguien y no poder saber nada de ella.

Comencé a llorar y recosté mi rostro en el escritorio. Un pequeño carcho se formaba en mi escritorio y alcanzo a la Esmeralda. Mi pensamiento estaba tan fijado en el diario que no note que la Esmeralda estaba brillando poco a poco hasta que una luz me asusto. Vi como esta flotaba y el brillo aumentaba, obligándome a cerrar mis ojos. Cuando sentí que ese brillo había desaparecido, abrí mis ojos y note que ya no estaba en mi habitación y que el lugar en que me encontraba era muy familiar. Lo más raro es que era de día y las cientos de casas y el pequeño castillo habían desaparecido. En su lugar me encontraba en una zona casi totalmente despejada. Donde debía estar el pequeño castillo apenas había unos cuantos trabajadores. Me acerque a uno de ellos y note los planos que sostenía el arquitecto. Me sorprendí al ver que era el mismo diseño que en el que viva. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Trate de hablar con unos de los trabajadores pero ninguno me respondía. En ese instante escuche el grito de alguien a lo lejos, instintivamente salí corriendo al lugar. Llegue al lugar y vi que el que gritaba era una especia de criatura con rasgos felinos, sus orejas, y rasgos de zorros, especialmente por su cola. También note que estaba empapada.

\- Fue solo un beso. ¡No debes armar tanto escándalo! – lo vi gritando, con temor en su rostro, pero una que otra sonrisa picara salía de su rostro.

\- ¡Lo que me da rabia es que me engañaste! ¡Me hiciste creer que te estabas ahogando y eso no te lo perdonare! – escuche una voz femenina y voltee mi rostro. A quien vi me dejo pasmada. Era mi madre de joven, era muy parecida a mi (o yo parecida a ella), su atuendo era una versión imperial a la mía, tenia mas adornos y joyas puestas en ella e igual que el muchacho, estaba toda empapada lanzándole una que otra bola de fuego al chico.

\- No es hermosa esta escena – escuche detrás de mí, esa voz era suave, tierna y delicada. Tarde un segundo en recordar de quién era y me parecía imposible que fuera esa persona por dos motivos: el primero es que era más calmada de lo común y segundo porque no podía estar en esta dimensión. Volteé y la vi.

\- Amy…- dije sorprendida al verla allí en ese lugar, en este preciso momento y en mi mundo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les alla gustado. No olviden dejar su reviews, no les tomara mucho tiempo.

Sin nada más que decir les deseo un buen día...


	2. Fragmentos del Pasado

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho.

PD: aquí está el enlace de la imagen de la madre de Blaze que se me olvido mostrar en el anterior ( malorum55. deviantart art/Blaze-the-Cat-Imperial-470639535)

Y del chico también (malorum55. deviantart art/Ferdinand-470673010). Sin más que decir, que comience la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Fragmentos del Pasado**

\- ¿En serio eres tú? – dije sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían. Ella me miro y sonrió ante tal pregunta.

\- Mírame bien y trata de deducir quien soy en realidad. – esta respuesta me dejo desconcertada. La mire y note que en vez de llevar su típico atuendo llevaba un vestido de gala rojo, y tenía lindo moño en forma de una rosa casi llegando a las caderas. Las mangas del vestido eran largas, de color blanco. Algo que no cambiaba en ella era su típica banda roja en la cabeza. Pero al verla más de cerca me doy cuenta que tiene unas gemas incrustadas en ella. Hubiera pasado de largo este detalle a no ser que el diseño de estos era idéntico a la forma de las Sol Esmeraldas. Mi mente rápidamente se da cuenta de quién era en realidad.

\- Tú eres una de las siete Sol Esmeraldas. Tú eres la Esmeralda roja que yo tenía en mi habitación. Tú eras la que me has traído aquí – dije de manera calmada, después de todo, no percibía peligro. Ella sonrió, moviendo su cabeza afirmando mis palabras. Comenzó a caminar cerca de mí.

\- Puedes llamarme Amy, si así te sientes cómodo. Después de todo si no te gusta esta forma puedo tomar otra.- en ese instante cambia mostrando a todos las personas cercanas a mí. Pero por un segundo mostro a alguien que no conocía, que rápidamente cambio y volvió a la forma de Amy. Ella me miro y volvió a sonreír.

\- Lo siento. A veces vemos el tiempo de manera tan diferente a como lo ven ustedes. De vez en cuando no sabemos distinguir el pasado del futuro. – me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Ahora mismo no me importaba esa imagen, necesitaba respuestas.

\- Quédate con la forma de Amy. Después de todo, te queda muy bien. – le dije dándole confianza. – Ahora dime ¿Por qué me haz traído aquí?

\- He visto tu dolor durante años y sufro por ello. Las lágrimas que han brotado de tus ojos y que me tocaron fue la señal que me hizo darme cuenta que ya debía intervenir y ayudarte a continuar. Lo que ves es un pequeño fragmento de la vida de tu madre. La vida de la persona que más quisiste. – alzo la mano, mostrándome a donde debía mirar. Al ver de nuevo vi a mi madre a y su amigo como si estuvieran congelados. Note que todo el tiempo se había detenido. Ella chasqueo los dedos y como en una película pausada, continuaba su reproducción.

Vi como el muchacho corría, sin dejar de ser perseguido por mi madre quien se notaba una ira en sus ojos, hacia un lugar donde había una multitud que estaba organizando el área para algún tipo de presentación. Él llega donde se encontraba un gato muy parecido a mi madre. Tarde en un segundo en recordar que él era mi tío Bahir, siendo el mayor de los dos. El al ver al joven muchacho mira hacia el horizonte y ve como mi madre llega.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta él, aunque se le notaba en la cara que ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Lo que pasa es que tu hermanita me quiere matar por una simple broma – decía el asustado, escondiéndose detrás de Bahir para evitar ser lastimado por la furia de mi madre.

\- ¡Broma! ¡Te parece que hacerse el ahogado para que le diera respiración boca a boca es una simple broma! – decía ella en gritos. Yo no la culparía, después de todo tenía razón. Vi como su hermano veía al muchacho y volvía su mirada a ella.

\- Primero que nada Flames, deberías estar practicando para la presentación de esta noche.- Vio como ella ponía una cara de sorpresa y descontento al no hacerle caso a lo que decía y continuo hablando – Segundo, no te preocupes por lo que hizo Ferdinand. Yo me encargare del asunto. – vio cómo su hermana parecía no creerle y la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que ella se fuera un poco disgustada por lo ocurrido. Bahir vio a Ferdinand, que lo miraba como si lo que fuera a decir seria que lo condenaba a muerte – Lo que acabas de hacer podría ser muy grave y solo tengo algo que decir…- vi como alzó la mano y le dio una pequeña cachetada, pero la cachetada fue tan débil que ni hubiera servido para matar una mosca – ¡En serio! Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió para besar a mi hermana. No tenías un plan más tonto – Decía mientras se sobaba sus ojos y suspiraba, y Ferdinand empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa – No sé quién es más tonto. Tú, por fingir ahogarte, siendo un nadador experto o ella por creerte.- La mirada de mi tío se perdió pensando en lo que acababa de decir – Si, definitivamente ella es más tonta. – dijo mientras se reía.

\- No te molesta que tu hermana bese a un plebeyo como yo – dijo riéndose. La risa de mi tío se detiene y lo mira seria mente.

\- No, no me molesta. Tú crees tan siquiera me importan las clases sociales. A pesar de ser soberano de Isla Sur yo los veo a todos por igual. Mi reino, nuestro reino es una democracia justa y equilibrada. El pueblo tiene derecho a escoger a sus alcaldes, a sus gobernadores y a sus ministros. A pesar de ser la primera línea de mando por ser un reinado en que se rige la monarquía, eso no nos hace superiores al resto. Este reino tiene 110.860 km2 y mi deber es cuidar, ayudar y proteger a todos los que viven en el.- mi tío nota como este lo mira un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho. Él le muestra una sonrisa y continua hablando – Además, quien bese mi hermana no me importa. Es su problema no el mío. Pero lo que me molesta es que sabias que debe practicar para esta noche y la interrumpiste con tu actuación. Aun así, las mujeres son todas iguales. – una sonrisa pícara sale de su rostro al decir estas palabras.

\- Si, todas son unas brujas…- Ferdinand dijo esto y rápidamente noto como mi tío lo miro seriamente de nuevo y rápidamente término su frase – Son unas diosas a las cuales debemos amar, adorar y… - dijo pero no pudo terminar su frase.

\- Phss, tampoco exageres – interrumpió abruptamente ante esa suposición. Me dio un poco de rabia, pero tampoco podía enojarme. Al final y al cabo siguen siendo hombres.

La imagen cambia repentinamente, mostrándome que ya era de noche. Mire a Amy y esta supo lo que le quería preguntar tan solo con verme.

\- Te dije que solo veras los fragmentos más importantes en la vida que la rodea. No te puedo, ni debo, mostrártelo todo. – me dijo seriamente. Entendí a la perfección cada palabra y me dedique a ver lo que pasaba.

En el lugar se encontraban alrededor de más de 25.000 súbditos, sentados en el suelo dejando un círculo grande vacio en el medio, donde supuse que era la presentación. Todos esperaban ansiosamente a que comenzara. Escuchaba decir a muchos que esperaban que por lo menos fuera igual de espectacular al del año. Vi a lo lejos a mi tío Bahir sentado entre las primeras filas, rodeado de los ciudadanos y junto a ellos se encontraba Ferdinand, que pareciera que buscara a alguien con la mirada. De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron drásticamente. Todo el bullero formado por la espera se detuvo. El silencio había caído y ni si quiera se escuchaba el sonido de los mosquito. Las luces volvieron y en el círculo se encontraban alrededor de ocho bailarinas, incluida mi madre. Mientras que ella seguía vistiendo su atuendo habitual las demás bailarinas tenían unos vestidos de colores muy llamativos, los cuales eran el rojo, plateado, amarillo, verde, azul, cian y violeta. Todas ellas sostenían unos velos que rodeaban sus manos. Todas estaban quietas como estatuas y la música empezó a sonar. La sincronización en la que se movían era increíble, pero era aún más el baile que ellas hacían. Una coreografía bella y maravillosa que formaban todas. Sus movimientos eran una fusión entre el ballet y el "danza árabe". Mientras mi madre bailaba dejaba una estela de llamas atrás, la cual desaparecía dejando un brillo hermoso. Vi como el público miraba esto sin perder de vista el espectáculo. Vi como Ferdinand miraba hipnotizado la danza, su mirada estaba fija en mi madre. Luego de varios minutos danzando las chicas que acompañaban a mi madre empiezan a alejarse más y más y se acercan a unas cajas puestas en diferentes extremos del círculo sacando las gemas más poderosas de este mundo, Las Sol Esmeraldas. Mi madre seguía danzando en el medio y da un salto, elevándose en el aire. Las bailarinas lanzan las gemas al aire y estas empiezan a levitar cerca de ella y en un instante se transforma. Ella ahora estaba en su forma Burning, siendo Burning Flames. Volaba creando formas de diferentes animales con sus llamas. Entre los animales creados estaban un león, una ballena, una jirafa y un ave. Un ave fénix pensé al verlo. Al terminar, aterrizo elegantemente y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La multitud gritaba por lo maravilloso que fue. Ferdinand corrió y le lanzo un ramo de flores que tenía escondido. Ellos dos se miraban tan concentrados que pareciera que solo ellos dos estaban solos en ese momento y que nadie más estaba con ellos. La imagen cambia mostrándome un cementerio y en ello se encontraba Ferdinand arrodillado mirando una tumba.

\- Supuse que estabas aquí – El volteo y vio que mi madre se acercaba lentamente.

\- No deberías estar dormida ya – dijo parándose, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No pude dormir. Me acerque a tu casa y al no verte en tu pequeño cuarto supuso que estabas aquí – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Tu sabes que la extraño bastante, verdad – dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, que rápidamente se secó.

\- Si, así es. Yo sé cómo te sientes.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por detrás.

\- Yo pierdo a mi madre a los 5 años y tú pierdes a tus padres a los 10. Somos muy unidos porque mi padre conocía a los tuyos. Él era un importante mensajero e investigador. Cuando mi mamá enfermo el no dudo en salir a navegar para buscar un remedio para salvarla, un remedio que no se encontraba en esta isla. Lamentablemente no logro encontrarla a tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde. Su enfermedad estaba demasiada avanzada como para que el remedio surtiera efecto. Lo último que hizo ella fue darme un beso en mí frente y decirme "Te quiero mucho" y a mi padre solo lo miro y le dio un beso apasionado. – Las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos y rápidamente volvía a secárselas – Luego de eso tu familia nos "adopto" estábamos allí todos juntos, tú hermano, tú y yo. Tus padres decían que éramos los mejores. Esos años fueron maravillosos, pero la tragedia volvió. Tus padres zarparon en un viaje de negocios con los otros reinos y a los dos días muchas embarcaciones nos avisaban que su navío se había hundido.- ahora era mi madre la que empezaba a limpiarse las lágrimas que caían en su rostro – Tu no aceptabas eso y duraste más de una semana en la ventana esperando a que tus padres llegaran y un día te paraste y aceptaste lo que pasó. Mientras tú sufrías por la muerte, tu hermano tuvo que tomar el mando de todo el reino. Un peso muy grande para un chico de quince años, pero él fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse cargo de todo, gracias a la ayuda de los asesores. Nosotros estuvimos allí para darles ánimo por la tragedia como ustedes nos la dieron a nosotros. – termino de decir y se volteo a ver a mi madre.

\- Lo sé y se los agradeceré de por vida. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos – Mi hermano me dice que cada día que extrañe a nuestros padres solo me vea en el espejo. Al verme, no solo me veré a mí misma, sino que también los veré a ellos.

\- Mi padre me dice lo mismo. Que cuando me vea en el espejo note que tengo la cola de zorro de ella y sus ojos y que por eso ella siempre estará a mi lado – dijo y ambos se rieron por lo dicho para romper la tensión – Me iré a dormir. Puedo pedirte que vayas mañana al puerto como a las 5:00 am. Tengo algo que entregarte – ella asiente con la cabeza. La imagen cambia a un puerto y en este estaba Ferdinand con un objeto envuelto en su mano. Veo a lo lejos como mi madre se acerca, con un pequeño moral en la espalda.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo sonriendo.

\- Nunca dudes de mí – una carcajada sale al decir estas palabras - Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué querías darme? – dijo con duda en su voz.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – le entrega el objeto que tenía en las manos

\- Gracias, pero mi cumpleaños es en una semana – desenvolvía el objeto mientras decía estas palabras. Al terminar me quede sorprendida al ver que el regalo era el diario que yo había encontrado en mi tiempo, el diario de mi madre – Oh, muchas gracias. Es muy hermoso. –dijo, mientras pasaba sus dedos por las hojas del diario.

\- Se que tu cumpleaños es una semana pero Lo que pasa es que mi padre se ira de viaje durante un mes y me pidió que lo acompañara y… - nota como mi madre lo mira. A pesar de que sonreía en sus ojos mostraba un poco de tristeza – tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

\- Si – dijo y una pequeña lágrima salía de su rostro, la cual se limpió – Por eso te traje esto. – se quita el moral y de este saca una chaqueta gris oscuro, junto con unos guantes negros. Se lo entrega a Ferdinand y este se emociona por el regalo, colocándoselo de una vez. – Dentro de poco comienzan las épocas de lluvias y te será de utilidad. La tela con la que está hecha es adaptable. En los días de lluvia se volverán impermeable y en los días de calor se volverá fresca. Busca en el bolsillo, hay algo más. – noto como Ferdinand comenzaba a buscar y de este sacaba un reloj de bolsillo. Al abrirlo nota que en la tapa tiene una foto de Bahir, Flames y él. – Para que no te olvides de nosotros – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Es solo un mes, no un año – dijo bromeando – aun así gracias, es muy bello de tu parte. Siento haberte engañado para que me dieras un beso. – él mira como mi madre lo observa.

\- Si querías que te diera un beso me lo hubieras pedido – esta afirmación dejo a Ferdinand boquiabierto.

\- ¿Me puedes dar uno de despedida? – dijo abriendo los brazos esperando que ella fuera hacia él.

\- ¡No! – dijo firmemente. Él se volteo y empezó a agitar los brazos en señal de enojo. De un momento a otro mi madre le da la vuelta y lo besa. "Un beso muy apasionado" pensé al ver la escena. Al terminar el beso ella lo mira y le sonríe pícaramente – Yo no te bese porque me lo pediste. Yo te bese porque era lo que quería hacer. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho – dijo ella mientras se alejaba del puerto. Ferdinand aun no despertaba de lo ocurrido. Movía las manos como si tratara de resolver algún tipo de rompecabezas. Alzo las manos de nuevo al cielo.

\- Mujeres – dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al barco. Me dio un poco de risa por lo ocurrido y a Amy también.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar y esta vez me encontraba en un castillo en medio de una tormenta. Los truenos y relámpagos se veían y se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Di unos cuantos pasos y llegue a una habitación. En el escritorio se encontraba el diario que Ferdinand le había regalado a mi madre. Me di cuenta que estaba en el catillo sur, el castillo donde lo había perdido todo. Mi respiración se empieza a agitar y unos temblores rodean mi cuerpo. Todas estas acciones se detienen al sentir la mano de Amy en mi hombro. Todo ese temor y dolor desaparece gracias a esa sensación de compañía. Veo a mi tío Bahir entrar en la habitación y me traspasa como si fuera un fantasma. No me sorprendo de esto, después de todo, solo son fragmentos de una vida y soy un fantasma que los ve. Él se acerca al diario, lo coge y lo empieza a leer. Mi madre entra en ese instante y al ver lo que mi tío Bahir estaba haciendo le grita.

\- ¿No sabes que no debes leer el diario de una chica? – dijo, mientras en sus ojos se formaban una llamas de furia.

\- Tú no eres una chica. Eres mi hermana. – dijo mientras le lanzaba el diario en la cama. Ella lo agarro y pero empezó a escuchar lo que decía mi tío. – Querido diario, han pasado semana y media desde que el navío del padre de Ferdinand se ha atrasado. Me preocupa que algo les allá pasado, esta duda surge ya que el padre de Ferdinand es tan puntual que llega incluso una hora antes de lo que predice siempre. – mi tío Bahir mira como mi madre se entristece un poco por lo dicho. – Lo siento, pero la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupado. Nunca, desde que tengo memoria, ha llegado tarde. Tal vez la tormenta ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensábamos – Ellos se miran y tratan de salirse del tema para no preocuparse más de lo que estaban.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? – dijo ella. Él la vio y rápidamente le contesto.

\- Tengo una reunión mañana sobre crear nuevas plantas de agua desalinisadoras. A pesar de que hay grandes fuentes hídricas en la isla, tenemos que pensar en el futuro. Quien sabe que de un día para otro esas fuentes se acaben. El proyecto será un poco costoso, pero desde mi punto de vista lo vale. Si todo sale bien, los islotes que están un poco alejado de la isla no tendrán que depender a que les llevemos el suministro del preciado líquido. Y… - Mi tío noto como Flames empezaba a cerrar los parpados, de hecho sentía que no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa salió de su rostro – Y te gustaría que Ferdinand estuviera a tu lado y dormir abrazados, dándose calor en esta fría noche. – termino de decir mientras esperaba a que su hermana le contestara.

\- Eso suena muy interesante…– dijo sin pensar hasta que capto bien lo que había dicho. Ante tal afirmación su rostro se sonrojo hasta quedar como un tomate. – ¡Eso no es cierto! – grito mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada. Mi tío se empezó a reír y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, junto con Amy.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir por un pedazo de pastel de vainilla? – mi madre asintió ante esa pregunta.

Dejo su diario en un cajón y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Un guardia que estaba de turno en ese momento lo saluda de manera cordial y luego de pasar de largo por una gran ventana que daba una vista al mar, mi madre se detiene bruscamente. Ella se acerca a la ventana y mira al océano, como si buscara algo en específico. Le pide al guardia que le pasara los binoculares y ve a través de ellos. Su rostro muestra unos gestos de terror, como si lo que hubiera visto era lo más grave del mundo. Le lanza los binoculares al guardia, que casi los deja caer, y sale corriendo. Mi tío Bahir se siente desconcertado por lo ocurrido y comienza a perseguirla, preguntándole que ocurría. Ella sale al balcón en medio de la tormenta, con su pijama mojándose y salta. Con sus llamas trata de planear lo más lejos posible antes de caer al mar. Veo esta escena y no entiendo lo que pasa. Mi tío le pide los binoculares al guardia y este se los da. Él mira en dirección a donde nada su hermana y su rostro forma la misma expresión tomada por mi madre hace un segundo atrás.

\- ¡Manden unos botes salvavidas donde está mi hermana, rápido! – dijo asustado, que era lo que veía que les daba tanto miedo. – ¡Dios mío! Espero que no sea tarde. – la imagen vuelve a cambiar, mostrándome que me encontraba caminando sobre las aguas y veo que una ola se acerca hacia a mí e instintivamente trato de protegerme pero la ola me traspasa sin hacerme ningún daño.

\- Sé que es difícil, pero debes acordarte que estas imágenes no te pueden herir físicamente. – me dijo Amy tranquilamente. _"Tal vez físicamente no me pueden lastimar, pero mentalmente no sé qué pensar"_ pensé como posible respuesta. Veo a un metro como mi madre nada en contra de la corriente en un océano en la tormenta brutal. A lo lejos veo algo y comienzo a caminar para saber que es. Veo que es alguien que se aferra a un pedazo de madera y a pesar de tener una capucha que cubría su rostro, se le veía sobresalir un pedazo de su cabello gris. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se atiesan al saber quién era. Mi madre en medio de toda esa oscuridad lo vio. En medio de esta tormenta lo vio. Un lazo lo unía a él de tal manera que supo que estaba en peligro viendo por el rabillo del ojo al pasar por la ventana.

\- Ferdinand. ¡Ferdinand! Despierta de una vez – gritaba mi madre, quien no podía creer lo que veía. Ferdinand abría lentamente sus parpados y al ver a mi madre empieza a llorar. A pesar de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ambos las lágrimas de Ferdinand se distinguían del agua lluvia en su rostro.

\- ¡Oh Flames! Todos se han ido. Todos están muertos. Todos murieron. – eran las palabras que decía y me dejaran aterrara. Él se desmayó en ese momento dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de mi madre, que lloraba por lo que había dicho. Mi madre vio unos botes que se acercaban y trato de llamar la atención.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdenme! – gritaba mi madre, repitiendo esta palabras una y otra vez hasta que llegaran a su posición. Fueron recogidos por los guardias quienes daban vuelta atrás para regresar al castillo. Mi madre titiritaba de frio mientras observaba como Ferdinand no se movía para nada. Gran parte de su pelaje blanco estaba muy sucio. Quien sabe cuántos días estuvo a la intemperie. La chaqueta blanca con negro, que tenía la capucha era más grande de lo debido para alguien como él. Supuse que era la de su padre. Noté que esta estaba manchada de sangre en diferentes partes. Mi madre trataba de acercarse a Ferdinand pero los guardias no se lo permitieron. El estado en el que estaba era deplorable y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. En ese instante la imagen vuelve a cambiar mostrándome en otra área.

* * *

Bien, esto es todo. Hasta la próxima y les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas.


	3. Hechos Antes de la Guerra Anunciada

Antes de iniciar se me olvido que los links escritos en el fanfic no se pueden copiar. Así que para ver las imágenes solo diríjanse a mi perfil y allí encontraran el link que los llevara a mi cuenta en DeviantART. Sin más que decir, disfruten del la lectura.

**Capítulo 03: Hechos Antes De La Guerra Anunciada.**

Ahora me encontraba en una habitación de enfermería. Comencé a caminar y allí vi a Ferdinand con una bata acostado en una de las camas, su apariencia era mejor que esa noche que lo encontraron. En su brazo izquierdo tenia inyectado unas bolsas de intravenosa, eso le debió ayudar a mejorar su estado. Aun así, me preocupaba. _"¿Que fue lo que le paso?_". Note que mi madre estaba dormida, recostada a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo su mano derecha, de manera suave para no lastimarlo. Mi tío Bahir estaba dormido en una silla a unos cuantos metros de la cama. Este muchacho era muy especial para ellos dos, eran una buena familia. Note como Ferdinand empezaba a moverse y a abrir sus parpados. Vio a mi madre y a mi tío Bahir. Su rostro muestra un gesto de alegría al notar como mi madre le sostenía la mano. El empieza a sobarla y mi madre empieza a abrir los parpados. Ellos se miran y las palabras no son necesarias para expresar la alegría que sienten al verse. Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar y ambos lloran y se abrazan. Este ruido despierte abruptamente a mi tío y al ver la escena corre y también abraza a ambos y llora con ellos. Como dije, una familia unida eran ellos. Ferdinand gime un poco de dolor y se separan, pero mi madre sigue sosteniendo su mano. Mi tío lo mira de tal manera que hace que empiece a hablar.

\- Creí que no los vería de nuevo – dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- Nosotros nos preocupamos. No sabíamos porque se habían atrasado, si siempre fueron muy puntuales. – dijo mi madre quien también se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto mi madre. Se le veía en su rostro que quería saber cada detalle de lo ocurrido. Él los ve y comienza a hablar.

\- Surcábamos en los mares en medio de la tormenta de camino hacia acá cuando fuimos abordados por unas piratas. Estos empezaron a atacar y a matar a toda la tripulación. – la respiración de Ferdinand empezaba a agitarse. Mi madre lo calmo sobando su cabeza con su mano. El se calmo y continuo hablando – Tratamos de defendernos pero eran muchos. Cuando quedábamos seis, el capitán del barco aparece y nos mira, en especial a mi padre. Él le sonríe maliciosamente y le habla diciendo "Tú eras amigo de los reyes de Isla Sur, tú los llevaste a muchos lugares" Mi padre lo mira y lo llama Desdemon El Loro. Un loro antropomórfico de color rojo con los brazos y piernas de color negro y le faltaba un ojo. Creí que era una leyenda pero era real. _"El que traía la miseria al mar"_ le decían. – Se detuvo y mira a mi tío Bahir de tal manera que pareciera que lo siguiente que dijera cambiaria todo lo que conocen. – Bahir, necesito que me respondas algo. En el viaje que tus padres tenían que hacer, que les causo la muerte ¿Tú y Flames tenían que acompañarlos? – Bahir se sorprende ante tal pregunta y queda mudo. Ferdinand lo ve y le vuelve a preguntar. – Respóndeme por favor ¿Tú y Flames tendrían que haber ido con ellos en ese viaje? – pregunto con un tono de voz serio y firme. Veo como mi tío se dirige en la ventana y recuesta su cabeza en ella.

\- Ese día, tú padre nos vio un poco aburridos por el viaje que habían prepararon a el reino de LifesPool por funciones diplomáticos. A mí me gustaban esas cosas pero me sentía mal en aquel entonces y mi hermana no le interesaba estar allí. Luego de ver esto él trato de convencer a mis padres de que nos dejara en el castillo y si era necesario se quedaría para cuidarlos. Después de muchas charlas los convenció y después de ese día, bueno… ya saben. El resto es historia- vi como mi tío se sobaba los ojos y miraba a Ferdinand directo a sus ojos. - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que te paso?

\- Lo que pasa es que Desdemon dijo _"Tenía la misión de matar a cuatro no a dos y por ello no me pagaron. Tú muerte me saciara por el error de ese día"_ – unas lágrimas vuelven a brotar de los ojos de Ferdinand y veo como mi madre se tapa la boca ante tal afirmación – mi padre se quita su abrigo y me lo entrega. Rápidamente me coge y me lanza al mar. Nado lo más rápido y me alejo del bote, pero escucho los gritos de todos los que quedaban vivos y luego no hay nada. Las voces terminan y sé que todos murieron – Se seca las lagrimas y mira a Flames quien está mirando a mi tío.

\- ¿Tú sabías eso? – dijo mi madre a mi tío quien dejaba de verla y miraba hacia el piso.

\- Tuve mis sospechas. Al poco tiempo después de la muerte de nuestros padres, el primer ministro renuncia con la excusa de que no podía continuar por el dolor. En aquel entonces no le vi importancia pero mi mente tardo en procesar ese sentimiento de desconfianza. Luego de este hecho las relaciones con LifesPool empezaron a decaer a tal punto de que casi no había comunicación con ellos. Pasaron tres años antes de que supiera que el ministro que tuvimos se convirtió en rey por casarse con la hija del monarca, que al poco tiempo morir de manera misteriosa. – miro como el rostro de mi madre hacia una expresión de enojo

\- ¡Sabias eso y no te atreviste a contarme nada después de todo este tiempo! – grito y mi tío se acerca a ella, la coge, la levanta y la mira a los ojos.

\- ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué señalara con el dedo gritando el nombre de un culpable? ¿Qué iniciara una guerra sin pruebas? Eso es lo que quieres. No te dije nada porque si a mí me dolía a ti te hubiera destrozado. – Ve como mi madre empieza a sollozar y la abraza – Flames, a los quince años tuve que tomar el mando de todo este reino. Una presión que no te deseo. Pero ahora que estas dudas han sido aclaradas es hora de que yo mueva mis piezas. – El ve a Ferdinand y a mi madre. Les da una sonrisa – Bueno, ya que despertó puedo continuar con mis labores. Los dejo solos. No hagan nada raro, lo digo enserio. – una carcajada sale de él al ver como mi madre y Ferdinand se sonrojan ante tal suposición. El comienza a caminar y a salir por la puerta, que queda abierta.

\- Nadé durante días, el sol y la lluvia eran mi enemigo, hasta que mi fuerza no pudo más. Creía que ya no merecía seguir adelante y dejé que el océano me tragara. – Mi madre lo mira sorprendida, pero ve que él sonríe – en medio de toda la imagen borrosa bajo el agua veo el reloj de bolsillo que me distes y lo cojo. En ese instante me doy cuento de la gran idiotez que estuve a punto de cometer. Nado de vuelta a la superficie y allí lo veo, mi salvación, un pedazo de madera flotando a lo lejos. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan trato de llegar hasta él. Ya estando allí vuelvo a ver el reloj y esa foto de nosotros juntos me da esperanza de que debía volver a casa por ti y por todos. – Con su mano empieza a tocar suavemente el rostro de mi madre – Cuando vi las estrellas me imaginaba que veía tus ojos y que estos me guiaban a casa y así lo hicieron. – caya por un segundo y luego sigue hablando – He tardado mucho en pensarlo y luego de esto ya no tengo nada de qué dudar. Quiero que pedirte si te gustaría ser mi novia. – Mi madre no muestra ninguna expresión ante lo dicho – Se que no soy un hijo de algún noble, caballero o soberano, pero te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y aunque me digas que no, yo seré feliz porque te conté mis sentimientos y eso es… - Veo como Ferdinand es interrumpido, no por palabras, si no por un beso de pasión dado por mi madre. Ella lo ve y le sonríe.

\- Prefiero pasar un minuto al lado de alguien que amo que pasar toda mi vida sin amor con algún idiota por estatus. – Ella lo vuelve a besar – Además, Si tu no dabas el primer paso lo habría hecho yo. – dijo con una pequeña risa volviendo a besar a Ferdinand. Ellos duran más de un minuto sin separarse, siento en ese momento que alguien está detrás de mí me volteo y veo a mi tío Bahir que los mira con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tose para llamar la atención de la pareja que lo mira con un poco de temor.

\- Ya era hora. Me preguntaba cuanto más hubieran tenido que esperar para demostrar que se amaban. – dijo, riéndose por unos segundos pero cambia repentinamente a seria. – Aun así, sabes que hay reglas que debemos seguir, y estas dicen que tú puedes escoger a tus pretendientes solo hasta después de los 18 años. Una tradición de décadas que no puedo borrar de la noche a la mañana. – dice mientras ve como la pareja se entristecen ante estas palabras.

\- No puedo estar con Ferdinand. – mi madre no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tanto tiempo esperando a que él le pidiera un noviazgo y ahora todo se perdería por unas absurdas reglas.

\- Yo nunca dije eso. Puedes estar con él pero no puedes dejar que el reino lo sepa. Esa es la única regla y espero que la sigan porque si no lo hacen… - mi tío los miro de tal manera que me daba miedo – Tendré que discutir con todo los del consejos acerca de esto y eso tardara horas y horas. Eso sí sería malo, para mí, ya que ustedes estarán besándose tranquilamente en algún lado y yo estaré sentado en un escritorio con habladurías de los demás. – dijo con una cara de aburrimiento, que cambio a felicidad y abrazó a la joven pareja. Se separo de ellos y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta hasta que se detuvo en el marco, los vio con una sonrisa y los señalo con el dedo. – Les recuerdo que aunque estén solos no hagan nada lujurioso. Son muy jóvenes. – dijo con una sonrisa aun más grande esbozada en su rostro

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritaron mi madre y Ferdinand al mismo tiempo, mientras mi tío Bahir reía a carcajadas retirándose del lugar.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar mostrándome ahora muchas imágenes como si estuvieran en cámara rápida. Me muestra a mi madre con Ferdinand en varios lugares, los cuales deduzco que eran todas sus citas. En un barco navegando las orillas de la isla. En otras sentados viendo las estrellas durante horas sin decirse nada, ya que los besos eran suficientes para ellos dos. Una sonrisa sale de mí al ver lo feliz que era ella. A pesar de ser un amor secreto estaban dispuestos a esperar para estar juntos como debían.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar mostrándome en una especie de pista de obstáculos. Muchas chicas estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Me parece raro todo esto y veo a Amy y esta me responde.

\- Esta era una especie de competencia solo para chicas desde los 11 años hasta los 23 años antes de que dejaran de hacerla. La ganadora puede elegir entre dos premios. Un cofre con cien kilos en monedas de oro o pedir un favor a los monarcas. Casi siempre escogían el dinero. – me responde con una sonrisa. – Si las princesas se inscribían en la competencia y ganaban el dinero era donado a lugares de caridad. – eso me parecía justo. Después de todo el dinero ayudaría a los necesitados.

Busco a mi madre entre la multitud y cuando creo que no la veo la encuentro pero me sorprendo al ver lo cambiada que estaba. Su cuerpo había madurado un poco más de cómo lo había visto la última vez. Su cintura era más delgada y sus senos habían aumentado unas tallas. Note como Ferdinand, quien se notaba un poquito más acuerpado pero manteniendo su vestimenta habitual, y mi tío Bahir se sentaban a observar la competencia. Mientras mi madre hacia los ejercicios de calentamiento vio a lo lejos como una loba, de pelaje gris con cabello azul oscuro, excepto pon un mechón que era azul claro y unos ojos del mismo color que del mechón, se acercaba a ella. Su vestimenta era una blusa de color verde oscuro con un top blanco, unos pantalones en tonalidad verde olivo, más claro en las puntas, unos tenis verdes claros, sus guantes son cafés con unas línea verdes en las muñecas y estos muestran las puntas de sus dedos. Mi madre se detiene en lo que hacía y se miraban tan fijamente que las otras competidoras tenían miedo de acercarse a ellas dos. Hasta a mi me dio miedo. Todas las competidoras fueron llamadas al punto de partida. De un momento a otro suena la campana y comienzan a correr por la pista de obstáculos. Las fases comprendían desde fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y lógica. En cada una fueron eliminadas muchas chicas y ya en la última solo quedaba mi madre y la otra chica. Las dos se reunieron en un circulo de armaduras y se les fue entregada unas espadas de madera.

\- Estas segura de esto Ébano – le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa a la loba gris.

\- Siempre estoy segura. – dijo comenzando el ataque. Durante muchos minutos combatieron fuertemente con estas espadas hasta que se rompieron de golpe. Los Soldados comenzaron a buscar otras cuando Ébano ve a mi madre y le sonríe maliciosamente y coge una espada real de las armaduras y le grita a mi madre. – ¿Porque no hacemos esto más interesante? – dijo mientras mi madre cogía una espada, pero la que escogió era muy delgada, parecidas a las de esgrima, en comparación de la que Ébano cogió. Aun así, he utilizado esas espadas y puedo asegurar que son resistentes y muy livianas. Las dos comenzaron un combate que aterro a los espectadores, un movimiento en falso y cualquiera podría morir. Vi como mi madre tropezó, cayendo de espalda. Ébano aprovechó el momento y se sube sobre una de las armaduras y salta, apuntando su espada al cuello de mi madre. Todos los espectadores se levantan, asustados por lo que vieron, mi tío y Ferdinand corren en dirección a ellas. Veo como la espada esta clavada a un centímetro del cuello de mi madre. Los ojos de Ébano mostraban un destello de sed de sangre, como si ella solo se hubiera detenido por fuerza de voluntad de matarla. Mi tío coge a Ébano, quien la aleja de mi madre, y Ferdinand le da la mano para ayudarla a levantar. Veo como esas dos chicas se miran y Ébano empieza a hablar.

\- ¡Luego de cuatro años al fin te he ganado! – grito la loba, riendo de manera tétrica. – ahora quiero mi premio. – termino, dejando a todos indignados por la actitud que tomo la ganadora.

\- Estuviste a punto de matar a mi hermana y crees que…- dijo, pero fue detenido por mi madre que lo agarró del brazo.

\- Tiene razón. Ganó justamente y hay que entregarle el premio. – dijo mientras se acercaba a Ébano y le daba la mano en señal de respeto. Ébano ve esto y también le da la mano, apretándola bruscamente.

\- Bueno, lo que quiero es un favor de tu parte.- veo como señala a mi madre y mi tío Bahir se pone en frente de la loba.

\- Yo soy el principal monarca y si quieres algo me lo… - Ébano le hace un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Le hace una señal a mi madre para que se acercara y ella le obedece. Cuando están cerca ella les dice algo en un susurro.

\- Si no dejas que ella me haga ese favor les diré a todos como tú hermana sale con un plebeyo, más bien dicho con Ferdinand, rompiendo la tradición de esta hermosa isla ¿De verdad quieres eso? – Mi tío y mi madre quedan pasmados por lo dicho – Oh Flames, te quiero a ti y a tu novio en el risco desenfrenado a las 10:00 pm. No faltes. – empezó a caminar, alejándose de la multitud.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar y me mostraba el risco desenfrenado. Al notar que estaba en la orilla de este salto hacia atrás como un gato (No antropomórfico) asustado. Este lugar me aterra, especialmente por mi miedo a las alturas. Amy me mira algo confusa.

\- Eres una felina y le tienes miedo a las alturas ¿Por qué? – me pregunta con incertidumbre en su voz.

\- Por alguna razón desde niña me aterra los lugares altos. En edificios solo puedo llegar hasta el piso número ocho antes de sentir terror. – le respondí. Aunque en ese momento siento un pequeño dolor del lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Este dolor se fue y vi como mi madre llegaba junto con Ferdinand. Ellos se miraron con un poco de temor. Después de todo, su relación estaba en peligro. De momento ellos se voltean al sentir la presencia de alguien más. Miran como alguien, con un abrigo y capucha de color verde olivo, estaba observándolos. Esta figura se baja su capucha, mostrando su rostro, revelando que era Ébano. Ella los mira y mi madre le comienza a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que yo tengo novio? – pregunta. Supongo que mi madre creía que había sido muy cautelosa para que nadie supiera su relación.

\- Solo digamos que yo soy muy observadora. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – desde que te conozco siempre quise superarte. Mientras que tú viviste en un hermoso castillo yo he tenido que vivir en la calle luego de la muerte de mi madre. Mi padre no era una opción para estar con él en aquel entonces. – Empieza a caminar hasta la orilla del risco – hace cuatro años que comenzamos a participar en esa competencia y en todas las anteriores me ganabas. Eso me hizo crear una rabia hacia ti, una rivalidad que debía saciar con indiferencia. Y odio. Pero, después del final de las competencias tú tratabas de ser amable pero yo te trataba mal. – Ella observa como empezaba a apretar los puños – Pero ahora un instinto salió de mí hace unas semanas atrás y por poco te mato. En pocas palabras, eres el rival que debía vencer. – ella mira como mi madre se aleja de Ferdinand y se acerca a Ébano. La mira directo a los ojos antes de hablarle.

\- Que fuéramos rivales no significaba que no pudiéramos ser amigas. – dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa. Ébano la mira y le da una sonrisa de tristeza.

\- Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso. – dijo, con los ojos llorosos. Mi madre se quita su collar y se la entrega a la loba. Ella sonríe y le da un abrazo. – Dentro de poco cumpliremos dieciocho años y seremos legalmente libres de nuestras acciones. Aun así, me deben un favor y tienen que concedérmelo, sea lo que sea. – menciono sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuál sería? - dijo mi madre sin molestarse. Ébano fija su mirada en Ferdinand y sonríe maliciosamente.

\- ¿Quiero que él me bese como te besa a ti? – dijo. Mi madre se sorprende, igual que Ferdinand, ante lo dicho.

\- Hazlo, no me importa. – dice mi madre y Ferdinand se acerca a la loba y la comienza a besar. El beso dura unos segundos y se separan.

\- Eso fue espectacular. Tienes tanta suerte – dijo la loba, mientras se acercaba más a la orilla. – Ahora me tengo que ir. Mi padre está muriendo y me necesita a su lado ahora que ya soy lo bastante fuerte. Al final y al cabo debo hacerme cargo de la "Legión de Asesinos". – estas palabras aterran a mi madre.

\- Ellos solo son un mito – dijo Ferdinand sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. Esa fue nuestra mejor Victoria. Hacerle creer al mundo que somos un mito. – Ébano mira al cielo con una mirada perdida – No lo sienten en el aire. En verdad no lo sienten. Una guerra se aproxima y muy pronto las cosas cambiaran. – Ella los vuelve a mirar y sonríe – Fue un placer despedirme de ustedes. – en ese momento mira con una expresión de terror. Mi madre junto con Ferdinand miran en esa dirección y no ven nada. Cuando volteamos ella ya no está. Mi madre resignada comienza a caminar y de pronto se detiene. Ferdinand se coloca en frente de ella preguntándole que le pasa a lo cual ella le responde golpeándolo con una esfera de fuego. Él cae, rodando unos metros de ella. Él la mira, con incertidumbre por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué? – dice con esa duda en su mente.

\- Por que la besaste. – dice mi madre con furia en su voz, caminando rápidamente, alejándose de allí

\- ¡Pero si dijiste que no te importaba! – grito, mientras cojeaba tratando de alcanzarla. No sabía si sentir pena o reírme por lo ocurrido. Así que decidí reírme y Amy me siguió la corriente.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar y me muestra cerca de un puerto. Veo a lo lejos, cientos de barcos en el mar. En tierra hay muchos jóvenes soldados preparando muchas cajas y armas. Me siento un poco temerosa por lo que pasa. A lo lejos, dentro de una carpa, veo a mi tío Bahir, mirando unos mapas puestos en la mesa, rodeado de muchas personas.

\- Tenemos que llegar primero a Inferno Island. Si lo logramos tendremos un punto estratégico en la defensa de esta estúpida guerra causada por el odio del rey de LifesPool. – Decía mi tío, con una mirada de remordimiento al saber a dónde irían esos soldados, simples jóvenes que morirían defendiendo la libertad de su nación. – He mandado una prohibición de utilizar la radio, ya que pueden ser rastreadas y chuzadas. – dijo mientras recogía todos los mapas. – Yo me iré mañana a más tardar antes de las 6:00 am. Ustedes sin embargo guiaran a sus tropas y trataremos de que haya pocas bajas. – Todos hicieron un saludo militar y se fueron. En eso entra mi madre, con una tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Por favor no tienes que irte. Puedes mandar a otros de confianza que logren tus planes. - Mi madre lloraba en ese momento, abrazando a mi tío, que también se le salían una que otra lágrima al ver a mi madre de esa manera.

\- Lo siento. Pero no puedo, soy el único que puede guiarlos. Desde que el monarca de LifesPool acepto que él mando a matarnos, siendo primer ministro en nuestra nación en aquel entonces. Este nos declaro la guerra y por poco no salgo vivo de allá. – dijo, mirando sus ojos que seguían llorosos.

\- Al menos pídele a Ferdinand que se quede acá. No quiero perderlos a ambos. Yo… - es interrumpida por mi tío.

\- Él escogió ayudarme en esta lucha. Conoce bien los mares y puede salvar muchas vidas. Yo no puedo cambiar esa decisión. Lo siento. – dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

La imagen cambia nuevamente y me encuentro en la habitación de Ferdinand, él se encontraba dormido cuando siente que alguien toca la ventana, despertando abruptamente. Quien tocaba la ventana era mi madre. La abren, entrando al instante, se sienta en la cama y mira a Ferdinand.

\- Tengo miedo de perderte a ti y a mi hermano. – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo, no tenía fuerza para verlo directo a los ojos

\- Yo volveré. Te lo prometo. Volveré por ti – dijo, levantado con su mano la cabeza de mi madre que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa – Feliz cumpleaños. Siento no tener nada que darte. – dijo un poco triste.

\- Hay algo que puedes darme. Quiero que me des algo muy especial que he esperado mucho tiempo. Quiero dormir felizmente a tu lado y sentir tu calor. – Ella lo miro de tal manera que el frio del lugar se convirtió en calidez. Ferdinand empezó a besar a mi madre, quien se recuesta en la cama y él empieza a quitarle lentamente su ropa. Me siento apenada completamente al ver esto, pero en un instante cambia y los muestra a ellos dos, abrazados y arropados por una sábana blanca. Se veían tan tiernos en esa posición.

\- Ferdinand. Tienes cinco minutos para alistarte, necesitamos salir ra… - mi tío entra abruptamente, asustando a mi madre, y él nota la escena. Ve por unos segundos y luego da la espalda tapándose un poco lo ojos con su mano. – Sabes una cosa. Mejor tienes treinta minutos para alistarte y te espero en el barco. – dijo, despidiéndose de la pareja. Ferdinand trataba de pararse cuando de pronto es devuelto a la cama por mi madre que lo mira.

\- El dijo que tenias treinta minutos – en ese momento empezó a besarlo. Él cogió la sabana y se arroparon de cuerpo completo. La imagen vuelve a cambiar y ahora veía mi madre, que veía hacia el mar, en dirección del barco de mi tío Bahir y Ferdinand. El brillo del amanecer verde comenzaba a ser notable pero ella no quería perderlos de vista. No quería perder de vista a su familia que se iba y lo peor es que no sabía si volverían.

\- Él volverá. Me lo prometió. Él volverá – dijo mi madre para sí misma mientras de sus ojos brotaban las lagrimas. No pude soportar la escena y también lloré, junto con Amy. Era una gema con la apariencia de una amiga pero no significaba que no tuviera vida y sentimientos. La imagen volvía a cambiar y ahora no sabía que esperar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Para los que leen esta historia no olviden dejar sus Reviews con preguntas o comentarios que serán contestados por MP o en el siguiente capítulo. Más abajo unos datos extras.

**Significado de los Nombres:**

* Ferdinand: del alemán Viajero valeroso.

* Bahir: del árabe Deslumbrante, inteligente.

* Desdemon: del griego miseria.

* Ébano: Del griego belleza oscura.


	4. Una Noticia Inesperada yUn Brillo de Luz

Disculpen mi tardanza pero los trabajos de la universidad tomaron demasiado mi tiempo libre. Así que este será casi como un capítulo doble. Bueno no le diré mucho así que adelante.

**Capítulo 04: Una Noticia Inesperada Y Un Brillo De Luz.**

Ahora me encontraba en una sala (dentro del castillo) rodeado de muchos funcionarios. Todos tenían papeles en sus manos y gritaban tratando de llamar la atención. Los traspaso, para ver a quien le gritaban, y veo que la que está en el centro es mi madre. A comparación de la última vez que la vi, podría decir que su apariencia estaba fatal. Su cabello estaba desordenado, debajo de sus ojos se notaban ojeras bastantes negras, casi como el maquillaje, su ropa parecía desaliñada y su rostro mostraba un gesto de inconformidad y de locura.

\- Ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde que tu hermano se fue a la guerra para defender a este reino. Aun así necesitamos que tomes más deberes, el pueblo te necesita. Necesitamos todo su apoyo. – dijo uno de los tantos funcionaros que se encontraban en la sala.

\- ¡Más deberes! ¡No puedo con los que tengo en el momento! Y… y… ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! – Gritó mi madre mientras corría alejándose de todos, que quedaron pasmados o enojados ante su actitud. La perseguí y vi como entra a un baño. Al entrar la veo vomitando en el lavado. Mi madre no debió de tener tanta presión tan solo siendo la Guardiana de las Sol Esmeraldas, pero ahora tenía que encargarse del reino, un cargo que no es para nada fácil. De un momento a otro veo como un guardia, de especie koala, sale de uno de los baños y se queda viendo a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice mi madre al ver al guardia.

\- Porque es el baño de los hombres – dice tranquilamente. Mi madre se apena. Corrió tan rápido que no vio en donde entró. Mi madre vuelve a vomitar y el guardia le sostiene. Ella le agradece. – No se preocupe. Mi padre es Fede, fue la mano derecha de sus padres cuando estaban vivos y ahora de su hermano. Me conto que cuando Bahir tomo el cargo duro muchas noches llorando por el estrés. – Veo que de él sale una carcajada – me conto que él te dijo que un "fantasma lloroso" recorría el castillo. – al terminar de decir esto ve que mi madre se queda sorprendida.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que era él pero me dijo que era mentira. – Empezó a reír – Espera a que le diga que le descubrí después de estos años. – las risas se callaron luego de unos segundos. – Gracias por esa historia me hizo sentir mejor. – empezó a caminar a la salida del baño, pero se detiene para preguntarle algo.

\- Disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto, tal vez porque no había demasiados guardias en el castillo.

\- Me llamo Markel. Tengo dieciséis años – dijo con una sonrisa – me hubiera gustado tener la mayoría de edad para pelear por la libertad – dijo sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa juvenil.

\- Tienes novia – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa un poco picara.

\- Si, la tengo. – dijo, peros su sonrisa se empezó desvanecer. – Ella es una gran chica. Ella siempre ha soñado en ser la ministra de defensa. Lamentablemente por ser mujer no puede acceder a tales cargos. – mi madre lo ve y lo mira un poco triste, como si sintiera que las reglas eran muy injustas. Mi madre iba a decir algo pero se devuelve al lavado a vomitar. Se limpia y mira a Markel.

\- Bueno, nos hablamos luego – ella empieza a caminar pero de pronto escucha que el guardia lo llama.

\- Hay dos cosas que quiero decirle. Primero: usted puede con todo esto. Solo tiene que encontrar la manera de un equilibrio. Además, Yo creo en usted. – dijo dándole una sonrisa. Él comienza a retirarse pero es detenido por mi madre.

\- ¿Y cuál es la segunda? – pregunta mi madre un poco confundida. Él se da cuenta que se le olvido continuar hablando.

\- Cuídese del estrés le puede hacer mucho daño en su estado. – mi madre lo mira sin entender lo que dijo. – He tenido tres hermanas mayores y ese vomito no es por estrés. – dice sin dejar de sonreír.

Al escuchar eso mi madre empieza a sobarse las manos por la barriga. Luego de eso la imagen vuelve a cambiar pero la duda de que quiso decir el guardia sigue en mi mente. Siento que lo sé pero no puedo recordar de dónde. Noto que me encuentro en una isla un poco árida. Veo a los soldados caminar hacía las carpas y a otros subir en los barcos. A lo lejos veo a mi tío Bahir, sobándose la cabeza mientras discutía con algunos generales.

\- Debimos haber traído las Sol Esmeraldas. Con ese poder hubiéramos ganado en tan solo una semana – dijo un general, de especie canina con un uniforme con todas sus condecoraciones, mientras mi tío lo mira con rabia.

\- Mi hermana defiende esas gemas de malos usos y crees que lo que piensas es un buen acto – dice, mirándolo de manera fulminante. – Hasta donde la historia de este mundo revela había grandes continentes pero cuando se usó las Sol Esmeraldas con fines egoístas, estos hundieron los continentes y derritieron los en 90% de los polos. Como consecuencia, vivimos en un mundo de agua. ¿Quieres que sea 100 por ciento de agua? – Dice mientras se acercaba a otro general – ¿Cómo va Ferdinand? – mencionó mientras veía los papeles.

\- Ha logrado mantener los botes enemigos a raya. Las pérdidas de él se podrían decir muy aceptables. De los 30 barcos de los oficiales que ayuda a comandar solo ha perdido a dos. – dice, pero mi tío lo mira con tristeza.

\- Los familiares de los que murieron en esos barcos sufren al no saber si volverán a casa. ¿Qué pasara cuando lo sepan? Yo sé que Ferdinand sufre por no haberlos salvado. – termina de decir mientras se dirige a alguien más. Yo no sé porque veo esto. Al final mi madre podría estar a miles de kilómetros.

\- ¿Por qué me muestras esto si mi madre no está aquí? – le digo mientras me acerco a Amy y esta solo se mantiene seria.

\- Te dije que verías una parte de la vida que rodea a tu madre. Esta es esa vida y hay hechos que necesitas ver. Valentía, dolor, sufrimiento, pero sobre todo esperanza. – me dice y de pronto escucho una explosión. Salgo al igual que mi tío Bahir y de la punta de las montañas provienen explosiones y de las cuevas formadas salen soldados enemigos y estos disparan a todos en la costa. Varios soldados se mantienen, disparando a los enemigos pero se escuchan unos cañones que disparan sin piedad a todos los soldados. Las balas explotan y veo como muchos caen, gritando de dolor y de miedo, retrocediendo hacia los barcos que no aún no han sido destruidos. Ver ese escenario dantesco me hace sentir terror pero esa sensación se detiene al sentir un abrazo por la espalda. Veo como Amy me abraza con los parpados cerrados, mientras unas lágrimas salen de ella.

\- La guerra. La guerra nunca cambia. He visto pasar los siglos y atacarse por pleitos pequeños o por tiranías que deben ser detenidas pero la verdad es que siempre ambos bandos, sean buenos o malos, sufrirán las pérdidas de los inocentes que solo luchan por pasión a su pueblo. – al terminar de decir esto, me volteo y le seco las lágrimas.

A lo lejos veo a mi tío Bahir tirado en el suelo gravemente herido. Su mano izquierda parece casi destrozada y del lado derecho de su cara brota sangre. Siento miedo al verle en tal posición pero noto como se empieza a levantar y de un lado coge la bandera de nuestro reino, nuestra gran nación. La bandera era un sol pero en vez de ser totalmente amarrilla estaba dividida con los 7 colores de las Sol Esmeraldas. Luego comienza a correr, ondeando difícilmente la bandera con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha coge su revólver y empieza a disparar a los enemigos. Al ver este acto de valentía hace que todos los soldados que huían del lugar vuelvan a sus posiciones. Si un rey, no más bien dicho príncipe, ya que sé que nunca aceptó ese título, podía seguir adelante y estar dispuesto a morir por su pueblo sabían que tenían a alguien bueno de su lado. Luego de varios minutos lograron detener a los enemigos. De estos quedaron como veinte individuos. Muchos, dolidos por las pérdidas de sus compañeros, querían fusilarlos y otros querían lanzarlos atados al mar. Veo a mi tío Bahir acercarse a ellos y los mira a todos. Muchos de ellos son igual de jóvenes que los soldados del reino.

\- Hoy ya han muerto demasiados individuos. No quiero ver más sangre derramada, sea de quien sea. – dice calmadamente. Había perdido a muchos de su reino pero mantenía la calma ante tal situación, situación que volvería loco a otros. Muchos se quedan viéndolo y se sienten mal al notar que dejan que sus emociones los controlen. Incluso escucho a unos de los prisioneros decir que si fueran ellos ya los habrían matado y sienten celos de la misericordia que él les da. Mi tío Bahir da unos pasos y luego cae. Todos corren a auxiliarlo y notan que no solo sangra por la mano y el ojo derecho sino que también tenía heridas en su pecho. Ni yo sé que tanto dolor soportó por su pueblo.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar pero esta vez no me mostraba nada. Estaba en una soledad infinita. La oscuridad estaba en cada rincón y era un vacío eterno. En eso veo a Amy quien está tranquila.

\- No te preocupes – me dijo – No durara mucho. – sonrió ante tal declaración. Siento un eco de una voz suave que se va mejorando poco a poco.

\- Bahir… Bahir… ¿Estás bien? – escuchaba la voz de mi madre. Se denotaba en ella preocupación.

\- Flames ¿Dónde estás? No te veo – la voz de mi tío denotaba un poco de temor. En ese momento lo entendí. Ese fragmento lo veríamos desde la perspectiva de mi tío. Él no veía nada y por eso todo estaba oscuro.

\- Tranquilo. Tienes una venda en los ojos. – Se escuchaban unos sollozos de mi madre después de decir eso – La explosión causo que varias metrallas entraran en él y perdiste el del lado derecho. También te tuvieron que amputar tu mano izquierda ya que estaba demasiada destrozada como para salvarla. – se escuchó llorar a mi madre.

\- No te preocupes. Hubiera sido peor, al menos no perdí mi mano derecha. Si eso hubiera pasado tendría que volver al preescolar para aprender a escribir con la izquierda. No quiero que los niños se burlen de mí. – rió ante su propio comentario. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, escucho a mi madre caminar de un lado para otro.

\- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Qué hubiera pasado si te perdíamos! ¡Nosotros no hubiéramos podido soportar esa pérdida! – grita mi madre, su ira se escuchaba en su voz – No solo estabas mal en la mano y en el ojo, sino que también tenías heridas en el cuerpo. Caíste desmayado y luego de muchos días llegaste a la isla. Uno o dos días más y habrías muerto. – se escuchaba que mi madre caía en llanto.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Es que sabes que cuando algo está mal me gusta hacer bromas. Aun así, tú sabes que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de dejarte totalmente esta carga de comandar a la nación y esta guerra. – Su voz escuchaba asustado por sus propias palabras – Pero debes saber que lucho, no solo por nuestra libertad si no por la nación que oprime ese rey. – se escucha como él comienza a llorar. – Quiero verte ¿Puedo quitarme la venda?

\- Si, si puedes. Pero antes de que te los quites necesito decirte que durante estos meses te he estado ocultando algo. Ya puedes quitártelos – dice mi madre.

En ese momento veo que una luz empieza a iluminar todo el lugar y mi visión se obstruye por esto. Al abrir los parpados lentamente, noto que estoy al lado de la cama en la que está mi tío con un parche en su ojo perdido y unas vendas en donde estaba su mano. Reconocí a mí tío por unas fotos de él en algunos diarios y fotos durante la guerra, ahora sabia como había terminado en ese estado. Veo que se muestra sorprendido, y al ver de frente veo a mi madre. Al verla creí que mis ojos me engañaban. Pero no era así. Ella estaba usando una bata, de color violeta con varios círculos blancos, y la forma de su barriga se notaba grande. Mi madre estaba embarazada. Mi tío Bahir duro varios segundos antes de hablar.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo mi tío, haciendo que mi madre mirara al suelo – No puedo creerlo… En serio no puedo creerlo… - seguía repitiendo y de mi madre salía una lágrima mientras mi tío mostraba una expresión de decepción – ¡Por Alá! ¡Me ganaste! – grito, haciendo que mi madre lo mirara confusa y este empieza a sonreír – Vas a tener un bebe antes que yo. No lo puedo creer. Estoy tan feliz por ti ¿Por qué no me lo contaste a mí? Ferdinand estará feliz cuando lo sepa. – termino de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tenias tantas cosas de las que ocuparte en estos cinco meses que me pareció inadecuado contártelo a ti y a Ferdinand en estos momentos. – dijo mientras abrazaba a mi tío. – cuando se lo conté a los funcionarios estos no estaban cien por ciento felices. Aun así, cuando la barriga empezó a notarse se mandó una excusa al pueblo de que debía estar resguardada durante un tiempo en el castillo por unas sospechas que ponían en peligro toda la nación. Les pedí que no te contaran nada y lo han hecho hasta ahora. – termino de decir con usa sonrisa un poco triste. – Quisiera poder decirle a todo el pueblo que estoy embarazada del hombre que amo, que está luchando ahora mismo, pero estas estúpidas normas, estas malditas tradiciones lo impiden. – veo como su rostro muestra un gesto de inconformidad por todo esto. Mi tío Bahir la ve con una mirada de tristeza, como si sintiera que tiene culpa en ello.

\- Pues ve y dile al reino todo esto. Ya es tiempo de que esas tradiciones, que son un poco machistas en algunos casos, dejen de hacer daño a todas las mujeres que les gustaría llegar a grandes cargos pero por nacer con ese género ya sean degradadas. Yo he permitido esto no sé si por respeto o miedo a que nos vieran mal, pero desde muy dentro de mí sabía que estaba mal. Ve y grítalo a todo viento. – Dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa de confianza – Ya sabes que será y que nombre le vas a poner. – termino de decir mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.

\- Si lo sé. Será una niña pero aún no sé qué nombre ponerle. – decía mi madre, mientras mi tío Bahir le sobaba su mano en su barriga. – Antes de contarle al pueblo sobre todo esto quisiera escribirle una carta a Ferdinand. Quiero saber que piensa sobre todo esto. Quiero ver si lo puedo convencer a que venga y este a mi lado antes de que nazca. – decía con una expresión un poco seria.

\- Hazlo, pero sé cómo terminará. – mi tío Bahir le respondió y le dio un beso en la barriga, haciendo que mi madre se sonrojara de pena. Mientras mi tío ponía su oído en la barriga de mi madre, de ella sale una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Eso es tan bonito de tu parte mi "fantasma lloroso" – mi tío al escuchar esto abre los ojos como platos y la mira.

\- Rayos… - es lo único que puede decir. Mi madre empieza a reírse, mientras mi tío lo mira con cara de apenado.

La imagen volvía a cambiar y me mostraba en un barco en altamar. Había muchos soldados, algunos dormidos o haciendo guardia. En el timón se encontraba, por su vestimenta, el general. Vi a Ferdinand, con un mapa en las manos, al lado de él dándole algunas indicaciones.

\- Eres joven pero conoces muy bien los mares, mejor que yo. – le dijo el general, con un tono de voz alegre en forma de agradecimiento.

\- Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de mi padre – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. No sé si veía al cielo por posiciones o si sentía que él lo observaba desde él más allá.

Luego de varias charlas y pequeñas discusiones que terminaban en risas o en tragos, Ferdinand se retira hacia las habitaciones de los soldados. Se subió en una pequeña hamaca, entre todas las que se encontraban y de un pequeño bolso saca un pequeño sobre. Él la huele y una pequeña sonrisa sale de su rostro al sentir el aroma que de esta emanaba. Este empieza a abrirla lentamente y saca una carta. Me coloco a su lado y la comienzo también a leer:

_"Para mi querido Ferdinand._

_No sé cómo decirte esto así que comenzaré desde el principio. Cuando nos conocimos hace más de diez años no sabía que pensar de ti. Me pareciste solo un niño al que veía como un amigo, un amigo que me entrego un clavel en ese mismo momento, pero mi hermano con sus bromas dijo "serian una linda pareja" y eso nos hizo darnos la espalda como si nos diera rabia. Pero la verdad es que algo de mi salió al escuchar esas palabras, como si no fuera tan malo. Las tragedias que tuvimos nos unieron de tal manera que nos convertimos en una familia, una familia muy feliz. Nos acompañaste a todos los lugares que íbamos como un hermano y me defendiste de esos chicos elegantes que querían pasarse de la raya conmigo. A pesar de que eso te metió en muchos pleitos con tu padre, estaba feliz porque te importaba tanto como para protegerme. El día que te salve de esa tormenta, luego de la terrible tragedia que te toco vislumbrar, te puedo asegurar que algo, más allá de mis creencias religiosas, quería que me diera cuenta del peligro del cual estabas. Pase al lado de esa ventana, ni siquiera vi directamente al mar, y de pronto siento como si mi cuerpo y mi mente me suplicara que volviera a ver, que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Al ver a lo lejos ese mismo sentimiento aumentaba más y más. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y de la tormenta, a pesar de todo eso, te vi. Entre en un miedo tan grande que dejo mi mente en blanco de tal manera que cuando vuelvo a reaccionar me encuentro nadando en dirección hacia a ti. Al llegar a ti y escuchar tus palabras un recuerdo sellado vuelve. En una tormenta parecida perdí a mis padres y por ello no quería perderte a ti. Ya en los botes no te veo mover, ni siquiera por frio, y siento que te he perdido, que no he llegado a tiempo pero es calmado al momento de escuchar que aun seguías vivo. Durante toda esa noche me quede a tu lado. Quería que la primera persona que vieras fuera yo. Luego de ese día, nuestras citas fueron bellas, nada salía mal (excepto uno que otro pleito que terminaba en besos de amor), y eso era grandioso. A pesar de tener falsas citas, para despistar cualquier rumor, siempre pensaba en ti. El día antes de que te fueras quería sentirte totalmente. Muchas parejas puede que tengan sexo pero yo quería hacer el amor contigo. Quería entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti. Que nuestras almas se fundieran en una sola. El calor que sentimos esa noche solo puedo compararla con la energía de las Sol Esmeradas. Yo estoy ligada a ellas como lo estoy contigo. De esa noche de ese acto del más puro amor salió el más bello milagro de la naturaleza. Estoy embarazada y tú eres el feliz padre. Así que te pido que vuelvas a mi lado y el de tu futura hija antes de que nazca. Quiero tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. Sé que lo que te pido es mucho pero ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?_

_ Tú Amada Flames."_

Veo como Ferdinand empieza a llorar, igual que yo, al terminar de leer esto. A pesar de estar llorando una sonrisa de alegría se vislumbraba en su rostro. Se notaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo se notaba triste. De su pequeño bolso saca una hoja y con lapicero en mano empieza a escribir.

La imagen volvía a cambiar y esta vez me encontraba de nuevo en una habitación del castillo. Mi madre estaba sentada en una mecedora viendo hacia el mar, donde se vislumbraba el atardecer verde esmeralda de nuestra dimensión. Ella ve como mi tío Bahir entra en la habitación, con su única mano dentro de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? – pregunto mi madre seriamente.

\- Puedo hacer mis deberes como monarca pero aun no puedo volver a la guerra. Mínimo debo esperar un año por las operaciones que necesitan hacerme. Nunca creí que las heridas que tenía eran tan graves – dijo con una carcajada pero vio que mi madre no se la devolvía. Él saca su mano mostrando que tenía un sobre y se lo entrega a mi madre. Mi madre lo ve y se entristece, como si supiera que tiene esta. Ella lo coge y empieza a tocarla lentamente antes de abrirla. Era una carta, una carta de Ferdinand. Ella ve a mi tío Bahir y la empieza a leer.

"Para mi amada Flames

La noticia que me has dado me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de mundo. Saber que voy a ser padre y que la madre de mi futura hija es la mujer que siempre he amado desde que la conozco me llena el corazón de alegría y felicidad, de la cual no sé cómo describir en palabras. Cada parte de mi quiere estar a tú lado el día que des a luz a la bella criatura que creamos juntos. Lamentablemente no puedo, realmente no puedo. Todos los que estamos aquí, en estos barcos, tenemos a alguien esperándonos en tierra firme. He conocido las historias de muchos que podrían igualar a la mía. Personas que dejaron a sus familias para poder luchar por la libertad que tenemos y que se nos quiere arrebatar. Muchos también esperaban estar en el nacimiento de sus primogénitos pero por estar aquí, luchando día a día todos nosotros, velando por un futuro mejor por ustedes. No siento en mi alma que sea justo que yo tenga el privilegio de irme antes que todos ellos. Así que, como todos ellos, esperaré a que pase el primer año para volver. Cuando llegue ese día tú me veras llegar en el alba. Al final y al cabo te dije que volvería. Volvería por ti siempre. Se fuerte por nuestro fruto de amor.

Tú Fantástico Ferdinand"

Al terminar de leer esto las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de todos, no solo de mi madre y de mi tío sino que también de mí y de Amy. Él quería estar con ella pero no podía. Mi madre se levanta y empieza abrazar a mi tío Bahir quien le da un beso en la frente para consolarla.

La imagen volvía a cambiar pero lo que veía era diferente. Era como estar en un círculo de cinco espejos. En uno de ellos estaba mi madre junto con mi tío Bahir y una joven lince que organizaba unos papeles, en medio de una sala de telecomunicaciones. En otro estaba Ébano, quien se encontraba en una habitación un poco desordenada y sucia. Ella parecía estar arreglando una especie de aparato que se encontraba en sus muñecas. En las otras tres se veían a gente de diferentes clases sociales. Lo único que tenían en común es que en todas las mujeres predominaban en número. Mi madre hablaba con la joven lince, mientras mi tío daba órdenes a los camarógrafos y cogía unos micrófonos y los ponía cerca de mi madre. Mi madre leía las hojas que eran escritas por la joven lince y le mostraba una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias por todo esto Anne Corre. La verdad no sé cómo hubiera preparado todo esto sin ti – dijo mi madre. Al escuchar el nombre de la lince me di cuenta que no la había reconocido. Ella tiene el cargo más alto dentro de mi reinado. – Todas estas palabras son increíbles Anne. Tú novio Markel tenía mucha razón al recomendarme. Tus escritos son muy… muy… la verdad no tengo palabras para describirlos. –

\- Muchas gracias, pero por favor llámeme Annick. – dijo con un risa en su rostro. – Si sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer marcara un nuevo rumbo ¿Verdad? – dijo, pero lo dijo seriamente, como para recalcar lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Veo que mi madre asiente la cabeza dándole confianza a Annick.

\- Bien, todo está listo. Quienes tengan radio nos escucharán. Quienes tengan televisores a blanco y negro nos verán… a blanco y negro. – trato de bromear mi tío Bahir, pero nadie rió ante su comentario dejándolo un poco decepcionado. – y para el resto… Bueno ellos nos verán con todo y colores. – volvió a hacerse el gracioso pero lo único es que consiguió fue que mi madre lo viera, girando sus ojos. A comparación de la Dimensión de Sonic y sus amigos mi mundo no es tan avanzado tecnológicamente, en algunos aspectos. Tenemos computadoras, pero son especialmente para investigaciones. Nuestro mejor transporte son los barcos, pero no significa que no tengamos aviones o naves. Lamentablemente, como las islas a veces son muy pequeñas o tienen demasiadas montañas esta no sirve demasiado para los aterrizajes o los viajes entre isla e isla son demasiado largos no tienen suficiente combustible para el trayecto. Las comunicaciones (fuera de las islas) son muy limitadas, a tal punto que las cartas o el clave Morse son nuestra mejor opción. Su mundo es precioso en ese aspecto pero también tiene su punto negativo. Mucho avance tecnológico significaba sacrificar parte del mundo físico. He visto como destruyen la naturaleza en nombre del progreso, los jóvenes están metidos en sus aparatos tecnológicos sin siquiera notar la belleza que los rodea. Pueden escribirse con cientos en todo el mundo fácilmente pero les he difícil dirigirse la palabra de frente y en persona. Aun con todo esto no puedo decir mucho, cada mundo debe avanzar a su manera. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que una mano en mi hombro.

\- Ya en esto comienza – dijo Amy, sonriendo señalándome con su mano hacia mi madre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que comienza? – pregunté con duda en mi voz ante esas palabras.

\- Una nueva era. Una era mejor. – Me respondió Amy esbozando una sonrisa.

Unos reflectores empezaron a iluminar en dirección a mi tío Bahir, quien se encontraba parado delante de la bandera de la nación. El viste su atuendo militar y empieza hablar.

\- Muy buenas tardes a todos. Es un placer que todos hayan tomado parte de su tiempo para vernos y escucharnos en este discurso que se ha planeado con mucha dedicación. – se detuvo por un segundo y luego continuo hablando. – Ahora, debería hablarles sobre la guerra y las consecuencias que se tendrán si, en el peor de los casos, se llegara a perder y de mi experiencia al estar en el frente de batalla. - Se vuelve a detener y fija su mirada al piso por unos segundos antes de levantar su cabeza y continuar hablando. – Pero la verdad es que les he mentido. Bueno, más o menos. Ese tema será para otro día. – sonrió ante su propio comentario. En los demás espejos escuche murmullos y suspiros de sorpresa ante tal afirmación – Hoy les hablaremos sobre un problema que he permitido durante el periodo de mi reinado. Ese problema ha afectado a una parte importante de la población de esta nación. Esa parte, sino la pueden imaginar, son ustedes las mujeres. A pesar de todos los derechos que disfrutan, sé que hay muchas más a las cuales no tienen derecho. Puedo mencionar el más importante: No pueden ejercer altos cargos como ministros. Pueden llegar solamente como secretarias en estas ramas pero de allí nada más. – Mi tío Bahir vuelve a tomar aire y continúa hablando. – También dejo en claro que no solo afecta a los ciudadanos, sino que también a la realeza. Mi hermana solo podía escoger a sus pretendientes hasta que cumpliera los 18 años. Yo tenía que programar varias citas con jóvenes de hijos nobles o de estrato alto. Sé que ella no le gustaba esto, pero lo hacía por mera obligación. Ahora, lo siguiente de este discurso lo continuará mi hermana. – él se aleja de la luz del reflector. Veo que mi madre comienza a respirar agitadamente pero es calmada por mi tío, quien le da un pequeño abrazo y Annick la mira dándole confianza.

Mi madre dio unos pequeños respiros y comenzó a caminar hacia la luz del reflector. Ya en la posición donde estaba mi tío Bahir mira hacia la cámara y muestra una sonrisa. Oigo en los murmullos en los otros espejos y veo como la gente empieza a hablar, mostrándose sorprendidos por el estado en el que estaba mi madre.

\- ¡¿Está embarazada?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha casado! – oí que gritaba un señor, que por su vestimenta se notaba que era de estrato alto, con un poco de rabia en su rostro. – Ha roto las tradiciones de nuestra nación ¿Qué ejemplo está mostrando? – y así era en los tres espejos. Hablaban un poco mal de mi madre y eso me daba rabia. En el espejo de Ébano ella no parecía sorprendida. De hecho se mostraba alegre, como si ya hubiera sabido de este dato. Desde la última vez que la vi, no me sorprendería. Noto que mi madre ya comienza a hablar.

\- Buenas tardes a todos. Para aquellos, los que solo me escuchan por la radio, que no han podido notar mi estado deben saber que estoy embarazada. Pero antes de llegar a ese tema solo quiero continuar en donde quedó mi hermano. Desde que tenía once años noté que las mujeres teníamos menos derechos que los hombres. En el castillo todos los guardias son todos hombres y las únicas mujeres que se encuentran son las que se encargan de los quehaceres del hogar (limpiar, cocinar, lavar, etc). Durante años he oído que somos una nación igualitaria, ¿pero en qué sentido? Las mujeres no pueden obtener, o ni siquiera, soñar en llegar a algunos cargos. El ejemplo más notable que les puedo decir es que no pueden alcanzar el puesto de ministros. Pueden ser alcaldesas o senadoras pero de allí a nada más. Yo también, en menor medida, he sido afectada por esas "tradiciones". Desde los doce, mi hermano me organizaba citas con hijos de nobles o monarcas de esta u otras islas cercanas. Yo odié cada hora que me tocó durar en eso. Como sabrán, perdimos a nuestros reyes, mis padres, cuando tenía diez años. No podía soportar que esa idea rondara por mi mente, quería negarlo. Durante esos días de dolor y agonía apareció esa bella luz que me ayudo a seguir adelante. Él también había perdido a un ser muy querido, pero logro continuar adelante con el apoyo de todos los que lo querían, incluyéndome. A él lo vi como alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente. Cuando mis sentimientos hacia él al fin florecieron, tuve que mentirles a todos ustedes. Yo no podía escoger con quien estar hasta después de los dieciocho, pero yo quería estar con el de una vez. Mi hermano acepto con una sonría, pero seriamente me pidió que mantuviera esa relación en secreto. Durante tres años he salido con él, a lugares donde no nos viera nadie. Estar con él ha sido la mejor parte de mi vida y nunca me arrepentiré de eso. Yo estuve con él horas antes de que se fuera a la guerra, que ha hecho llorar a muchos por igual. Ahora, cuando supe que estaba esperando un bebe del hombre que amo le pedí que volviera. Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero, para las que están en la misma posición, también lo hubieran hecho si tenían la oportunidad. – Veo que de los ojos de mi madre empieza a brotar unas lágrimas. Ella se las limpia y continúa hablando. – Le escribí y él me respondió que no. Me dijo, a través de sus palabras escritas, que él no era superior a nadie y que no podía aceptar eso. Todos luchan por un objetivo, el cual es la libertad. Lloré al saber que él no estaría en el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña, producto del amor de esa noche. Cuando mi barriga se empezó a notar los asesores tuvieron que pedirme que ocultara esta información. Yo quería gritarles a todos que estaba embarazada del hombre que amo, que se encuentra luchando guerra junto con los demás soldados. Pero tuve que ocultarme. ¡Pero ya no! No les mentiré desde ahora. Desde ahora les digo que vean a sus hijas, hermanas, sobrinas, primas y a todos sus amigas y me respondan ¿Es justo las los derechos que les son negados? ¿Quieren dejar que ellas crezcan en un entorno así? ¿En verdad quieren que ellas piensen que no pueden ser tan grandes como cualquier hombre? – Dejo de hablar por unos segundos. Rápidamente fije mi vista en los otros espejos. Donde Ébano, ella miraba fijamente la televisión sin ni siquiera parpadear. En los otros tres veía que los hombres que criticaron a mi madre antes de que comenzara su discurso ahora veían (a quien creía yo que eran) a sus hijas. Una mirada de remordimiento se le veía en sus ojos. También oía decir a las chicas que lo que decía mi madre era cierto y estaban felices que lo reconocieran. Volví a escuchar que mi madre hablaba y me dirige al espejo donde se encontraba para verla. – Nosotras, las mujeres, podemos decir que somos más fuerte que los hombres y ellos no pueden negárnoslo. Todas ustedes, quiero que se miren a un espejo y se digan a sí misma "Yo soy grande y puedo hacer lo que me propongo". Para terminar, como soberana y con ayuda de mí hermano, todas las leyes en las cuales el derecho a la participación de las mujeres sea nulo las impugno. De ahora en adelante todo ciudadano, sea hombre o mujer, de esta nación tendrá los mismos derechos y los mismos deberes. Nadie será superior a nadie en ese aspecto. Tal vez para muchos funcionarios del gobierno no acataran esta orden inmediatamente… - en ese instante mi tío Bahir se acerca a mi madre y mira, pero no a las cámaras sino a ella, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos – pero sé que Bahir me apoyara en todo este proceso. Eso es todo. Que todos ustedes tengan un buen día. – dijo mi madre. La transmisión había terminado y la luz del reflector se había apagado. Mi madre abrazó a mi tío, quienes lloraron un poco, pero de felicidad por lo que habían hecho. También vi que Annick lloraba igual, con una sonrisa. En la sala se escuchaba una serie de aplausos que mostraban el apoyo incondicional que le daban. Al voltearme para ver en los otros espejos vi como aplaudían, especialmente las mujeres, ante el discurso de mi madre, dándole una chispa de esperanza de un cambio en su beneficio, que ganaron con los años de sus esfuerzos. Vi como Ébano veía al televisor y de su rostro se proyectaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho – Fue lo único que dijo mientras apagaba la tele, se colocaba su abrigo verde tapándose con la capucha de esta, abandonando la habitación.

La imagen volvía a cambiar, desapareciendo los espejos que me rodeaban. Me di cuenta que me encontraba de vuelta a la habitación donde mi madre había leído esa bella carta que Ferdinand le había escrito. Allí se encontraba Annick y mi madre hablando de las reacciones que ha tenido la nación acerca de su discurso.

\- Te lo digo enserio. Esos parlamentarios deben de estar votando fuego de sus bocas tratando de impedir que las leyes que extinguiste en tu discurso, la cual no ha pasado más de una semana. Esos tipos se debieron sentir castrados al decir que las mujeres somos más fuertes que ellos. Hubiera pagado por ver su rostro mientras hablabas. – Mi madre la vio con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Yo también hubiera paga por eso. Habría sido fenomenal. - Unas risas salieron de ambas, las cuales provocaron que yo también riera con su comentario. Vi a Amy quien solo sonreía ante esa situación. Un pensamiento se presentó a mi mente, dejándome una duda.

\- ¿Ustedes las Sol Esmeraldas tienen género? – le pregunte, a lo cual siento que me arrepentí inmediatamente. Vi como "Amy" me miró sin dejar de sonreír.

\- No tenemos género pero no implica que no entendamos ambas perspectivas. – Esta respuesta me basto. No necesitaba saber más. No por el momento.

Al volver a ver a mi madre y a Annick, se escucha como tocan la puerta y entra mi tío Bahir. En su rostro se notaban su estado de cansancio, ya que le faltaba poco para que se quedara dormido.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto mi madre, quien mostraba n gesto serio opacando las alegrías de hace unos segundos. Mi tío se sentó (más bien dicho se tiró) sobre uno de los muebles antes de contestarle.

\- Bien, si así puedo decirlo. En el parlamento aún están reacios a aceptar lo que dijiste ese día. He podido logar que a una buena parte de todos estén de mi lado pero los más importantes aún se niegan. Ellos no aceptaran que una mujer tenga cargos para los que creen que solo los hombres pueden. – mi tío se acuesta en el sofá, mientras Annick muestra un mueca de rabia.

\- Eso es ridículo. – Dijo, casi gritando esas palabras.

\- Lo sé. Aun así, que seamos los monarcas de esta nación no nos hace dueños de todas las decisiones que se tomen. Si tuviéramos todo ese poder significaría que la libertad de escoger y decidir no valdría nada. Sé que lograremos igualdad entre todos pero tomara tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Solo hay que tener fe y sé que no la perderemos. – Dijo mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa, con los parpados cerrados.

\- Gracias Bahir. Gracias por todo esto. Te quiero. – dijo mi madre, mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a él, besando su frente.

\- No me agradezcas. Solo con decir te quiero es suficiente. – La mirada que de daba mi tío a mi madre mostraba una conexión de cariño y afecto entre ambos. En ese momento entra Markel, con unos papeles en sus manos.

\- Buenas tardes. Señor, ya en esto comienza su chequeos rutinarios para antes de la cirugía. – dijo, mientras le entregaba los papeles a mi tío. Él los coge con su mano y trata de verlos (tarea que le es un poco difícil).

\- Que bueno. Análisis, cuchillas e inyecciones. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – dijo con una carcajada, que todos respondieron.

La imagen volvía a cambiar y ahora me encontraba en un pasillo cerca de la enfermería (del castillo). En ello vi a mi tío Bahir, que tenía rodeado en su pecho varias vendas, hablaba con una enfermera y esta parecía nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo está? Por favor dime algo. – decía él. En su voz se notaba preocupación.

\- Ya se lo he dicho una y otra vez, falta poco. – En eso se escucha un grito de dolor proveniente de mi madre. Como instinto, me asusté. No sabía que estaba pasando. Veo como él y la enfermera caminan rápidamente. Al entrar descubro lo que pasa. Mi madre estaba en sesión de parto. Ella estaba a punto de dar a luz.

\- Tranquila, estoy aquí – decía mi tío Bahir mientras sostenía la mano de mi madre.

\- Puje, ya está que termina.- dijo una de las enfermeras. No podía o sentía que pudiera ver esa imagen. Me coloque detrás de las cortinas, viendo sus sombras y escuchándoles hablar. Luego de varios minutos de palabras y de gritos, escucho el llanto de una pequeña criatura. Me paro y traspaso la cortina que me separa de mi madre y allí la veo. Me veo a mi misma, recién nacida, en los brazos de mi madre. Ella me mira con ternura y cariño igual que mi tío.

\- Es hermosa, muy hermosa. – decía mi tío, mientras de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas. – ya sabes que nombre le vas a poner ¿verdad? – dijo esto, mirando fijamente a mi madre.

\- Sí. – dijo firmemente. – Se llamará Blaze. – cuando pronunció mi nombre, mi tío se queda sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos sonríe.

\- Es maravilloso. Realmente maravilloso. Cuando Ferdinand la vea, quedara enamorado de ella- dijo, con más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

\- Él ya lo está. Lo único que le falta es que la vea personalmente. – dijo mi madre con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ambos me miraban, como si no quisiesen separarse de mí por nada del mundo.

La escena me hace llorar de felicidad. No podía creer todo lo que me amaron. Sé que me amaban mucho pero no lo recuerdo o, peor aún, lo olvidé. Amy se acerca a madre y me (a la bebe) empieza a acariciar. A pesar de que no pueda tocarme físicamente la intención es lo que cuenta. Sin que nadie (de todos los reunidos) se percatara, unas flamas empezaron a brotar de mí. Las flamas estaban esparcidas por toda la sala. Mi madre, mi tío y las enfermeras veían esto sin poder creerlo. Sentí un poco de tristeza al saber que mi primer acto de vida fue causar daño con mis llamas. Agache la cabeza en señal de pena pero Amy la levantó con su mano, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Debes ver más allá de lo que crees que tus ojos te muestran. – dijo de manera dulce. Hice caso a su consejo y vi a lo que se refería. Las llamas. ¡Las llamas no estaban destruyendo nada! Todos estaban sorprendidos. Las enfermeras metían sus manos en las llamas y estas las rodeaban, creando un brillo de luz hermoso.

\- Flames… ¿Tú estás impidiendo que las llamas nos hagan daño? – pregunto mi tío. Aun no podía creer lo que veía.

\- No… Blaze es quien las controla. – decía ella, con una sonrisa, viéndome mientras su pequeña hija estaba dormida.

\- ¡Esto es Fantástico! – Grito mi tío de alegría - ¡Ella va a ser fantástica! – dijo, gritando de nuevo. Mi madre lo vio e hizo un gesto con la mano para que no me despertara. El entendió rápidamente. Se acercó a mi madre y me miraba con asombro. Las llamas que rodeaban el lugar empezaban a desaparecer dejando atrás un brillo hermoso por unos segundos.

La imagen volvió a cambiar. Me encontraba en la habitación de mi madre. Ella estaba escribiendo algo en su diario y podía deducir que era, no tenía necesidad de ir a ver. Ella me había dejado recostada en su cama rodeada de unas frazadas, no quería alejarse de mí por ningún motivo. Mi tío toco la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, mi madre lo vio y le sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo está? – dijo él, mirándome con ternura. - Aun no puedo creer lo que paso hace unas horas.-

\- Lo sé. – mi madre se comenzaba a acostar a mi lado. Me vi moverme un poco, pero sin despertarme. – Te acuerdas cuando supieron que tenía esa habilidad.

\- Sí. Tenías seis meses. Cuándo lloraste y la nana entro en la habitación para cuidarte vio que tú estabas en llamas. – al decir esto soltó unas carcajadas. – Ella gritaba y nuestro padre salió corriendo, entró y te cogió de la cuna. Al salir de la habitación noto que las llamas lo seguían y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de tu gran habilidad. Aun así, las llamas solo te rodeaban a ti mientras que las de Blaze rodeaban toda la habitación. Cuando desarrolle todo su potencial ella será imparable. – dijo, con su típica expresión de alegría. Mi madre lo miraba con un poco de tristeza, como si dudara de algo importante.

\- ¿Nunca te preguntaste como seria la vida si tú fueras el que hubiera nacido con estos poderes? – al escuchar esta pregunta pensé que se entristecería pero fue lo contrario.

\- No. Nunca necesite hacerme esa pregunta. La vida me dio unas cartas y con ellas forjé mi destino. – le sonrió a mi madre, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. – Puedo dormir contigo y Blaze. Así podré olvidarme de las cirugías que tuve y de las otras tres que vendrán. – dijo, con un gesto de fastidio ante sus propias palabras.

\- Será un placer que te quedes con nosotras. – al decir esto mi tío empezó a acomodarse cerca de ella y de mí. Ver como se quedaban dormidos era bello.

\- ¿Por qué él no tuvo este poder? – le pregunte para sacar esa duda de mi mente.

\- Tú lo escuchaste. No siempre todos recibirán ese regalo (las llamas), pero lo que los hace realmente grandes es que nos protejan sin tenerlos. – un pequeño espejo aparece en mis manos. Lo miro y veo a mi madre luchando con sus llamas contra piratas, que tenían en sus manos las esmeraldas. Entre ellos se encontraban Ferdinand y mi tío luchando contra los piratas. – Tú tío, para sí mismo, nunca se consideró un guardián de las esmeraldas pero para nosotros si era. No necesitaba este poder para defendernos ya que era un estratega increíble. Tal vez no obtuvo las llamas pero obtuvo una mente brillante, y eso puede ser a veces mejor. – Al terminar de hablar, entendí lo que quiso decir.

La imagen cambiaba de nuevo. Ahora me encontraba en lo más alto del castillo y veía el amanecer verde esmeralda que se proyectaba. Vi como mi madre me sostenía. Por el tamaño que tenía podía deducir que tenía como cuatro meses de edad. Junto a ellas estaba mi tío Bahir que las abrazaba. Aun con el resplandor del Sol pude vislumbrar lo que veían. Eran los navíos que regresaban a casa y dentro de ellos se encontraban todos los soldados que lograron regresar para ver de nuevo a sus familias. Una sensación crecía dentro de mí. Mi madre sabía que él estaba allí, igual que yo. Que él sí logró cumplir su promesa. La persona que ella amaba y de la cual esperó por un año. Allí estaba Ferdinand. Mi padre.

\- Falta poco Blaze. – Dijo mi madre, dejando caer unas lágrimas de felicidad. – Ya falta poco para que veas a tu padre. – termino de decir. Al final y al cabo, sabía era cierto. Sería la primera vez que lo vería. Vería a mi padre y lo reconocería.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

Anne "Annick" Corre es una joven (de las muchas) de las cuales se relatan sus experiencias o sus actos tomados contra los nazis. Este personaje (del cual solo cogeré en nombre) lo saqué del libro:

**PIRATAS DE LA LIBERTAD:** Grupos y ejércitos de adolescentes que combatieron al nazismo 1933–1945.  
Este libro trata sobre las acciones tomados, desde coger las armas para defenderse, hacer espionaje o atacando usando las palabras (depende de quién lo hiciera), por todos esos jóvenes durante la segunda guerra mundial. Les recomiendo que lo lean y quedaran impresionados.  
PD: en aquel entonces (y aun ahora en algunos países) se era joven hasta la edad de 21 años. Pero la mayoría de las historias son de jóvenes que van desde los 4 años e incluso no pasan de los 16 años.

Hasta la próxima y les deseo un buen día.


	5. Momentos en Familia

Bueno, Disculpen la tardanza pero, ya saben lo que dicen: _"Mejor tarde que nunca"._ Espero que lo disfruten. Sin más que decir (o escribir) adelante.

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Momentos en Familia.**

La imagen cambio drásticamente. Ya no estaba en la azotea, sino dentro del castillo. Allí parados estaban mi tío, mi madre y yo, junto con unas amas de casa. Ellos miraban fijamente hacia la puerta principal, sin ni siquiera parpadear. De un momento a otro lo veo entrar, junto con unos guardias. Ferdinand, mi padre, se queda quieto mientras ve a mi madre directamente a los ojos. Durante unos segundos nadie se mueve para nada. La calma que se sentía en el ambiente era incomoda. Pero no duró mucho. Mi padre comienza a correr hacia mi madre. Al llegar la abraza, junto conmigo. Toda mi familia caen en llanto de felicidad por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿No te lo había prometido? – dijo mi padre a mi madre, quien lo empezó a besar apasionadamente. – Te dije que volvería por ti y por nuestra hija. – Se volvieron a besar. Mi tío los miraba, esbozando su típica sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que él siempre mostraba, sin importar la situación. Mi padre Ferdinand me mira, con un brillo en los ojos por ver a su pequeña hija. Mi madre empieza a pasarme de sus brazos a los de él. Noto que mi primera reacción es de incertidumbre, por estar en los brazos de alguien a quien no he visto. Pero, a los pocos segundos de ser cargada por él, le muestro una sonrisa de alegría. Rápidamente me acomodo en sus brazos y veo como me quedo dormida, con un pequeño gesto alegre. Incluso sin haberlo visto nunca, lo reconocí al instante. Reconocí nuestro parentesco. Lo reconocí como alguien con quien podía estar segura.

\- Es preciosa. Es idéntica a su madre. – mira a mi madre. Realmente no podía creer que él estuviera cargando a su propia hija.

\- También a su padre, ya que tiene tus bellos ojos dorados. – dijo mi madre, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de mi padre.

\- Tus ojos también son del mismo color. ¿Por qué crees que son los míos? – dice burlonamente mi padre Ferdinand.

\- Porque cuando veo sus tiernos ojos te veo a ti. – le responde mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi tío Bahir se acercó a la pareja, para darle un gran abrazo.

\- Al fin estamos reunidos todos. El trío o, mejor dicho ahora, cuarteto; estamos juntos de nuevo.

\- Sí. Estoy feliz de que estemos juntos. – dijo mi padre, en respuesta al comentario. – ¿Cómo se llama Flames? ¿Cómo se llama este bello regalo de Dios? – decía, mientras me acariciaba.

\- Esta hermosura que hicimos juntos se llama Blaze. – Al oír estas palabras mi padre se queda sorprendido. Su mirada se pierde por unos segundos. Él ve a mi madre y, con una sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, le empieza a hablar.

\- No puede creerlo… La llamaste como mi madre… Gracias. – la lagrimas volvían a ser presente en su rostro. Yo tampoco pude aguantar eso. Mi nombre, el nombre que uso, es un regalo de mi madre a mi padre. Estoy feliz de eso. Las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos eran en parte de felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad por ver lo mucho que me amaban (más de lo que imaginé). Pero también de tristeza por no recordar el cariño que mi familia me había dado. Parte de mis recuerdos no estaban o habían desaparecido por algún motivo. La verdad, es que casi no recordaba a mi tío y ni siquiera recordaba a mi padre. Mi mente solo me mostraba a mi madre, e incluso los recuerdos que tengo de ella eran un poco confusos. Ya no sabía que pensar de mi misma. Siento las manos de Amy en mi rostro. Me seca las lágrimas y me da un abrazo.

\- Gracias. Gracias por esto... – La veía directo a sus ojos, que eran rojos en vez de verdes. A veces olvidaba que ella no era la verdadera Amy – Pero sé cómo terminará. No me muestres más. Así que por favor termina con estas imágenes. – le pedí, con una voz de dolor.

\- No puedo. – respondió con una expresión seria, viendo hacia otro lado. – Lo que he comenzado no lo puedo detener, pero no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero. Muchos olvidan, voluntaria o involuntariamente, los recuerdos de aquellos a quienes amaron. Esos recuerdos que nos forjan. Tú perdiste recuerdos muy bellos y desde ese momento la Blaze de esta imagen desapareció. Creciste, con un dolor que te hacia desconfiar de los demás. Un dolor que te hace llorar en silencio durante muchas noches. He visto tu alma y en ella hay una daga clavada en todo el corazón. Tienes que aceptar que el tiempo forjo un punto que no puedes cambiar por mucho que quieras. Por mucho que desees, tienes que aceptar lo que pasó. – termino de decir Amy calmadamente. Lamentablemente, yo no me sentía calmada. Unas lágrimas brotaban de mí, pero eran lágrimas de ira y odio. Su respuesta no era lo que esperaba. Sus palabras abrieron una herida que no quería que tocaran.

\- ¡Mi familia está muerta y crees que no lo acepto! ¡Ellos no volverán! ¡Son solo cenizas en las ruinas del Castillo Sur! ¡A pesar de todo lo bello que he visto, no quiero ver más! ¡No quiero que ese sentimiento me destruya ahora que he aceptado abrirme a la gente! – Estas palabras salían de mi boca como las llamas de mis manos. Sin darme cuenta, un aura de fuego también rodeaba mi cuerpo, que apagué inmediatamente.

\- ¿Pero te abres por qué quieres o porque crees que es lo correcto? He allí el dilema. Tienes que dejar ese sentimiento de dolor atrás, pero sin olvidarlo. El dolor puede ser malo pero es necesario, ya que con ellos podemos ver hasta dónde podemos soportar en la vida. Tú quieres olvidar y eso no es bueno. Esos sentimientos te alcanzaran y te destruirá a ti y a los que te rodean. – me respondió calmadamente, a pesar de los gritos que le lancé.

\- Por favor… detente. – ahora ya no le gritaba, sino que le suplicaba.

\- Lo siento... No puedo. – fue lo único que dijo antes de que la imagen de mi madre, mi tío, mi padre y yo cambiara.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación donde mi madre había leído la carta que Ferdinand le había escrito. Ya era de noche y en ella estaba toda mi familia reunida, cerca del fuego de la chimenea. Mi padre jugaba conmigo, haciendo esos gestos para los bebes. Mi madre se reía y mi tío estaba leyendo unos papeles, pero no significaba que no veía lo que hacía, riéndose de él. Me sequé las lágrimas que rodeaban mi rostro. Me estaban dado un regalo que otros desearían. Otros que también están en mi posición emocional _¿Cuántos no darían una parte de sus vidas para volver a ver a sus seres queridos una vez más?_ A pesar de no poder interactuar con ellos, los veía. Eso era más de lo que cualquiera podría tener. Vi que mi padre Ferdinand veía a mi tío Bahir, con un sentimiento de culpa.

\- Si hubiera estado contigo tal vez nada te hubiera pasado. – dijo él al ver el parche que usaba donde estuvo su ojo y las vendas que rodeaban su muñeca. Mi tío dejó de ver los papeles y le dirigió unas palabras.

\- ¿Y si hubieras muerto? Las cosas pasan por algo. Lo pasado, pasado. – dijo, riendo. Escuche como mi madre le decía todos los hechos que ocurrieron durante el año que no estuvo. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa al escuchar esto.

\- No puedo creerlo. Eso es fantástico. Me parece bien lo que hiciste. Ahora veo por qué hay mujeres guardias en el castillo. – decía mi padre mientras me besaba. – lo que has hecho es lo mejor del mundo. Una nación igualitaria. Cuando ese llegue día llegue todo cambiara para mejorar. –

\- Eso espero. – dijo mi madre, mientras me veía. Supongo que ella no quería que yo pasara por esas estúpidas tradiciones que pasó durante su infancia.

\- Yo también lo espero con ansias. – dijo una voz que reconocí al instante. Antes de verla, no podía creer que estuviera en ese momento allí. Al voltearme la vi. Era Ébano, que sonreía a mis padres. Ella entro en la habitación tranquilamente. Mi tío Bahir se paró del sofá sorprendido. Por alguna razón él se veía más nervioso que todos los demás.

\- ¡Ébano! ¿Cómo…? – Pregunto mi padre al verla.

\- Secreto – fue lo único que le respondió. Ella vio a mi madre. – Felicidades. Hace meses pude venir para felicitarte pero pasaron… cosas. Aun así, felicidades por esta bella criatura. – ella volvió a ver a mi padre, con una sonrisa lujuriosa. – No perdiste el tiempo ¿verdad tigre? – Al decir esto mi padre se sonroja un poco, igual que mi madre. Ébano se acerca a mí. Mi padre me pasa a sus brazos. Veo como de pequeña la miraba al principio con confusión, pero luego empiezo a reír. Los demás se quedan sorprendidos por algún motivo.

\- Eres la segunda persona con la que no llora cuando la cargan. – dice mi madre acercándose a Ébano. – Cuando se las paso a las niñeras, empieza a llorar y levanta los brazos buscándome a mí o a Bahir. Con Ferdinand no me sorprendió. Ella sabe con el corazón quien es su familia, y parece que le caíste bien. – mi madre me acariciaba. Ella observa algo en Ébano. – Traes el collar que te regalé la última vez que nos vimos. –

\- No me lo he quitado desde entonces. – Le responde a mi madre – tienes otro parecido a este, pero con unas perlas rojas. Se ve más llamativo. – Al terminar de decir esto, me entrega a los brazos de mi padre. – Bueno, vine por dos cosas y ya hice una. Bahir, tenemos cosas de que hablar. – Mi madre y mi padre miraron a mi tío sorprendidos.

\- ¿Creí que hablaríamos en privado? – Decía mi tío con un poco de nervio en su voz.

\- Te refieres en privado como aquella noche – dijo estas palabras con un tono de voz lujurioso. Todos los demás (incluyéndome) quedaron atónitos ante esta declaración.

\- Solo estuvimos trabajando. – respondió a la defensiva.

\- Sí, es cierto. Estuvimos trabajando… profundamente. – empezó a acariciar el pecho de mi tío. Mi madre no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ébano los vio a todos antes de hablar – Tienes razón. Mejor dejémoslo para otro día. Y como dijiste, en privado… será mucho mejor. – Le mostró un pequeño giño. Ella se acercó a la puerta – Espero que disfruten cada momento. Se lo merecen. Adiós… por ahora. – una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo. No sé porque, pero ella parecía saber más de lo que disimulaba. Esa era la sensación que tenía. En menos de un segundo lanzo una bomba de humo y cuando esta se disipó, ya no estaba. Mi madre observó a mi tío Bahir.

\- De todas las chicas que pudiste elegir, tenías que elegirla a ella. – dijo estas palabras, pero no se sentía enojo o felicidad en ella.

\- Es una historia chistosa. Pasó a los tres meses de irnos de aquí. Yo estaba revisando unas estrategias para defendernos y ella llegó para advertirme que hacia donde me dirigía era una trampa. – Los ojos de mi tío miraron hacia el techo y una sonrisa salió de él. – Antes de que se fuera le ofrecí un trago. De un trago se pasó a una charla, de una charla a unas risas y de unas risas a unos besos, y de unos besos a unas caricias y de unas caricias a… –

\- ¡Detente! – le interrumpió mi madre, a quien se le veía un poco apenada por lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo mi padre le mostraba una sonrisa de aprobación. Los hombres no cambian.

\- Te veo a ti y a Ferdinand acurrucados y arropados en una cama pero te molesta que cuente mis andanzas amorosas. Eso no es justo. – dijo, un poco molesto por eso.

\- Eso es diferente. – reprendió mi madre a mi tío. Luego de varias charlas ella vio el reloj y notó que ya era tarde. – Bueno. Ya es hora de dormirnos. -

\- Sí tienes razón. Mañana seguiremos disfrutando este tiempo en familia que hoy no aprovechamos del todo. – dijo mi padre alegremente. Mi tío Bahir lo mira un poco apenado.

\- Hubieras aprovechado más si no me hubieras acompañado a las reuniones por el regreso de los soldados. – le respondió.

\- Yo también soy soldado. Además, tenía que ayudar a los otros con el papeleo y otras cosas. No soy superior a nadie. Pero primero quería ver a la chica que robo mi corazón. – dijo esto con un tono de voz suave. Mi tío lo agarró del hombro y lo miro seriamente.

\- Estas hablando de mi hermana… – lo miro seriamente, antes de cambiar a alegre. – Y estoy feliz de que digas eso. De todas las personas que conozco, tú eres el único al que vi que mi hermana observaba con amor… ¡Y eso fue cuando ustedes tenían diez años! Enserio me hicieron esperar cinco años para verlos como pareja. – al terminar de decir lo empezó a abrazar. – Bueno, disfruten de la noche… - dijo esto retirándose de la habitación, y al salir se volteó a ver a mi madre, a mi padre y a mí. Una sonrisa malévola salía de su rostro (algo no muy raro en él) – Pero recuerden que ya tuvieron una bella niña. No es necesario que hagan otro bebe. No por el momento. Sé que hacerlos es divertido pero… - se detuvo en el momento que vio la expresión del rostro de mi madre.

\- ¡Bahir! – grito mi madre, con la cara roja de la pena que le dio al escuchar esa indirecta dada por su hermano. Mi padre sin embargo empezó a reír. Mi tío finalmente se retiró, pero en el pasillo se escuchaban las carcajadas que salían de su boca. Me pregunto cuántas veces le hizo bromas de esa manera, dejándola tan apenada.

La imagen cambiaba y estaba en la habitación de mi madre. Allí estábamos los tres acomodados en la cama. Mi madre tenía los parpados cerrados, pero mi padre no. Él la veía, como si aún no creyera que estaba durmiendo junto a ella. Que había vuelto. Pero era verdad. Ellos estaban juntos. Mi madre abría los parpados al sentir que la observaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dice, con una voz un poco cansada.

\- Es que estoy feliz de estar aquí pero…- se detiene un momento, suspirando un poco, antes de hablar. – Es que hoy es tu cumpleaños y no te traje nada, como hace un año. – mi madre solo le sonríe.

\- El mejor regalo que he podido recibir es tenerte a mi lado hoy, junto a nuestra hija. – termino de decir dándole un beso. – Dentro de unos días tú te volverás a ir y quiero aprovechar cada momento contigo. Así que debemos dormir. – dijo bostezando.

\- Buenas noches, mi amada Flames. – cerró sus ojos en ese momento.

\- Buenas noches, mi fantástico Ferdinand. – También hizo lo mismo que él.

La imagen cambió. Ahora me encontraba en una pequeña prado. En él, el césped era bello y allí estaban mi madre, junto conmigo, y mi padre teniendo un pequeño picnic. Mi padre con un tetero (biberón) me alimentaba. Allí, ellos hablaban de muchas cosas acerca de la guerra. Una guerra que sé que duro años. A lo lejos veo a mi tío, que se acercaba corriendo a su posición. Al llegar, tomó aliento y se sentó. Cogió un pedazo de pastel y de dos bocados se lo tragó.

\- Veo que no tienes hambre. – dijo sarcásticamente mi padre.

\- No, qué crees. – le respondió, tomándose un refresco.

\- Entonces, ¿Volverás con nosotros a la guerra? –Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a mi madre, quien esperaba la respuesta de mi tío Bahir.

\- Sí. – le contesto instantáneamente.

\- No otra vez. – fue lo que dijo mi madre. Ya una vez se habían ido, dejándola sola pero ahora era diferente. Ahora me tenía a mí. Tenía que cuidarme y gobernar un reino. Mi tío vio como mi madre se entristecía, pero él empezaba a sonreír. No sé porque lo hacía. Era una situación seria y el solo esbozaba esa sonrisa.

\- Esta vez será diferente. – al decir esto, mi madre alza la cabeza y lo mira. – He prometido a los ministros y a los otros gobernantes que estaré afuera durante un mes y 15 días, luego de eso volveré durante quince días para dar informes de la situación y luego me iré. Y será así sucesivamente. – Una parte de mi madre volvía a ser feliz pero se perdió al ver a mi padre Ferdinand. Mi tío Bahir notó esto y rápidamente habló. – Pero necesito a alguien que conozca los mares casi como la palma de su mano y yo sé el indicado. – Al escuchar esto, mi padre Ferdinand lo mira sorprendido.

\- Pero yo solo soy… - refuto pero fue interrumpido.

\- Alguien importante para nosotros. Además, todos los generales dieron su recomendación de que tú estuvieras conmigo. Ellos han agradecido todo lo que has hecho por ellos pero saben que no siempre te tendrán. Ellos saben que no pueden depender de ti siempre. – Se paró y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos. – Este mundo está conformado en un 90 por ciento de agua. Tras de eso, hay zonas del mar donde la marea es implacable y en otras donde no hay ni una pisca de viento. En otras hay picos de piedra que destrozan los barcos al contacto. Para poder llegar al reino de LifesPool hay que pasar por todo esto. Tenemos que ir por un camino largo, porque creemos que así podremos disuadir al rey de ese lugar a que se detenga. Pero si no podemos, tenemos que defender todos las rutas que llegan acá. – suspira un poco antes de continuar hablando. – Las islas que se encuentran en nuestro camino sufren esta guerra. No podemos ir más allá de lo que podemos. Tenemos que ser pacientes. – vuelve a dar unos respiros y mira a mí padre. – Yo no quiero dejar esta carga a mi hermana y contigo a mi lado sé que volveré a casa a salvo. – él le tendió la mano a lo cual mi padre la agarró.

\- Acepto con gusto. Aun así, nosotros decidimos que nadie sabría que yo soy el padre de Blaze, aun no. Eso lo diremos cuando esta guerra termine pero no sabemos cómo mantenerlo en secreto. -

\- De eso me encargué antes de que vinieras. Todos los empleados y los guardias de ese día son de mi más alta confianza. Ellos juraron que no dirían nada a nadie y yo creo en ellos. Además, los soldados que nos acompañaran harán lo mismo. – mi madre vio a mi padre y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Gracias Bahir. Ahora podré tener más tiempo para estar con él. – besó a mi padre en ese momento.

\- Y yo para estar con ustedes. Mis preciosas chicas de mi corazón. – dijo mi padre, devolviéndole el beso a mi madre. Al terminar, ve a mi tío y le sonríe pícaramente. – Ya hablaste en privado con Ébano para trabajar… profundamente. – al escuchar estas palabras mi tío Bahir escupe el refresco. Mi madre ríe ante el comentario.

\- Ahora sé porque me haces tantas bromas. Es muy divertido ver la expresión en sus rostros, jaja. – la risa de mi madre contagio a mi padre, quien hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡No es gracioso! – la voz de mi tío Bahir trataba de sonar con ira. Lamentablemente, para él, su tono de voz era de alguien apenado.

\- ¡Para nosotros sí! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Yo también reía ante esta situación, igual que Amy.

La imagen cambiaba y lo que mostraba era de nuevo como una película en cámara rápida. Vi pasar rápidamente todos esos bellos momentos que pasaron durante esos días en cuestión de minutos. Todos esas comidas en familia. Todos esos abrazos, las risas, los besos y las caricias de mi padre Ferdinand le daba a mi madre Flames. Igualmente, todas las cosas que mi padre hacía para no perder ni un minuto de no estar conmigo. Todos esos momentos en que me cargaba, me besaba, me cambiaba el pañal, me daba de comer, me bañaba, me dormía en sus brazos y así sucesivamente. Todo esto pasaba y era bello; y de un momento se detuvo. Me encontraba en el castillo, en la habitación de mi madre, quien estaba llorando. Veo como mi padre entra conmigo en sus manos, y detrás de él lo seguía mi tío. Él me pone en los brazos de Bahir y empieza abrazar a mi madre por la espalda y le empieza a besar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- Flames, por favor. Tienes que ser fuerte. Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por nuestra hija. – Supe lo que estaba pasando. Ya en esto se irían y dejarían a mi madre sola de nuevo. Mi madre movía la cabeza en señal de negación. No quería aceptarlo. Realmente_ ¿Quién podría aceptar que las personas que amabas se fueran de tú lado para tal vez para no volver?_ La respuesta es sencilla: "_**Nadie"**__._

\- ¡No quiero que se vayan! No puedo soportarlo. – Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Mi padre se pone en frente de ella y se las seca. Aun así, ella se para empuñando sus manos y lo comienza a golpear (de manera suave) frenéticamente en su pecho. Mi padre logra agarrarle las manos y la mira. Ella volvía a sollozar. – ¡No es justo! No… es… justo. – decía, entrecortada. Ahora era mi padre quien empezaba a llorar. En un rápido movimiento la abraza.

\- Lo sé. Realmente lo sé, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. – dijo con una voz suave, tratando de ocultar su dolor. En ese momento la besa desprevenidamente. Ella trata de zafarse, sabiendo lo que intentaba, pero al final no opone resistencia. Realmente mi padre sabía cómo llegar a mi madre para calmarla.

\- Dámela Bahir. – Le pidió ella a mi tío. El lentamente me pasa y me empieza a mecer suavemente. Mi tío nos abraza y empieza a llorar.

\- Sé que lo que hacemos te está dañando pero debes entender que es por un bien mayor. – le da un beso a su hermana y luego a su sobrina (yo). Mi madre lo mira a él y luego mira a Ferdinand. Una sonrisa sale de ella.

\- Prométemelo. Prométeme que tú y Bahir volverán. Que siempre volverán. – le suplicaba y escuchar su voz era doloroso.

\- Flames. Hace un año te prometí que volvería, y así fue. Te prometo que Volveremos. Nosotros volveremos en una pieza. – Decía, dándole confianza a mi madre.

\- O, en el mejor de los casos, en 3/4 (tres cuartos). – Dijo, haciendo sus chistes habituales. Mi madre lo ve, pero en vez de verlo con rabia por arruinar ese momento, lo mira con una sonrisa.

\- En tu caso seria 3/5 (tres quintos). – Bromeo mi madre. Mi padre soltó una carcajada.

\- Touché. – fue lo único que dijo ante su comentario. Todos rieron, dejando el momento tenso que se avecinaba.

La imagen cambió. Me Encontraba en la azotea del castillo. El amanecer hacia acto de presencia y los navíos se alejaban de la isla. Miré como mi madre veía hacia el horizonte, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. En ese momento, yo empiezo a llorar en sus brazos. Ella me mira y también cae en llanto.

\- Tranquila Blaze. Tú padre dijo que volvería. El volverá. – Ambas llorábamos. Aun siendo una pequeña bebé (No teniendo un poco más de cuatro meses) entendía lo que pasaba. – Ellos volverán. – Termino de decir.

La imagen cambió. Un llanto se escuchaba en el pasillo. Reconocí esa voz al instante. Era yo quien lloraba. Camine por el pasillo y vi a mi madre cargándome. A su lado se encontraba Markel y una de las empleadas.

\- Parece tener un poco de fiebre. Le prepararé un poco de manzanilla para ayudarla. – dijo ella a mi madre. Ella estaba un poco asustada y asintió. La trabajadora se marcha en ese momento.

\- Tranquila, va estar bien. – decía Markel. Mi madre solo me cargaba en su hombro. – Si usted está calmada le trasmitirá ese sentimiento a su hija. – trato de aconsejarla. Mi madre siguió su consejo. A los pocos minutos ya no lloraba, pero que mostraba gestos de dolor. La empleada, llegaba en ese momento y le entrega a mi madre el tetero, quien me lo da inmediatamente.

\- No sé qué haría si algo le pasara. Ella es la luz de mis ojos. – dijo, viéndome tomando la bebida.

\- Nada malo le va a pasar a usted y a su hija. Todo estará bien. – Estas palabras le dieron confianza a mi madre.

\- Gracias. ¿Cómo ha estado Annick? – le pregunto al guardia. Él mira hacia el suelo, con una expresión de tristeza.

\- Ella está bien, o eso creo. No la he visto ni he sabido nada en estos últimos meses. Ha estado en la isla de Ekurewe, como secretaria del ministro de defensa. Aunque ella quería ese puesto, acepto con gusto ese trabajo. – Sus ojos se mostraban rojos, con ganas de llorar.

\- Ella te ama y te debe estar extrañando mucho. – dijo mi madre, haciendo que

\- Gracias. Es una lástima que no pueda decirle nuestro secreto. El secreto que nos pidió que guardáramos. –

\- Ella entenderá. No se lo dije en ese momento y no le molestaba saber quién era el padre de Blaze. – Mi madre notó que terminé de tomarme el tetero y que me estaba quedando dormida. – Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, princesa. – dijo él, pero mi madre se volteó, con una mirada algo descontenta.

\- Flames. Tú puedes decirme Flames – le reprendió mi madre, con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches… Flames. – Al oír esto mi madre se retiró.

Ya en su habitación me acuesta para dormirme, pero no en la cama, sino en una cuna que estaba a su lado. Veo como ella nota que yo empiezo a alzar las manos, buscándola. Ella se acerca y empieza entonar una canción suavemente mientras movía sus manos, haciendo brotar sus llamas para crear distintas formas con estas.

\- _**"Eres mi sol. Eres mi luz. Cuando todo está nublado solo tengo que verte para que mi día se ilumine. Lo eres todo para mí. Eres el mejor regalo que una chica puede recibir. Tú sonrisa me alegra y me da confianza cuando la pierdo. Al tenerte en mis brazos veo y siento que eres lo más especial de este mundo y nunca te dejaré. Te quiero… mi pequeña y tierna Blaze."**_– Al terminar de cantar, mira como me quedo dormida, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella hace lo mismo, arropándome y dándome un beso. – No rima y aun así te gusta. Eso es bueno. – Bosteza y se acuesta en su cama. De mis ojos brotaban lágrimas luego de escuchar esta tonada. Aunque tenía razón con la rima, no me importaba.

\- Y tú querías que no te mostrara nada más. – me dijo Amy. Ahora no sabía que decirle. A pesar de saber cómo terminaría todo, no quería dejar de ver. _Qué ironía ¿Verdad?_

La imagen cambiaba. Estaba en el parlamento. Allí se encontraba mi madre, junto con unos asesores y políticos. Ella hablaba y recibía diferentes papeles. Los miraba, los firmaba y se los entregaba. Luego de varios minutos de estos quehaceres, ella sale de allí y mira hacia el cielo. En ese momento llega Markel, conmigo en un cochecito. Ella rápidamente me coge y me empieza a besar. Ellos comienzan a caminar por las calles de la ciudad de Firefly. Allí, muchos ciudadanos se acercaban para saludar a mi madre, y verme más de cerca. Otros, la mayoría mujeres, gritaban de alegría en señal de felicidad por los actos tomados hace meses. Mi madre se había convertido en el pilar para una democracia justa y noble para las mujeres. A lo lejos escucharon un grito que los detuvo.

\- Caminan sin mí. – su voz sonaba alegre. Mi madre y Markel se voltean. Sus ojos ven a la lince. Markel la coge de la cintura y le da un beso apasionado. Ella no tuvo tiempo para siquiera reaccionar, pero no le importa, ya que se lo devuelve.

\- Creí que no te vería en mucho, mucho tiempo. – decía Markel, con los ojos llorosos.

\- Yo también, pero solo estaré por unos días. Te fui a buscar al castillo y me dijeron que estaban aquí. – le respondía, también con los ojos llorosos.

\- Estoy feliz de verte. – mi madre se acercó a ella. Annick me noto y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Es bellísima. Es la idéntica a su madre. – le respondió.

\- Gracias. Se llama Blaze. – me entrego en sus brazo y esta empezó a hacer esos gestos que le hacen los adultos a los bebes. Yo empiezo a reír. – Le agradas, eso es fantástico. –

\- Gracias. Eso es bueno. – Ella me entrega a los brazos de mi madre Flames. Luego, ella mira rápidamente a Markel, acercándose a él. – Atesoraré cada minuto que pase a tu lado. – al terminar de decir esto, le da un beso. Mi madre mira la escena y una sonrisa maliciosa sale de su rostro.

\- No soy la más indicada para darles este consejo, ya que tengo una hija, pero protéjanse muy bien. Tener y criar un bebe es algo muy duro. Lo sé muy bien. – En ese momento nota como Annick y Markel se sonrojan de pena, ante su comentario. Mi madre empieza a reír durante varios segundos y de pronto se detiene, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de terror. – ¡Por Alá! Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. – decía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron asustados la lince y el coala al mismo tiempo.

\- En serio no lo puedo creer. ¡Dios mío, me he convertido en mi hermano! – al escuchar esto, Annick y Markel la miran algo disgustos. _¿Quién no lo estaría?_ Mi madre observa de nuevo a la pareja. – Markel, te tengo una misión muy importante. –

\- ¿Cuál sería, Flames? – le respondió el coala.

\- Necesito que estos días te quedes con Annick. Acompáñala, te lo has ganado – Annick sonreía ante estas palabras.

\- Pero… - trataba de oponerse, tal vez porque no creía sus palabras.

\- Y es una orden. – Lo miró seriamente mi madre.

\- La acepto con gusto. – al decir esto, abraza tiernamente a la lince.

\- Bien, Yo los dejo para que disfruten de todo su tiempo. -

\- Un día de estos, antes de irme, iré a verte para hablar y despedirme de ti y de tu hijita. –

\- Eso sería increíble. – dijo mi madre, mientras se despedía.

La imagen cambiaba. Ya era de noche y el brillo de la luna iluminaba todo el lugar. En una habitación, me mostraba a mi madre jugando conmigo. Yo gateaba de un lugar a otro mientras babeaba, dejando una pequeña línea atrás. Mientras que ella se reía y me limpiaba la boca, yo sentía un poco de pena. Me escuché que dar unos quejidos. Mi madre alza mis labios y me mira.

\- Te están saliendo tus dientes de leches. Como pasa el tiempo. –

\- Creo que ya son seis meses ¿o me equivoco? – al escuchar esa voz me volteo, igual que mi madre. Allí estaba él. Mi padre. Mi madre se queda sorprendida, tal vez porque no esperaba verlo.

\- ¡Estas aquí! – mi madre me cargó y se acercó a mi padre Ferdinand. Lo besa y el nos abraza. – Estoy tan feliz porque creí que llegarías mañana. – decía, mientras yo mostraba una sonrisa alzando mis manos. Mi madre ve esto y me pasa a sus brazos.

\- Lo sé, pero resulta que el viento nos ayudó y llegamos antes de lo previsto. –

\- Eso es bueno. Ah, y sí. Nuestra pequeña Blaze tiene seis meses. La tuve a los ocho meses de embarazo. –

\- Se te adelanto. "No podías esperar los nueve meses, ¿verdad?" – me dijo, con una voz chistosa. Mi madre se reía de esto. En medio de eso, mi padre mira su brazo y una pequeña expresión salía de su rostro. – Flames, por favor pásame un trapo. – al ver mi madre su brazo nota que lo tiene mojado de baba. Ella se ríe – Eso es tan tierno. – dice él, mientras me besaba la frente.

\- Ferdinand ¿Dónde está Bahir? –

\- Él está abajo. Ya en esto sube. – al terminar de decir estas palabras mi tío entra y abraza a mi madre.

\- Te extrañé tanto. – le decía mi madre a él

\- Yo también te extrañé. – Mi tío Bahir me comienza a cargar. – sí que has crecido.

\- Yo también le decía eso. – le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, disfrutemos del momento. – decía mi madre.

En ello, las imágenes volvían a verse en cámara rápida. Vi a Amy instintivamente. Una parte de mi quería disfrutar estos recuerdos de manera normal y no darle un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo.

\- Te lo dije al comienzo. Solo puedo mostrarte un fragmento de la vida que rodea a tu madre. – dijo ella, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Pero… también es mi vida. – replique ante su observación.

\- No. Es la vida de tu madre y tú estás en ella. – refutó ella

\- Entiendo. – dije, pero sabía que mentía. Sentía que unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y me las limpié rápidamente.

Luego de esta pequeña charla yo miré todo lo que pasaba. Vi pasar todos los meses rápidamente. Diferentes momentos, diferentes recuerdos, diferentes vidas. Casi todas eran iguales y a la vez diferentes. Mi madre Flames esperando a que mi padre Ferdinand y mi tío Bahir llegaran. Momentos de abrazos, besos y risas. Todas esas acciones de comer, jugar y disfrutar en familia. Cada minuto que pasaba me veía más grande. Durante unos pocos segundos la imagen se ralentizó de manera normal. Allí estaban mi madre, mi padre y mi tío. También estaba Markel, varios guardias (femeninos y masculinos) y las empleadas del castillo. Todos estaban como en una celebración. Cuando vi de quien era me sorprendió. Era mi primer cumpleaños. Todos tenían esos gorros de fiestas y había un pastel grande en medio de la sala. Todos entonaban ese típico cantico hasta que terminaron.

\- Bueno, Blaze ya es tiempo de que soples la vela. – digo mi padre.

\- Si, así es. – refutó mi madre dándome un beso. En ese momento soplé las velas y todos gritaron de alegría.

\- Eztoy felis de que eztemos juntoz. Loz quiero papi y mami.- Dije. Una sonrisa salía de mí.

Luego de eso, las imágenes volvían a mostrarse en cámara rápida. Meses transcurrían en minutos. Mi padre y mi tío volvían y se iban. Dejando a mi madre y a mí con dolor. Esos días que pasábamos eran maravillosos. Pero la ida era lo peor. Aun así, una sensación de calidez brotaba dentro de mí. Una sensación que no había sentido en años, antes de conocer a mis amigos de la otra dimensión. Una sensación que me hacía sonreír. Noté que Amy me miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa, a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, pero en su rostro noté que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Es que… es que… estoy recordando. Los momentos que no me mostraste, los estoy recordando. Esos recuerdos están volviendo lentamente, como la niebla disipándose. Recuerdo los picnic con mi madre y mi padre. Recuerdo que mi padre siempre me leía antes de dormir. Los viajes en barco con mi familia; mi padre tratando de enseñarme lo que sabía sobre el mar. Recuerdo las bromas que mi tío Bahir me enseño para hacerle a Markel. – reí ante esto. – Mi madre se ponía furiosa con mi tío y lo veía a él huir de ella mientras le lanzaba esferas de fuego. Todo eso está volviendo. – las lágrimas de felicidad empañaban mi rostro. Ya no me importaba limpiármelas. Quería que me rodearan.

\- Bueno, continuemos. – dijo Amy, alzando su mano y chasqueando los dedos.

Pero algo ocurrió. La imagen se mostraba rodeada de sombras que se movían. El lugar era una cueva, la humedad, los musgos, las estalagmitas y estalactitas mostraban que era subterránea. En ello veo que mi madre está caminando cerca de la orilla de un risco.

\- Apúrate. No tenemos tiempo que perder. – decía ella. Su atuendo ya no era el mismo que le había visto. Ahora era un vestido de cuerpo completo de color violeta. Noté que Amy estaba algo desorientada, como si estuviera cansada. La sostuve y en ese momento la imagen desaparecía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué todo está rodeado de sombras? – Le pregunté.

\- Hechos del futuro y el pasado están sucediendo al mismo tiempo. – me respondió. Su voz era poco perceptible.

\- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que pude decir ante ese argumento.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez tu madre está en el futuro; o puede que esté en el pasado tratando de volver a su presente, que es el futuro del pasado; o alguien está en el pasado tratando de volver al futuro, que es su presente. – Al decir estas palabras confusas ella se soba la cabeza. – Odio cuando hay viajes en el tiempo. No sé cómo explicarlo bien. – termino de decir viéndome.

\- Tranquila, yo entiendo perfectamente. – bueno, más o menos.

\- Como solo soy yo quien te está mostrando estos fragmentos, la energía que se consume es mucha y ante cualquier perturbación temporal, pierdo un poco el control. – logró reponerse y se paró.

Las imágenes volvían a mostrarse. En ella me veo (deduciendo mi edad en aquel entonces) con dos años. Yo corría desnuda, pasando delante de varios guardias. Detrás de mí me perseguía mi padre, sosteniendo una toalla en la mano. Escuche unas risas, por parte de los guardias. Siento mucha vergüenza ante esa imagen. Sé que a esa edad puede que uno no siente vergüenza pero no lo podía evitar. Corría sin más, sin importarme nada. A diferencia de la mayoría de los machos, nuestra intimidad no es tapada por el pelaje que tenemos. Ellos pueden darse ese lujo de andar "desnudos". Claro, hay especies donde el pelaje tapa todo el cuerpo por igual (Como las ardillas).

\- ¡Blaze! Vuelve aquí de una vez – gritó mi padre. Yo sin embargo no me detenía.

\- ¡No! No quiero bañarme. ¡No me quiero bañar! – gritaba, con un gesto de descontento en la cara. Amy reía ante esto. Yo me tapé el rostro con mi mano, porque aún sentía vergüenza.

\- ¡Te tengo! – dijo mi padre Ferdinand, alzándome con la toalla puesta.

\- No, no, no. ¡No quiero! – pataleaba en sus brazos. Sin embargo, él solo muestra gesto de alegría.

\- Bueno. Si no te quieres bañar no te voy a obligar. Es una lástima. Hubiéramos ido de picnic a ese bello lugar que tanto te gusta, que queda por aquí cerca. – al decir esto, por arte de magia, me detengo.

\- ¡Me quiero bañar! ¡Me quiero bañar! ¡Me quiero bañar! – repetía, una y otra vez.

\- Pero si dijiste hace un segundo que no quería. – dijo mi padre, con una expresión fingida de asombro.

\- No. Yo no he dicho eso. – repetía.

\- Bueno. Si tú lo dices. Vamos a bañarte. – Me alza y me lleva en sus hombros.

Las imágenes seguían su curso igual que siempre. Todo en cámara rápida. Bellos momentos que duraban cuestión de segundo pero que en mi mente lentamente estaba recordando, no inmediatamente pero poco a poco. Después de eso, se detiene, mostrándome en una sala de juegos/estudio. En ella me encontraba yo, leyendo un libro antiguo. Noto como mi madre entra y me mira seriamente. Veo a mi joven yo disimular que no la he visto pero notaba en mi rostro un poco de temor.

\- Blaze. – Dijo mi madre, con un tono de voz seria. Veo como dejo el libro al lado y la miro con una sonrisa temerosa.

\- Sí. ¿Qué pasa mami? – dije. Tratando de disimular. No sabía exactamente porque estaba temerosa.

\- Blaze. – Volvió a repetir mi madre, con el mismo tono de voz. En ese momento veo como dejo de sonreír y caigo en llanto. Mi madre sin embargo se agacha a la altura de mi joven yo. Ella me limpia las lágrimas y me daba un abrazo. En ese momento ella se separa y yo muevo mis manos, haciendo brotar unas llamas. En eso, aparece la Sol esmeralda roja cayendo en mis manos. Miro como se la entregó a mi madre, quien solo sonreía.

\- Lo siento. – dije, al verme acorralada por el cariño de mi madre.

\- Oh, Blaze. Tú sabes que estos no son juguetes. Son reliquias de gran poder. –

\- Lo sé. – dije con un tono de voz bajo. – Pero para mí son más que eso. – al escuchar esto, mi madre me mira un poco confusa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dice ella, con una sonrisa.

\- Yo siento que tienen vida. Siento una conexión de emociones que brotan de ellas. En especial de esta gema. – señalo la Sol Esmeralda roja. Mi madre la ve y la acaricia.

\- Yo también la siento. Pero aun así, no puedes tomarlas sin permiso. Tú aun no estás preparada para desatar todo su potencial. – dijo ella, manteniendo su bella sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso? – dije refunfuñando. Sin embargo, mi madre solo me mira y me da un beso en la frente.

\- Cuando sea el momento ¿Quieres comer un helado? – Ante esta pregunta asiento, esbozando una sonrisa. Mi madre me toma de la mano y juntas salimos.

La imagen cambiaba pero mostrándome en el mismo lugar. Allí estaban mi madre Flames, mi padre Ferdinand y yo. Mi madre y yo dibujábamos mientras mi padre leía, aunque se le veía que nos observaba con una sonrisa. En esos momentos entra Markel y se acerca a mi madre. Ella lo mira, con un pequeño temor en su rostro.

\- Acaban de llamar del parlamento. La necesitan a usted y a su hermano de inmediato. Él ya se fue. – dijo él.

\- La reunión era dentro de una hora. -

\- Lo sé. Pero me dijeron por teléfono que la adelantaron. – Decía él, con un poco de rabia.

Mi madre me observa, viendo que seguía dibujando. Ella se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente, con los ojos algo rojos.

\- Tranquila mami. Yo sé que tienes mucho trabajo y lo entiendo. – escuche lo que dije. Tan joven y tan tranquila ante la situación. – Además, papi se quedará conmigo. – en ese instante ella me abraza.

\- Te quiero. – dijo, con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella se retira de la sala, seguido por mi padre.

\- Flames, tranquila. – dijo él mi padre Ferdinand.

\- ¿Tranquila? Quiero aprovechar cada minuto con nuestra hija, pero lo tengo que perder en una estúpida reunión que al final y al cabo terminaran aplazando. – decía ella. Se denotaba ira en su voz. Por primera vez, desde que he visto estas imágenes, veo a mi padre viendo enojado a mi madre.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo no quiero pasar más tiempo con ella? – mi madre se sorprendió ante esto. – Tú estás con ella muchos días y perder uno no es nada. Pero yo… solo tengo quince días cada dos meses para verla, jugar y disfrutarla. Ya tiene tres años con seis meses, y solo he podido disfrutar una pequeña pizca de todo ese tiempo. – Los ojos de mis padres se veían llorosos.

\- Disfrutarías más si te quedaras. – refutó ella.

\- Sabes que lucho por la libertad. No me voy por placer o diversión. El lugar donde nací, la nación en donde me crie está en peligro y no puedo permitir que caiga en malas manos. Tengo miedo de que si cae… las vea a ustedes caer. – en eso, se soba la mano por los ojos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. Mi madre, sin embargo, detiene su mano y lo besa.

\- Lo siento. Ve y disfruta de cada minuto con nuestro fruto de amor. Volveré tan pronto termine. – dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa. Supongo que tenían miedo de dejarme o perderme por esta guerra. _Lamentablemente yo sabía que ese miedo se volvería realidad_. Ella se retira del lugar y mi padre camina devolviéndose a la sala donde me encontraba.

\- ¿Cómo está mi bella hija? – dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Bien. – dije yo, devolviéndole el mismo gesto.

\- Oí que, por parte de tu profesor privado, que eres muy lista. –

\- Sí. Si lo soy. – dije, orgullosa de esto.

\- Pues bien, dime: ¿Cuánto mide el radio de nuestro planeta? – preguntó mi padre.

\- Bueno, primero: desde el radio ecuatorial mide 31890.5 Km. Por el polar mide 31784 Km; y por el medio mide 31855 Km. – Noto como lo veo, con una cara de saber si lo que dije era correcto.

\- Tú eres la lista, no yo. – al escuchar eso lo veo con un gesto algo disgustada pero mi padre empieza a reír y me comienza a hacer cosquillas.

\- Basta… Para… no puedo dejar de reír. – decía yo. Mi padre se detiene dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Vamos por un bocadillo. – termino de decir, cargándome en sus hombros.

La imagen cambiaba. Ahora en la sala nos encontrábamos Markel, mi tío Bahir, mi padre Ferdinand, mi madre Flames y yo. Yo tenía un atuendo de bailaría. Era una túnica de color purpura, con pantalones cortos negros. La camisa larga es sin mangas y también llevaba dos pulseras rojas y zapatillas de color púrpura oscuro (Ver traje de gimnasia en Mario y Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos 2008). Todos estaban callados cuando ponen la música. Yo comienzo a bailar al ritmo de la tonada. El ballet ha sido algo que me ha gustado hacer desde que era niña. Me gusta esa precisión, esa belleza y disciplina que impone. Todos me veían bailar, y sonreían. Todos me querían mucho.

\- Eres tan tierna. – Dijo Amy. Yo la vi, con una incógnita en mi mente. _¿Por qué, de las siete Esmeraldas, ella era la más unida a mí?_

\- Me doy cuenta de eso. – respondí.

La imagen volvía a cambiar. Volvía a estar en ese prado donde hacíamos los picnics. Cada vez que cambiaba la imagen, yo me veía un poco más grande. Allí estaba mi madre corriendo de un lado para otro siendo perseguida por mí. Mi padre y mi tío estaban revisando unos papeles, y Markel solo estaba vigilándonos. Mi madre se acerca a los hombres, respirando lentamente, estaba agotada. Aun así, yo me acerco pidiéndole que continuáramos.

\- Markel. Bahir. Es tiempo de que sean los perseguidos. - Dijo, jadeando un poco. Ellos se vieron y comenzaron a correr. Veo como los persigo.

\- You can't escape me! – dije, persiguiendo a mi tío y a Markel.

Mi madre se acuesta en las piernas de mi padre, pero nota que está concentrado en los papeles. - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Nada. Es solo que algo no encaja. – decía él, pasando las hojas una y otra vez. Vio a mi madre y, por la expresión de confusión de ella, empezó a hablar. – Es que hay un humano que está ayudando, con tecnología avanzada como robots o navíos más fuertes, al reino de LifesPool. –

\- Un humano. Eso es raro. Ellos son muy escasos. Incluso, si se juntaran todas las pequeñas colonias que tienen en todo el mundo, no superarían los diez mil habitantes. Además, ellos no son muy sociables con nosotros. Se creen la especie superior. Dañan todo lo que toca. – pensó por un momento lo que dijo. – Bueno, casi siempre. Supongo que habrá ecologistas que traten de convencerlos que están haciendo daño al planeta. -

\- Eso no es lo que me parece raro. Es que cada vez que nuestro ejército se enfrenta a él, muchos dicen que pareciera que cada día se ve más viejo. Y eso se lo puedo asegurar. Nos enfrentamos a él un día y, al siguiente se veía tres años más viejo. –

\- Pase lo que pase, yo sé que ustedes triunfarán. – En ese momento un viento sopla fuerte, haciendo caer unos papeles que sostenía mi padre. El los coge rápido, pero mi madre agarra una foto y al verla queda aterrada. Mi padre Ferdinand se la quita de la mano. Veo a lo lejos como mi tío Bahir se percata de lo ocurrido y le haces señas a Markel para que siguiera jugando conmigo, mientras él se acerca a la pareja. – ¿Qué demonios les pasó? – decía asustada. Mi padre aparta la vista y es mi tío Bahir quien la mira fijamente.

\- Muchos de los hombres que hemos perdido les queman el cuerpo para evitar que los identifiquemos. – mi tío se soba los ojos con su mano. – Y lo peor es que uno de los soldados que logró escapar, y ver lo sucedido, nos dijo que ellos los quemaban vivos o les echaban una especie de ácido, riéndose de sus actos. – Noto como la respiración de mi tío aumenta durante unos segundos. – No sé qué les pasa por su mente para hacer eso. Lo que ellos hacen no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. –

\- Te entiendo. – Lo mira y la veo pensativa. Ella vuelve a ver a mi tío. – Bahir, ¿Has sabido algo de tu novia, Ébano? No la he visto desde hace meses. – él, al escuchar esto, se entristece un poco.

\- No. Hace tiempo que tampoco la he visto. En muchos encuentros contra el ejército enemigo, nos hemos topado con miembros de la Legión de Asesinos que ella comanda. Les pregunto y lo único que me responden es: "_Todo se revelará a su debido tiempo" _o _"Cuando ella quiera verte, te verá cuando menos lo esperes". _Luego de eso desaparecen más rápido que las sombras. –

\- La amas, ¿Verdad? – dijo mi madre. Él la miró, sonriendo.

\- Sí. – fue lo único que respondió, antes de salir corriendo. A lo lejos veo como me empieza a abrazar y a traerme a mis padres. – Nos vas a dejar sin energía Blaze. Creo que a este paso necesitaras un hermanito para divertirte. – mi tío Bahir se queda pensando en lo que dijo, antes de seguir hablando. – Blaze, pídeles a tus padres que tengan otro bebe para que tú seas la hermana mayor. – al escuchar esto, noto como empiezo a alégrame, pero me detengo, viéndolo a él un poco confusa.

\- Tío ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? – Me escuché decir. Todos los presentes se sorprenden ante esta pregunta. Mi tío Bahir queda pasmado, pero vuelve en sí.

\- Bueno… los bebes… este… – dice balbuceando y sobándose la cabeza, sin saber que contestar. – Esa es una pregunta… – en ese momento veo como me toma de la mano de mi joven yo y me lleva frente a mi madre. - …. Que debe ser contestada por tu mamá. – mi madre mira fulminantemente a mi tío.

\- Mi pequeña Blaze, tú confías en mí, ¿Verdad? – me decía ella. Vi como asentí ante esa pregunta. – Pues bien. Si te digo que aún no te puedo contestar porque eres muy joven, ¿te molestarías conmigo? – esta vez niego con la cabeza. Ella me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente. – Bueno, ¿Quieres ver algo gracioso? – Volvía a asentí r de nuevo. – Uno… Dos… y… - en eso veo como mi tío se asusta y comienza a correr, alejándose de todos. –… ¡TRES! – grita mi madre, lanzando una esfera de fuego. Esta impacta en la espalda de él, haciéndolo caer. Todos nos reímos ante esto. Mi madre me hace señas para que vaya a ayudarlo. Veo como me alejo de ellos y me acerco a mi tío.

\- No me parece tan mala idea. – Dice mi padre Ferdinand, sonriéndole a mi madre. Veo como ella piensa un poco lo que él dijo.

\- Tal vez hagamos uno después de que Blaze cumpla los cuatro años. Me gustaría que cuando nazca ella tenga cinco años. – una sonrisa se vislumbra por parte de ella.

\- Eso sería maravilloso. – le da mi padre un beso apasionado. Al terminar el beso, ve a Markel, que los observa felizmente. – Markel, Flames me dijo que querías unirte al ejercito cuando cumplieras los 18 pero ¿Por qué no te enlistaste? – esa era una pregunta que no se me pasó por la mente. La primera vez que lo vi, se le veía con ganas de unirse a la batalla. Veo que Markel solo sonríe.

\- Con el paso de los meses me pareció un honor más grande proteger a tu familia. – dijo él.

\- Estoy feliz de que pienses eso. Gracias. – Mi padre y él chocaron los puños, en señal de respeto.

\- La próxima vez dame más tiempo. – le refuta mi tío, quien cojeaba un poco.

\- Entonces perdería la gracia. – todos reían ante ese cometario, incluso mi tío.

La imagen cambio y me encontraba en la habitación de mi madre. Allí estaba mi yo joven, que hacia brotar de sus manos las llamas que consideré como una maldición desde mi infancia. En sus ojos (mis ojos) se denotaba alegría. Miré alrededor y vi que el diario de mi madre residía sobre el escritorio, abierto y listo para leer. Me dirigí allí para verlo, queriendo saber que era lo último que había escrito. Pero al llegar, sin previo aviso, vi como una esfera de fuego impactaba contra esta. Quede pasmada ante la imagen de las páginas quemándose. Vi como mi yo joven corría rápidamente, con terror en su rostro, para apagar las llamas. Unos suspiros de agitación brotaban de mi yo joven. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y vi a mi madre, pasmada ante la misma imagen. Ella corrió rápidamente, quitándome de las manos su diario. Ella temblaba, mientras sobaba sus dedos por los bordes del diario. Noté como me alejaba de ella y aferraba al marco de la puerta. Mi madre dejó su objeto más íntimo de vuelta en el escritorio.

\- Blaze… Ven aquí. – Dijo ella, de espalda, pero no vi que me moviera, tal vez por el miedo que debía sentir en ese momento. Mi madre, dándose la vuelta, me mira. En sus ojos había una expresión que no se como describir. – Blaze… he dicho que vengas aquí. – dijo ella, con un tono de voz más serio y más alto. Vi como empecé a caminar lentamente hacia ella, con temor en el rostro. Al llegar frente a mi madre ella me alza con sus manos, mientras se sienta en la cama. Ella me acuesta boca abajo en sus piernas, con la cabeza mirando su mano izquierda y mis piernas mirando su mano derecha. Noto como mi madre se quita el guante de su mano derecha y me baja un poco los pantalones, dejando mis nalgas expuestas. – Te he dicho muchas veces que no juegues con tus llamas dentro del castillo. Ahora bien, ¿Me has hecho caso? – Durante uno segundos vi como dudé en responder.

\- N-No – respondí, mientras sollozaba. En ese instante ella me dio una nalgada.

\- No, no lo haces. Me has desobedecido muchas veces, quemando por accidente muchas cosas y/o personas. – Refutó ella, dándome otra nalgada.

\- Lo-Lo siento mami. – dije, con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Ella volvía a darme otra nalgada. Note que ella también estaba llorando.

\- Sí, se que lo sientes. Aun así, todo mal acto… – volvía a refutar, mientras me daba otra nalgada. - tiene una consecuencia debes pagar. – termino de decir dándome otra nalgada.

Al ver esta escena no sabría decir quien sufrió más: Ella por perder sus escritos, en donde estaba la recopilación de todas sus experiencias y emociones, y castigarme por ello. O yo, por pensar (tal vez) que mi madre me castigaba por rabia. Ella me subía de nuevo el pantalón y me paraba. En ese instante, mi padre entraba asustado. Corro a sus piernas, mientras él se quedaba pasmado, sin saber lo que sucedía.

\- Flames, ¿Qué pasó? – Mi madre lo mira.

\- Pasó esto – Le muestra su diario semi-calcinado. Mi padre me mira, viendo que me sobaba las nalgas. – El regalo que me distes hace años se destruyo. Todo lo que escribí sobre mí, ti, nuestra hija, todos nosotros, se ha perdido. Todo se ha perdido. -

\- No Flames. No todo se ha perdido. – dijo mi padre, haciendo que ella lo viera. – Aun seguimos aquí y puede seguir escribiendo. Se que ese regalo te encantaba pero hay cosas que no puedes evitar. Nuestra hija está aprendiendo a utilizar el bello poder heredara de su hermosa madre. -

\- Yo… Yo… - decía ella, quien no sabia que contestar ante lo dicho. Ella trata de acercarse a mí pero yo soy reacia a que me toque, ocultándome detrás de las piernas de mi padre. – Lo entiendo. – ella se alejó, llorando. Al ver como se aleja, mi joven yo corre y salta a sus brazos.

\- Lo siento mami… Lo siento mucho. Yo no debí haber… - traté de disculparme, pero soy interrumpido.

\- No. Soy yo quien lo siente. Juro que no te alzare la mano de nuevo. – dijo, besándome mucho, mientras yo me reía; mi padre se acerco y nos beso a ambas.

Yo sonreía ante esta imagen, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Había destruido el objeto más personal de mi madre y esta, por instinto, me había castigado por lo hecho; pero ella se sentía tan mal por pegarme. No podía decir que lo que hizo estuvo mal, ya que no soy madre ni tengo algo tan personal. Aun así, mi padre le mostró que lo importaba era los momentos que se disfrutaron y se recordaban; y que escribirlos era cuestión de uno. Mi madre vio de nuevo el diario y lo guardo en un pequeño cofre de madera. Ese cofre era el mismo que yo había encontrado en mi tiempo. Un tropiezo que me llevó hasta este punto.

La imagen cambiaba. Ahora me encontraba afuera del castillo, cerca a la entrada principal. Ya era de noche y una la tormenta se alzaba con una fiereza indescriptible. Los relámpagos no se hacen esperar, iluminando los cielos; seguido por el sonido ensordecedor de los truenos.

\- Estas llorando. – me dice Amy. Esto hace que la vea confusa. Puede que como estaba lloviendo creyera que las gotas de agua eran lágrimas.

\- Son solo las gotas del agua lluvia. – le respondí. Ella niega con la cabeza. No entendía por qué.

\- ¿Cómo pueden ser del agua lluvia si estas imágenes no nos afectan? – dijo, dejándome absorta. Era algo que había olvidado. "_Sé que es difícil, pero debes acordarte que estas imágenes no te pueden herir físicamente"_, había dicho ella. Eso significaba que aunque me mostrara dentro de un volcán ardiente, no sentiríamos nada; no nos quemaría la lava, ni el vapor y así sucesivamente. Al saber esto (de nuevo), me toqué los ojos y siento el calor de las gotas de mis lágrimas. En ese instante, sentí un frio que pasmó mi cuerpo. Cada célula de mí sintió un temor absoluto. Mi respiración aumentaba, junto con los latidos de mi corazón, a cada segundo. Caí de rodillas y mire a Amy. Mire profundamente a la Esmeralda que reposaba en la apariencia de una de mis amigas.

\- ¡No me muestres más! ¡Sé lo que me vas a mostrar ahora! ¡Hoy es el día en que los pierdo! ¡Hoy es el día en que lo pierdo todo! – le grité, sin poder contenerme.

\- No puedo. No puedo detenerme ahora. Confía en mí. ¡Por favor, confía en mí! – Ella me abrazo e igualmente lloraba.

\- ¡Te lo pido, por favor!… detente. – le dije, aun sabiendo su respuesta.

\- Lo siento… - me respondió, tratando de levantarme del suelo.

En ese instante la imagen cambiaba… para continuar con lo que más temía ver. Con esos sucesos de aquella noche que mi mente trataba de olvidar. El día en que lo pierdo todo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo lo disfruté escribiendo. No olviden dejar su Reviews y, sin más que decir, nos vem… ¡Esperen! Se me olvidaba. Aquí les dejo el Sumario de mi próximo fanfic, que publicare pronto (más o menos):

**Sesión con la encantadora ladrona Rouge**

Luego de perder el control en una misión, la agente Rouge The Bat tendrá una sesión en donde desvelara parte de su pasado. Un pasado que dejaría atónico hasta al más cuerdo.

Bueno, ahora sí. Le ha escrito Malorum55 y les desea un buen día en sus vidas a todos.

"_**NUNCA DEJEN DE SOÑAR EN LA VIDA"**_


	6. Una Pérdida Inevitable

Buenos mis amigos lectores, les recomiendo que escuchen el Soundtrack "Join Me" de X-Men: Days Of Future Past, cuando se los indique (Si quieren, claro está).

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Una Pérdida Inevitable**

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería que viera esos sucesos de dolor y tristeza?"_. Mis suplicas no le bastaban para detenerse. Amy... es decir, la Sol Esmeralda me decía que confiara en ella. _"¿Debo hacerlo después de todo lo que me ha mostrado?"._ Una decisión difícil que sé que ella ya tomó por mí. Aun sabiendo, que en ese mismo momento, cuando los vea morir, mis lágrimas se derramaran como nunca antes y mis gritos me dejaran afónica de lo fuerte que sonaran. Pero nadie más, a excepción de ella, verá y escuchará mi llanto.

\- Abre los ojos, por favor. – le escuché decir a Amy, mientras me sobaba la cabeza para tratar de calmarme.

\- Me dolerá, ¿Verdad? – le dije. Ella se detuvo por unos segundos, pero luego continuó con lo que hacía.

\- Sí, pero será por tu bien. – Con esas palabras fueron suficientes para tener un poco de confianza. Abrí mis parpados y la miré directamente por unos segundos a los ojos, viendo el destello rojo que emanaban, y aparté mi vista de ella.

\- Si tú lo dices. Espero que no te equivoques. – Le refuté. Me mostró cosas bellas, ayudándome a recordar el cariño que mi familia me había dado. No quería perderlas con la imagen de su muerte.

La imagen cambiaba, como es de costumbre. Estaba en la enfermería (del castillo), donde se encontraban como una docena de soldados heridos. La mayoría de ellos llevaban vendas en todo el cuerpo, sin siquiera poder verles el rostro. Al fondo también noté dos cuerpos, los cuales tenían puesta una sábana encima de sus rostros. A su lado se encontraba Markel, quien les rezaba. _"Pobres almas"_ pensé. Vi a mi tío Bahir, charlando con el único soldado, de especia felino, que no tenía heridas (aparentemente). Me acerque a ellos y los escuché hablar.

\- Repítemelo una vez más, ¿Puedes? – dijo mi tío.

\- Claro señor: "Estábamos vigilando a 15 Km de las costas, como de costumbre, cuando de pronto y de la nada apareció un barco. De este, todos sus tripulantes, que eran piratas, empezaron a abordar a nuestro navío. Teníamos miedo, no lo niego, pero luchamos. Lamentablemente, para nosotros, ellos nos disparaban unas balas acidas. Quemaron a la mayoría de la tripulación. Yo me oculte, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Allí vi al pirata Desdemon, quien caminaba mostrando su sonrisa grotesca. _"Debo agradecer a ese estúpido humano por darnos esta tecnología de camuflaje y estas balas, que queman de adentro hacia afuera. No saben cuánto me divierto al ver como lloran, gritan y piden piedad, mientras su carne se derrite." _Dijo él, sin arrepentimiento en sus palabras. Yo no soporté esto y, saliendo de mi escondite, le dispare. Ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que todos nosotros cogiéramos nuestras armas y fusiláramos a esos bastardos. Cuando Desdemon se vio acorralado, lo único que hizo fue correr, como un cobarde, de vuelta a su barco. Íbamos a perseguirlo pero, para sorpresa de nosotros, el barco explotó en mil pedazos. Esperamos varios minutos y no encontramos ningún cadáver entre los escombros que flotaban. Lanzamos los cadáveres de los piratas al mar y decidimos volver a tierra firme. Lamentablemente, la onda expansiva de la explosión agrietó el mástil y, con la fuerte tormenta, se cayó, y las olas nos arrastraban de un lado a otro. Afortunadamente llegamos cerca a tierra firme. Como el castillo era lo más cercano para pedir ayuda, pues aquí estamos". – termino de decir él. Mi tío solo mostraba gestos de asombro.

\- No lo puedo creer. Desdemon está finalmente muerto. Aun así, no lo puedo creer Dios. – después de decir esta palabras, para sí mismo, mi tío ve al soldado. – Pero como te dije antes, la tormenta es tan fuerte que debió dañar las líneas de telefónicas, dejándonos incomunicados. Pero apenas pase la tormenta iré a buscar ayuda para todos ustedes. – dijo él, esbozando su típica sonrisa. – para que se sientan más cómodos tomen las habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo. – puso su mano en el hombro del soldado, sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa.

\- Gracias señor, es muy amable. –

\- No hay de qué. Es mi deber hacia mi pueblo como soberano. – al terminar de decir esto, mi tío salió de la enfermería.

Lo seguí, ya que la imagen no cambiaba. Igualmente, noté como los demás soldados se paraban y le seguían. Ya cerca a la entrada principal del castillo, mi tío le informó a todos donde se encontraban los diferentes cuartos. Les informó que tendrían que dormir de dos por habitación. No escuché que nadie se quejara, pero observaba que los soldados miraban de un lado para otro. Supongo que nunca pensaron que dormirían dentro del gran castillo de la familia real de Isla Sur. El soldado felino, que hablo con mi tío, se quedó viendo una pintura que estaba de frente/diagonal a las escaleras, cerca al portón de la entrada principal. Veo como mi tío observa esto y se acerca.

\- ¿Qué te parece el cuadro _"Et portæ inferi"_? – le preguntó mi tío Bahir.

\- Me parece fascinante. ¿Qué significa _"Et portæ inferi"_? – le preguntó.

\- Significa _"La Entrada al inframundo"_. Para mí, sin embargo, solo lo veo como un capricho de mi padre. No me gustan los colores y es demasiado grande. 2x2 metros, que tontería. – noto como el felino trataba de acercar su mano al cuadro, pero es detenido por mí tío. – Aun así, él mismo lo dibujó, lo pintó, lo enmarco, escuchó los gritos de mi madre diciéndole que era una fea pintura y, con una sonrisa, lo colgó; y por eso admiro este cuadro. Porque es el esfuerzo de mi padre – un pequeño gesto de alegría se expresaba en su rostro. Mi tío tenía razón con la pintura. En el cuadro había una especie de pared de piedra natural (rodeado un poco de agua en el piso) y en medio de este se encontraba una grieta y, dentro de ella, habían varios colores entre rojos y negro, dando un espejismo que había algo oculto adentro. Además, el cuadro rozaba casi con las baldosas del piso. Además, por alguna razón, el cuadro era rodeado por varias baldosas que tenían la apariencia de cada una de las Sol Esmeraldas.

El joven soldado se despidió de mi tío, mientras él se quedaba viendo la pintura. En la mirada de tío se notaba admiración. Como si al ver esa pintura sintiera a alguien a su lado.

\- Ojala estuvieras aquí. Ojala estuvieras aquí, junto con mamá. Me gustaría decirles como Flames se ha convertido en una gran mujer. Una mujer que me supera en todo. Ella logró mostrarme algunos errores que yo cometía. Ustedes estarían encantados con Blaze. – al decir esto veo como suelta una carcajada. – Ustedes estarían todo el tiempo con ella, haciendo que mi hermana se enojara, ya que no le darían espacio para estar con su propia hija. – Volvía a soltar otra carcajada pero, de un momento a otro, cambia su mirada a tristeza – El día que los perdimos yo lloré en silencio, en mi habitación, ya que no quería hacer sufrir a Flames, más de lo que estaba. Te veía a ti dirigir la nación tan fácil, pero cuando me tocó a mí casi me vuelvo loco. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte por todos. Debía llevar esta carga para protegerlos. – Él empieza a llorar, secándose sus lágrimas con su mano. – Hoy me dan la noticia de que vuestro asesino ha perecido pero, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, siento que no importa. Debería estar feliz, ya que no dañará a nadie más con su brutalidad, pero lo que de verdad me importa es que con este hecho ustedes no volverán. Ustedes ya no volverán. – sus lágrimas empañaban todo su rostro y ahora veía hacia el suelo. – Desearía… desearía verlos una vez más. Desearía poder despedirme de ustedes. A sí sea que no pueda tocarlos, quiero verlos de nuevo. –

\- Si alguien te cumpliera ese deseo pero mostrándote solamente el día en que murieron, ¿Serias capaz de aceptarlo? – mi tío (y yo) se sorprende al escuchar la pregunta y voltea. Allí estaba mi madre, quien lloraba. Había escuchado todo sin que él se diera cuenta

\- Sí. Sé que me dolerá pero… – a pesar de que su rostro estaba empañado totalmente por sus lágrimas, mostraba su típica sonrisa. –… sentiré que ya no tendré un peso encima por el cual preocuparme. Además, estaré feliz porque los veré una vez más. Ahora, ¿Tú lo harías? – mi madre se acerca a él y, rápidamente lo abraza.

\- Tú ya has contestado esa pregunta por mí. – ella seguía llorando pero mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti. – dijo mi tío Bahir.

\- Y no te olvides de ti. – refutó rápidamente mi madre.

Al ver esta escena, sentí un dolor en el pecho. Lo que yo estaba viviendo en ese momento, lo que estaba experimentando era deseado por mi familia. El regalo que estaba disfrutando y que en varias partes quería que se detuviera porque no quería sentir dolor, ellos serían capaces de soportar el dolor de la muerte de sus seres queridos solo para verlos una vez más.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Quieres dejar de ver los hechos que marcaron esta noche? Ahora la decisión es tuya y yo ya no me interpondré en lo que escojas. – Esta pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. La vi y ella me miraba seriamente. Hace unos minutos le pedí que no siguiera y me dijo que no. Pero ahora… ya no sé qué pensar. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía que dijera: _"sí", "Detente", "Ya no necesito ver más", "Ha sido un regalo hermoso pero, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, no puedo continuar"._

\- No… – me sorprendo al decir esto. Aun no podía creer la respuesta que acababa de dar. Vi a Amy, quien me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. – Debo continuar porque… se lo debo a mi familia. – aunque le devolví la sonrisa, mi mirada era de tristeza y dolor.

\- Estoy feliz de eso. – Ella se acercó y me abrazó. Tenía miedo de seguir viendo pero no podía detenerme. No ahora.

Noté como mi madre dejaba de abrazar a mi tío Bahir, quien comenzó a caminar directo hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, mi madre ahora era quien se quedaba viendo la pintura.

\- Bahir, hace tiempo que no veo a Ébano y eso me preocupa. ¿Sabes algo de ella? – Esta pregunta hace que mi tío se detenga por unos segundos, para luego voltearse y ver a mi madre.

\- Sí. La vi hace una semana, cuando estaba en la capital. Ella me dijo que venía de paso, ya que tenía una misión importante. Al menos sé que aún está viva. Te manda saludes a ti, a Ferdinand y a Blaze – Mi madre, al escuchar estas palabras, muestra un gesto de felicidad. Mi tío comenzaba a subir cuando de pronto se detiene y se voltea de nuevo a ver a mi madre, con una sonrisa traviesa. – Lo único que te digo es que ella me desveló esa noche y no pude dormir para nada. Oh, fue tan maravilloso. Ella tiene tanta energía y… – Vio como mi madre lo miraba fulminantemente, mientras apretaba su puño, haciendo brotar unas pequeñas llamas de este. –… creo que debería callarme, ¿Verdad? – dijo, temeroso al ver la actitud de mi madre.

\- No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – respondió sarcásticamente mi madre.

\- Eso pensé. – mi tío mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro. – Claro, cada vez que pueden, tú y Ferdinand se la pasan desnudos en la pequeña laguna, que se encuentra oculta en bosque, y yo no puedo decir nada de mi vida. – mi madre lo mira, aún más fulminante de lo que estaba hace unos segundos.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido. Lo que yo haga en mi intimidad solo me concierne a mí. Nadie, ni siquiera tú, le debe importar lo que haga o deje de hacer. – ella apretaba su puño, brotando llamas más fuertes. Sin embargo, mi tío queda boquiabierto ante la reacción de mi madre.

\- Acabo de inventarme eso y no puedo creer que sea verdad. – Veo como mi madre se queda pasmada, con el rostro rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza. Pasan unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Cuando mi madre al fin reacciona, en un acto rápido, le lanza una esfera de fuego. Esta impacta en el traje de mi tío, quemándolo un poco. Él rápidamente las apaga. Veo la expresión de disgusto en rostro de mi tío, por lo sucedido. – 2843. 2843 trajes dañados. –

\- Y serán más si no dejas de hacerme bromas. – Mi madre le respondía seriamente.

\- Pues solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer… – mi tío mira seriamente a mi madre antes de mostrarle una sonrisa. – Nunca dejar de hacerte bromas. – él empieza a reír, contagiando a mi madre quien hace lo mismo. Yo también río pero rápidamente me detengo, porque recuerdo que faltaba poco para la tragedia.

Mi tío al fin se marchaba, dejando a mi madre sola frente a cuadro, quien comenzaba a observarlo con la misma mirada que la de mi tío hace unos minutos. Ella sobó su mano por el marco y, al sobarse los dedos, noto que tenía polvo.

\- Les pediré a las trabajadoras que lo limpien bien mañana. – Mi madre se da la vuelta y ve llegar a Markel de la enfermería. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –

\- Estaba rezándole a los cuerpos de los soldados. Siento mucho lo que les pasó. – veo como él se soba la mano por los ojos. Mi madre pone su mano en el hombro del coala, quien le sonríe. Ella, al tratar de decirle algo, es interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Mi madre mira, con cierta incertidumbre, a Markel. Ellos se acercan al portón y abren la pequeña puerta que se encuentra en esta. Afuera, en medio de la tormenta, se encontraba una figura encapuchada. La figura trata de entrar pero es detenido por Markel, quien lo mira con incertidumbre. La figura se quita la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, mostrando que era Annick, quien mostraba una expresión de temor.

\- Annick ¿Eres tú? Entra de una vez – dijo mi madre, sorprendida al ver que la lince era quien tocaba en medio de esta tormenta. Annick entró rápidamente y Markel cerró inmediatamente la puerta. Ya dentro, la lince jadeaba un poco. Markel se acerca a ella y la abraza por unos segundos antes de verla seriamente

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas afuera, en alguna isla junto con el ministro de defensa. –

\- Llegué hoy. El ministro sufrió un paro cardiaco y lamentablemente murió. Tratamos de informarle a Bahir pero las líneas de comunicación están inhabilitadas. Así que me ofrecí para informarle personalmente. Ellos me dijeron que luego vendrían después de organizar unos papeles. Tomé un caballo y cabalgué lo más cerca al castillo pero un relámpago asustó al caballo y perdí el control de este. Caí y desde hace un kilómetro he corrido lo más rápido posible. – Vi como Markel y mi madre quedaban atónitos ante la respuesta de la lince, quien seguía jadeando.

\- Le diré inmediatamente a Bahir de esta noticia. – Veo como Markel agarra desprevenida a Annick y le da un beso apasionado. Luego de eso la suelta y sale corriendo en busca de mi tío. Noto como ella alarga su mano, como si quisiera evitar que él se fuera de su lado.

\- Como ves, la tormenta es tan fuerte que debió haber dañar parte de la torre de comunicación cercana y por eso no podemos comunicarnos. – Al terminar de decir esto, mi madre trata de mostrarle una sonrisa a Annick para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, ella niega con la cabeza y muestra una expresión de terror que la asusta.

\- Yo también pensé eso. Pensé: _"Los cables de las torres se habrán resquebrajado por la fuerza del viento"_. Pero no fue así Flames. No fue así. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo ella, viéndola con incertidumbre.

\- Como la torre esta de camino hacia acá, pase a investigar. Lo que vi, sin poder creerlo, me dejó aterrada, ya… –.

\- ¿Que vistes? – mi madre la agarró de los hombros, asustándola, aún más de lo que estaba.

\- La torre estaba derrumbada. – Ella se quedó sin habla ante esta respuesta. Vi como mi madre temblaba. – Cuando llegué vi que los cimientos que lo sostenían habían sido explotados. Además, todos los trabajadores del lugar estaban muertos. – Su respiración se empezaba agitar. – Sus cuerpos estaban todos quemados. Quemados de la misma forma que la de muchos soldados muertos. – Unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Mi madre la suelta, mostrando terror en su rostro. Su cuerpo tiembla ante estas palabras y su mirada se pierde. La joven lince se seca sus lágrimas. Mi madre mueve los labios y balbucea unas palabras, las cuales no se le entienden. A los pocos segundos, ella vuelve en sí y la mira.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, eso significa que los soldados heridos son en realidad… – En ese preciso momento se escuchó un disparo. Mi madre y Annick (y yo, claro está) se espantan. Luego de eso se escuchan más disparos, provenientes de diferentes sitios del castillo. Los disparos continúan y mi madre gira de un lado hacia otro, buscando la dirección proveniente de estos. – Debo buscar a Blaze. Está en peligro. – Mi madre comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando de pronto… Todo el lugar se iluminó. Esa luz me cegó y, cuando al fin pude ver de nuevo, me doy cuenta que los hechos habían retrocedido unos minutos. Veía de nuevo como mi tío se apagaba el fuego, que quemaba su traje, y mi madre lo veía seriamente. Vi a Amy y esta me miró seriamente. Tenía miedo de las palabras que surgieran de ella.

\- Te voy a pedir que sigas a tu tío Bahir. –

\- No problem. – le contesté. Sentía miedo. Un miedo que recorría mis venas, aun sin saber con lo que sea que encontraría.

Seguí a mi tío como me había indicado. Él caminó y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ya adentro, dio unos bostezos y se tumbó sobre la cama. Allí, él empezó a estirar su mano hacia la almohada y, bajo de esta, sacó una foto. Vi como la veía con una gran sonrisa. Me acerque y deduje el porqué. En esa foto se encontraba él con Ébano. Ellos estaban abrazados y estaban felices. Aun, sin poder creer, me parecía posible que mi tío se hubiera enamorado de ella. Tan distintos. Tan opuestas. Pero al final, eran dos caras de una misma moneda.

\- Bonita foto, ¿Quién la tomó? – Mi tío, al escuchar la voz de mi padre Ferdinand, se sorprende. Él se voltea y lo mira.

\- La tomó un amigo… de Ébano. – le contestó. - ¿Tú que haces aquí? –

\- Es que voy a ver a Blaze, en su habitación. Puede que se haya levantado con el movimiento de los soldados. –

\- Deja que te acompañe. – dijo mi tío, quien se paraba de la cama. Ambos sonrieron y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. La luz de los relámpagos era visible a través de las ventanas, que iluminaban los pasillos. Ellos dos comienzan a caminar lentamente al acercarse a la puerta de una habitación, que suponía que era la mía. Mi padre le pide a mi tío que no haga ningún ruido, colocándose el dedo entre los labios. Mi tío asiente, entendiendo la señal. Mi padre abre lentamente la puerta y, por el pequeño espacio, veo que le da una ojeada a la habitación. Me sorprendo al ver que abre la puerta de golpe y entra asustado. Mi tío entra igualmente y nota lo que mi padre vio. La habitación estaba desordenada y no había rastro de mí. Mi padre busca debajo de la cama, mientras mi tío lo hacía en el armario. Al no poder encontrarme, ellos dos se miran aterrorizados. En ese instante salen de la habitación y comienzan a correr por el pasillo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. En sus ojos se denotaban miedo. No dijeron ni una palabra hasta que pasaron cerca del balcón. Allí afuera, en medio de la tormenta, se encontraba uno de los soldados heridos. Estaba de espalda hacia el pasillo, viendo hacia el mar.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre estar afuera en tu condición?! ¡Entra de una maldita vez! – Le gritó mi tío mientras salía. Él soldado se voltea, mostrando una imagen que deja aterrado y pasmados a mi familia. Allí estaba el soldado de especie canina, sonriendo macabramente. En una de sus manos me mantenía prisionera y en la otra empuñaba una daga de manera amenazante cerca de mi cuello. Noté, a pesar de la lluvia, las lágrimas de miedo que brotaban de mí.

\- Papi,… tío. – Unas expresiones de ira empezaron a surgir de los rostros de mi familia al escuchar mi voz temerosa.

\- ¡Suéltala desgraciado! – Grito mi padre, quien trató de dar unos pasos hacia delante pero se detuvo al ver como el soldado empuñaba más la daga.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes traicionar a tu nación, tu pueblo, a tu familia?! – Grito mi tío.

\- Mi nación. Jaja, no me hagas reír. Mi sangre viene de otros lugares muy lejos de aquí. Y mi lealtad está al mejor postor. – él sigue sonriendo, lamiéndose sus labios en señal de morbosidad. En ese momento llega Markel y queda sorprendido por la escena. Ellos tres tratan de acorralar al soldado pero él solo sigue sonriendo. – Tres contra uno. No es justo. Aun así, yo he matado de infinitas maneras a cientos de personas, sean niños o adultos. Yo tengo las manos manchadas de sangre y, una más o menos, no hará ninguna diferencia en mi vida. Ahora, ustedes la deben querer mucho, ya que es su familia; pero seamos honestos, aunque saquen sus armas para mandarme al infierno…– en eso empieza a reír sicóticamente. –… no serán lo suficientemente rápidos y yo, con esta linda daga, me la llevaré conmigo. – volvía a reír. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Cualquier movimiento podría ser fatal. – Entonces, ¿Qué harán los idiotas para salvarla? – Todos quedaron pasmados ante la pregunta, excepto mi tío que lo miraba seriamente.

\- Crees conocernos. Crees saber que armas tenemos, pero hay algo que no sabes sobre mí. – dijo mi tío, apuntándole con su debo directo a la cara.

\- ¿Y eso qué demonios sería? – preguntó sarcásticamente el canino. Mi tío sonrió ante esta pregunta.

\- Que tengo una novia espectacular, y esta me da regalos increíbles. – al terminar la frase empuña su mano y de su manga sale disparada una especie de daga oculta. Veo como esta impacta contra la frente del canino. Por un pequeño momento veo como mi tío sonríe ante el resultado, hasta que la expresión de su rostro cambia al ver como él cae por la orilla del balcón llevándome en el acto. Todos corren aterrados, sin saber que pensar. Yo también hago lo mismo. Al llegar a la orilla del balcón veo hacia abajo, pero al notar la gran altura en la que estaba cierro mis parpados y retrocedo un poco. Con mis parpados cerrados, oigo como todos me gritan que me sostenga, que haga lo que haga no me suelte. Trato de controlar mi temor a las alturas dando unos respiros. Vuelvo abrir mis ojos y me observo agarrada a una rama.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – grité, sosteniéndome de la rama. Markel agarró las piernas de mi padre, mientras este se estiraba para alcanzarme. Al cogerme noto como veo hacia abajo, donde las olas chocaban con fiereza contra el acantilado, y grito de terror. Rápidamente nos suben, pero yo aún sigo temblando de miedo.

\- Ya cariño. Ya estas a salvo. – Dijo mi padre para tranquilizarme, mientras me abrazaba con ternura.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de una vez! – Gritó Markel. Todos asistieron y comenzaron a correr. Pero al entrar al pasillo, y de mala suerte, apareció otro de los soldados que fingían estar heridos. Este, al notarlos, saca un revolver y le apunta a mi padre. Mi tío se abalanza sobre él y empiezan a forcejear.

\- ¡Sigan adelante! – grito mi tío Bahir, quien seguía evitando que nos apuntaran. En la mirada de mi padre Ferdinand se denotaba dolor, pero aun así comenzó a correr, junto con Markel. Noté como aparecían otros dos soldados falsos, quienes comenzaban a perseguirlos. En medio de todo ese forcejeo, él logra quitarles las vendas que ocultaban su rostro y, al hacerlo, queda aterrado. – ¿Desdemon? – al escuchar este nombre yo suspiro de miedo. Allí estaba él. El causante de la pérdida de mis abuelos. El que trato darle miseria a la vida mi familia.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dijo sonriéndole. Ese segundo de distracción fue suficiente para que él le apuntara y le disparara en el pecho, del lado derecho del tórax. Veo como mi tío Bahir cae en cámara lenta, chocando contra el piso. De su boca empieza a escupir sangre. Trato de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Trato de ser fuerte, pero fallo. Unas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos. Él estaba muriendo lentamente y yo lo veía. En ese momento los sonidos de muchos disparos, provenientes de otras partes, hacían acto de presencia. Desdemon se coloca enfrente de mi tío y empieza a sonreír grotescamente. – Mírate. Todo por lo que luchaste se derrumbará esta noche. Verte así me recuerda cuando maté a tus padres. Primero lo maté a él, antes de que usara sus habilidades especiales, luego a toda la tripulación. Como un delicioso postre, dejé a tu madre de último. Pensé: _"No es malo divertirse en el trabajo"._ Fueron dos buenas hora en las que yo… –

\- Eres… un… maldito. – le interrumpió mi tío, de quien le brotaba unas lágrimas de su ojo. Noté como Desdemon lo vio con rabia pero volvía a mostrar su sonrisa.

\- Bahir, eso es tan desconsiderado de tú parte. Interrumpir con esas palabras tan feas. No, no, no. – Dijo sarcásticamente el loro. Escuchar estas palabras provenientes de él hace que se me hierva la sangre. Era alguien tan despreciable. – Tú madre te hubiera reprendido. Para honrar su memoria, de la mejor manera, yo lo haré por ella. – Vi como empuño su mano y le dio un puñetazo, haciendo que de la nariz de mi tío brotara sangre. Desdemon sonreía por sus actos, sin remordimiento. – Los cimientos de tu nación se convertirán en escombros y todo lo que protegías, con lo profundo de tú alma, desaparecerá. He traído la anarquía a tú mundo. Me llevaré a tu sobrina como premio para el rey Clermont. Él dijo que la quería viva o muerta. Si no puedo contratarla de camino al reino de LifesPool me divertiré con ella antes de matarla. – él empezó a reír. En la mirada de mi tío se denotaba tristeza y dolor ante las palabras dadas. Con la poca fuerza que le queda, trata de apartarse de la mirada del loro y mueve la cabeza en dirección hacia la derecha, donde yo me encontraba observando todos los hechos. Me sorprendo (realmente me sorprendo) ante lo que estaba viendo. Parecía que mi tío Bahir me miraba a mí, no hacia donde me encontraba, si no a mí. Él me miraba fijamente hacia los ojos. _"No es posible. Es solo una coincidencia. Una terrible y dolorosa coincidencia". _Mi tío volvió a ver a Desdemon, esbozando su hermosa y típica sonrisa, haciendo que este lo viera confundido.

\- Acabas de decir anarquía. Que idiota eres. Piensas que la anarquía es pura destrucción y ya. No, no es así. La anarquía tiene dos caras: Creadora y destructora. La destructora derriba imperios y la creadora construye un mundo mejor con los escombros. Tú piensas que con mi caída harás que los cimientos de la esta gran nación caigan y aunque así fuera, y sé que no pasará, de esos escombros ellos se alzaran y lucharan hasta el final. – La sonrisa de Desdemon cambió, mostrando un gesto de ira. Mi tío escupió sangre antes de poder continuar hablando – Además, te puedo asegurar que veo un futuro resplandeciente. –

\- ¡Hare que ese futuro resplandeciente se vuelva una maldita miseria! – Dijo estas palabras con rabia, apuntándole con su revólver directo a la cara de él. Sin embargo, no hay expresión alguna en el rostro de mi tío. Su mirada estaba perdida, pero yo aún notaba un pequeño brillo en su ojo. – Me hubiera encantando abrirte un agujero en tu cabeza. – En ello llegaba el mismo felino, con quien estuvo charlando mi tío, y observaba la escena. Él ahora tenía puesto otro tipo de uniforme, y en uno de sus hombros tenía el símbolo de la bandera de LifesPool, los cuales eran Rojo, blanco y azul en línea horizontal dentro de un círculo.

\- Al fin ese tirano ha muerto. Será una victoria para la libertad de LifesPool. – dijo alegre. Yo vi a ese felino con un rostro de confusión. Desdemon también lo miraba de la misma manera en que yo lo veía, pero cambia mostrando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –

\- Crossbone – le responde rápidamente

\- Pues si Crossbone, estas en lo cierto. Este tirano, que le declaró la guerra a tu país, que ha hecho cosas terribles para tratar de destruirlos, ha muerto como la escoria que es. – Escuchar como decía estas palabras hicieron que empuñara los puños y apretara la mandíbula de ira. – Vamos por el resto. – Todos los que estaban reunidos allí asintieron y se fueron del allí. Yo me quedé allí y me arrodille junto al cuerpo de mi tío Bahir, llorando. Quería poder tocarlo pero era inútil.

\- Adiós tío. Adiós. – le dije, aun sabiendo que no podría escucharme. Sin embargo me asusto, al ver como mueve su cabeza y me mira, directo a los ojos.

\- Blaze…– me tapé la boca, por lo sorprendida que estaba al escuchar mi nombre. _"Puede verme y oírme. No, eso no es posible"_. – Flames… Ferdinand… Markel… Ébano. Adiós. – En ese instante vi el brillo que tenía en su ojo desaparecer. Ahora sí su alma había abandonado su cuerpo. Volteé para ver cómo se encontraba Amy. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos. Una luz empezó a iluminar el lugar. _"Ya no más." "Detente." "No siguas" "Tengo mucho miedo para continuar." "¡Basta!"_ Eran las palabras de súplica que escuchaba en mi mente. Quería obedecerlas. Quería dejar de ver estas imágenes que me causaban dolor. Pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte. Me paré, secándome las lágrimas, y di unos suspiros para tener fuerza para continuar. En eso la imagen cambiaba. Estaba en unas escaleras. Allí veo como mi padre corre, mientras me lleva en sus brazos, bajándolas. Atrás venia Markel pero, antes de que pudiera bajarlas, recibe dos disparos (uno en la cara y el otro en el pie) causando que cayera por estas. Mi padre se deviene y voltea a verlo, tapándome los ojos. Una parte de su cara estaba toda quemada por alguna especie de ácido. Él saca un revólver y ve seriamente a mi padre.

\- ¡No mires atrás! – gritó él.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo mi padre, con los ojos llorosos, antes de irse.

\- Te amo Annick. – dice Markel. Lo veo unos segundos, con tristeza, antes de seguir a mi padre. Él murió tratando de proteger a mi familia. _"Un honor que no voy a olvidar"_. Rápidamente corro, alcanzando a mi padre. A lo lejos veo a mi madre, subiendo las escaleras, justo como la había visto antes de que la imagen cambiara. Mi padre continúa corriendo hacia el portón cuando es detenido por mi madre. Él la mira confundido.

\- ¡Tenemos que huir! – grita mi padre pero mi madre niega con la cabeza.

\- Nada nos asegura que no nos estén esperando afuera. – dijo ella, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – Mi madre ve a mi padre y le sonríe. Ella corre en dirección al cuadro. Ella agarra el marco de este y lo arranca de la pared. Detrás del cuadro se ocultaba una especie de ascensor.

\- _Et portæ inferi_. La verdad es que nunca pensé que tendría que utilizarla en una verdadera emergencia en la vida. – dice ella. En medio de la puerta del ascensor había cuatro ruedas, las cuales tenían números del cero (0) al nueve (9). Las cuatro estaban organizadas de tal manera que formaban una secuencia: 2; 3; 1; 1. Mi madre nota como llegan más soldados y uno de estos dispara y le da a Annick en la mano izquierda. Mi madre crea una barrera de fuego para defendernos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta mi padre, quien me bajaba de sus brazos, pero yo trataba de aferrarme a sus piernas.

\- Me quema la mano, pero estoy bien. – dice la lince, mostrando unas expresiones de dolor. Los disparos siguen pero mi padre nota como algunas balas normales atraviesan las llamas y chocan contra la pared. Él me deja al lado de Annick y le quita un escudo de una de las armaduras decorativas y la coloca frente a mi madre para defenderla. – ¡¿Cuál es el código?! – grita la lince acercándose a la puerta del ascensor.

\- 2; 0; 0; 5. Las ruedas giran en una sola dirección, así que no te equivoques. – dijo mi madre, mientras mantenía el escudo que nos protegían. Ella obedeció. Comenzó a mover desde la segunda rueda. Parecía que estas tenían tiempo en que no se usaban, ya que mover una sola era difícil. Al terminar con una, continuaba con las otras. Al terminar esta ardua tarea, la baldosa que tenía la forma de la Sol esmeralda, de color gris, empieza a brillar. Annick rápidamente lo oprime, haciendo que la puerta del ascensor se abriera de golpe.

\- Come on! – Grito Annick, mientras entraba conmigo. Mi madre trataba de retroceder mientras mantenía el escudo. Sin embargo, mi padre recibió un disparo en la pierna, haciéndole caer. Mi madre lo mira, desconcentrándose en el acto. El escudo desaparece para terror de mi madre. Ella mira a todos los individuos que apuntaban sus armas. Ella nota como no la apuntan directamente a ella, ni a mi padre Ferdinand, si no que a Annick y a mí. Ella sabía que aunque volviera a colocar el escudo, ya no serviría porque sabían dónde estábamos ubicados. Veo como lanza rápidamente una esfera de fuego, pero no a los individuos, si no que a la baldosa de la esmeralda que brillaba. Este, al recibir el impacto, empieza a botar chispas. La puerta del ascensor se cierra de golpe a tiempo, ya que muchas balas chocan contra esta. Noto como Desdemon les hace una señal a sus hombres y estos dejan de disparar sus armas, obedeciendo la orden de su amo. Mi madre ve a mi padre, quien tiene los ojos llorosos.

\- Ve. Es lo único que se puede hacer ahora. – la voz de mi padre sonaba adolorido. Mi madre le dio un beso en la frente y ella corrió directo hacia la puerta. Allí se recostó y me veía, a través del cristal, como gritaba. Ella me sonreía, tratando de calmarme pero yo seguía llorando y gritando.

\- Annick, cuando salgan del ascensor encontraran un pequeño cofre, la cual contiene las Sol Esmeraldas. Tuve que guardarlas allí. Era el único lugar en que Blaze no las encontraría para que las cogiera. – ella reía, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Ella mira directamente a la lince, poniendo una expresión seria. – Prométeme que la protegerás. Que no permitirás que nada malo le pase. –

\- Te lo prometo. – dijo la lince, con los ojos llorosos. Mi madre le sonríe.

\- Mami, por favor. No quiero irme sin ti y papi. ¡No quiero irme! – grité, mientras lloraba y golpeaba la puerta. – Prométeme que estarás bien. –

\- Lo siento cariño. Creo que no puedo prometerte eso. – al decir estas palabras mi madre se seca las lágrimas y sonríe lo más que puede. – Lo único que te puedo decir es que tú papi y yo te queremos mucho y nunca dejaremos de hacerlo. Adiós, mi pequeña Blaze. – mi madre manda un beso con su mano. Ella mira a Annick, quien entiende lo que debe hacer. Veo como la lince oprime un botón y el ascensor empieza a descender.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Mami, nooooo! – grito y este sonido poco a poco empieza a desaparecer, pero el sentimiento queda en el ambiente. Veo como mi madre aun esta recostada sobre la puerta. Da unos respiros y se pone firme. A pesar de que algunos individuos le apuntaban con sus armas, ella camina tranquilamente. Al llegar donde mi padre, le ayuda a levantarse. Ella lo mira y nota como sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, igual que ella. Veo que Desdemon empieza a aplaudir, de manera sarcástica.

\- Que bonita escena. Me dan ganas de llorar. – al terminar de decir esto empieza a reírse. Todos los presentes ríen, excepto por Crossbone, el felino del uniforme de LifesPool. – Es una lastimas para ustedes. Pero esto les pasas por…–

\- Por ser un reino dantesco. – interrumpió el felino, haciendo que Desdemon lo mirara con rabia. – Ustedes querían dañar a nuestra nación y hemos tenido que llegar a hacer esto. La brutalidad con la que atacan a las islas que no se unen a su ideal me repugna. – Cuando mi madre y mi padre escuchan estas palabras quedan sin habla. Pero luego mi madre lo mira con furia.

\- Todo lo que dices es una mentira. – el felino también la miraba de la misma manera que lo hacia ella.

\- Hemos visto las fotos de sus actos. He visto fotos que me revuelven el estómago. Las cosas que les hacen a los habitantes de las islas que no querían aliarse a ustedes son inenarrables. Los masacraban y/o quemaban a todos vivos sin importarles la edad de esas pobres criaturas. – Mi madre se aterra ante estas palabras.

\- ¡Nosotros no seriamos capaces de hacer tales atrocidades! – grito mi padre. Veo como Desdemon se acerca Crossbone y le da un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- Pero nosotros sí. – dice el loro pirata, con una sonrisa lunática.

\- Que… Pero, ¿Por qué? – dice el felino, con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- _¿Por qué?_ Déjame pensarlo… ah sí, por dinero y control. El rey Clermont necesitaba total control sobre ustedes y, _¿Cuál es la mejor manera para controlarlos como ganado?_ Ah sí, infundirles miedo absoluto. – en ello, todos los demás empiezan a reír. – Nosotros hemos sido quienes herimos y masacramos a esas personas. Luego de eso se les toman las fotos y las repartimos ante el pueblo para que crean en una mentira y empiecen a temer, porque cuando tienen miedo permiten que otros les controlen como les plazca. – Crossbone mira a mi madre, quien lo ve tristemente.

\- Pero eso nos vuelve a nosotros… - dice Crossbone con la mirada perdida.

\- los verdaderos monstruos. – termina la frase Desdemon. – LifesPool es el verdadero malo en toda esta historia y ha sido gracias a vosotros, los leales soldados del pueblo… – él mira el reloj que se encuentra en su muñeca. –… que ahora mismo deben estar cumpliendo las otras tareas encomendadas.

\- Oh Dios mío. – dice el felino, sobándose las manos sobre la cabeza. Ve de nuevo a mi madre, con los ojos llorosos. – Lo siento. – dice Crossbone, antes de salir corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos. Varios piratas tratan de detenerlo pero Desdemon les hace una seña para que no lo sigan.

\- Pero señor… ¿y si detiene a los otros soldados antes de que cumplan con el plan? – pregunta un loro amarillo.

\- Aunque corriera lo más rápido posible, no llegaría a tiempo. Además, acuérdate que tenemos a tres de nuestra tripulación esperando afuera. Ellos dispararan a matar apenas lo vean. – esta respuesta hace que el loro sonría.

\- ¡¿A qué plan se refieren?! – grita mi padre, quien se apoyaba en el hombro de mi madre.

\- Bueno, como sé que van a morir, se los diré. – noto como de su abrigo saca una especie de tubo cilíndrico de color gris. – Ven esto. Esto es un explosivo con un detonador inalámbrico. A diferencia de otros explosivos este se le puede variar la magnitud de la explosión. – él empieza a mover una pequeña perilla y el color del cilindro cambia de gris a rojo. – Mientras más rojo es, más volátil es. Teníamos en nuestro barco al menos 2000 cilindros para destrozar los puntos militares estratégicos de la isla y otras partes, pero…– Noto como, a pesar de estar sonriendo, aprieta su mandíbula. –… desgraciadamente el camuflaje de nuestro barco falla, justamente frente a un barco de guardia. Ellos tratan de defenderse, pero nosotros los despedazamos rápidamente sin problemas. Creíamos que ya habíamos acabado cuando de pronto aparece un soldado que había permanecido oculto a nuestra mirada. ¡El muy maldito disparó y, por casualidad del destino, le dio a uno de los cilindros y este explotó, llevándose parte del barco! – gritó con furia, antes de volver a esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa. – Aun así, nos dio tiempo para recuperar una mínima parte de los cilindros. Luego de eso, decapité al valiente soldado y tire su cabeza al mar… con mi pie. – todos empezaron a reír ante las atrocidades de su capitán. Mi madre, al escuchar esto, lo mira con ira y un aura de fuego empieza a brotar de ella rodeando a mi padre, quien no es lastimado por este. Desdemon queda impresionado ante esta imagen, pero no deja de sonreír y empieza a pasarse de una mano a otra el cilindro. – Yo que tu no haría eso. Este cilindro es el detonador de los otros cuatro, que están al rojo vivo, que colocamos alrededor del castillo. Con esa pequeña cantidad es suficiente para reducir todo el lugar a escombros. _"Morir a manos del fuego" _irónico, ¿no es así? – En ese momento la expresión de ira de mi madre desaparece. Ella sabía que estaban acorralados. Ella podría proteger a mi padre de las llamas, pero no de una onda expansiva tan potente. Ella comenzaba a llorar, recostándose en los hombros de mi padre, quien empieza a sobarle la cabeza para calmarla. Él también empezaba a llorar. Se habían resignado a morir para salvarme. – Al fin lo entendieron, que bien. Al fin aceptan que van a morir y cualquier acto de valor será su fin. Además, no hacen nada por temor a que sus actos causen daño a su pequeña hija. Me hubiera encantado que ella estuviera aquí para verlos morir. – Al terminar esta frase mi corazón se rompió. El deseo de ese desgraciado se estaba cumpliendo. Los vería morir con mis propios ojos. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, ya que no aguantaba más la escena. Vi directamente a los ojos rojizos de Amy, que también lloraba, y corrí en dirección a mi familia. Me acerque a mi madre y trate de acariciarla, pero mi mano la traspasaba. Traté de abrazarla, pero era igual.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mírenme! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, aun sabiendo que era inútil. – ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mírenme! – repetía una, y otra, y otra vez. Voltee por un segundo y noté como Amy me miraba sorprendida ante mi actitud. Volví a mirar a mi familia, quienes seguían en la misma posición. Trate de nuevo de abrazarlo a ambos pero los traspasé, de nuevo, y caí de rodilla. Mis lágrimas caían al piso y desaparecían en el acto. Apreté mis puños y me volví a levantar. Seguía tratando de tocarlos y seguía traspasándolos. – ¡Mírenme! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Maldita sea, por favor! ¡MÍRENME! – caí de rodillas y grité aún más fuerte que antes. Quería que me vieran con todo el alma pero sabía que era inútil. Miraba hacia el piso y volvía a ver como mis lágrimas desaparecían. Esto solo era una imagen, un recuerdo que con el cual no podía interactuar. No podía hacer nada, pero mi alma no quería resignarse a rendirse. _"¡Grítale que se detenga!"_ eran los gritos que escuchaba en mi mente. No tenía el valor para levantar la cabeza y ver el momento en que lo perdía todo, pero tampoco para pedir que se detuviera.

(N.A: Escuchar el Soundtrack)

\- Blaze…– Escuche decir por parte de mi madre. Un terror pasó por mi cuerpo. _"Me habrán atrapado"_ era lo único que pensaba. Voltee mi cabeza en dirección al ascensor para notar que… no tenía ningún cambio. Seguía igual a como estaba cuando Annick huyó conmigo. Lo otro que noto me deja confusa: Amy tenía levantado el brazo y la mano la tenía abierta, pero la apretaba como si hiciera fuerza. Su cuerpo se desvanecía y volvía aparecer, como si de un fantasma se tratara, y en todo el centro de ella, revelaba su corazón, la Sol Esmeralda roja. No entendía lo que pasaba y al voltear a ver a mi familia lo sentí. Sentí como un calor rodea toda mi cara. Sentí la mano… de mi madre… en mi rostro. – mira cuanto has crecido cariño. – Ella me veía directo a los ojos y me hablaba, a mí. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

\- Sí que eres idéntica tú bella madre. – dijo mi padre y lo miré. Él también podía verme. Igual que mi madre, él me acaricio el rostro – Oh cariño, es bueno verte una vez más. – Vi sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo muy especial. Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba y voltee de nuevo a ver a Amy.

\- No podía soportar verte así. No sé cuánto pueda alterar el tiempo, así que has lo que tengas que hacer. – dijo ella, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, con su cuerpo desapareciendo y apareciendo. Quede sorprendida ante lo dicho. Voltee de nuevo a ver a mi familia, quienes sonreían.

\- Papi. Mami. ¿Pueden verme? – Pregunté con una voz casi infantil, porque pensé que todo solo era un producto de mi imaginación.

\- Oh mi pequeña Blaze, nosotros nunca hemos dejado de verte. – Respondió mi madre, quien me daba un beso en la frente.

\- Mírenlos chicos. Al borde de la muerte pierden la cordura. Creen ver a su hija. Patético. – Dijo Desdemon, quien se burlaba.

\- No los escuches cariño. Míranos solo a nosotros. A tú papá y a mí. –

\- No dejes que esas palabras te desconcentren. – dijo mi padre.

\- Pueden cambiarlo. – dije con una sonrisa, dejando confusos a mis padres. – Pueden cambiar el futuro. No tienen que morir hoy. No necesitan morir. – Al escuchar esto, mis padres se miran con tristeza.

\- No podemos Blaze. Hay puntos fijos en el tiempo que pueden ser engañados, pero…– mi madre da unos suspiros antes de poder seguir hablando. –… sé que este no es uno de ellos. Lo que tiene que pasar aquí, tiene que pasar. – Al escuchar esto mi sonrisa se desvanecía.

\- Ya los perdí una vez. No quiero que vuelva a pasar. No ahora. – mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, pero eran limpiadas por las manos de mi madre y mi padre. – Este día me destruyó totalmente. Mis recuerdos se perdieron como una sombra en la bastedad de las tinieblas. A ti… - señalé a mi madre con el dedo. – solo recuerdo las pequeñas cosas que hacíamos juntas. De mi tío Bahir no le recuerdo casi nada. Se de las cosas que él hizo gracias a pocos periódicos que quedaron; pero la peor parte es que te olvide a ti. – dije, señalando a mi padre, quien me veía con dolor. – Todo lo que hicimos juntos desapareció. Cada bello momento que compartimos durante los días que pasábamos, se esfumaron. Traté de recordarte, pero nada. Nadie sabía nada de ti. Cualquier información sobre tu identidad se había perdido. Luego de un tiempo decidí rendirme. – vi como él agachó la cabeza, por unos segundos, y daba unos suspiros, para luego levantarla, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Respóndeme algo, ¿Ahora me recuerdas? – dijo él con una voz suave.

\- ¡Sí! – le grité, sin poder contenerme - ¡Después de tanto tiempo al fin te he podido recordar! ¡Te recuerdo papá! –

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra. Me alegra de que todo eso haya vuelto a ti. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. – Sus lágrimas resbalaban y caían en mi rostro. Sin embargo, yo los veía con tristeza.

\- Tengo miedo. Cada día, desde su muerte, he tenido miedo. Trato de mantenerme fuerte, fuerte para darle esperanza al reino, pero… siento que no puedo. Traté de ocultar mi dolor y llevar esta carga sola pero… –

\- No tienes que llevar esa carga tú sola. En tus ojos veo que has podido encontrar amigos que te ayudan. Personas que están allí para cualquier problema. ¿Verdad? – dice mi madre, interrumpiéndome con una sonrisa. Quedé sorprendida ante esto.

\- Sí. Tengo buenos amigos. Amigos que me quieren y que se preocupan por mí. – le respondí.

\- Entonces usa todo el cariño y confianza que dan para no tener miedo; Porque tener miedo no es malo, lo malo es vivir con él. – La sonrisa de mi madre iluminaba mi alma, perdiendo un poco el dolor en mi cuerpo.

\- Por ti misma eres fuerte, pero serás más si confías en los demás. – dijo mi padre.

\- Pero lo más importante es que recuerdes que tu papá y yo te amamos mucho; y siempre te amaremos, sea donde sea que estemos. – Las lágrimas caían del rostro de mi madre y me empañaban. Sentía su calor rodearme y era bueno.

\- No es justo. – dije con tristeza.

\- A veces la vida te pone pruebas que debes superar. Esta es tu prueba. La prueba más difícil, y yo sé cómo se siente. – dijo mi madre.

\- Realmente no es justo. – Dije, con una voz apagada.

\- Es cierto. Por eso quiero darte un pequeño regalo. Sé que no es mucho pero… te gustará. – Sentí como mi madre se acerca a mi oído y me hablaba suavemente. Al terminar de hablar la miré sorprendida

\- Lo haré inmediatamente. – le respondí con una sonrisa vislumbrándose de mí. Ella y mi padre también hacían lo mismo. En ese momento sentía como mis manos empezaban a traspasarlos un poco. Sentí temor porque mi tiempo se estaba acabando. Mi familia lo nota, me abrazan y lloran aún más. Yo hago lo mismo, ya que no quería dejar de sentir su calor.

\- Adiós Blaze. No olvides que te amamos. – dijeron mi mamá y mi papá al mismo tiempo.

\- No lo haré. Se los prometo. No los olvidaré. Yo también los amo… Adiós – Luego de eso quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Durante ese tiempo sentí aún más su calor rodear todo mi cuerpo. No quería que se terminara nunca. Me sentía feliz. _"Después de tanto, al fin estamos juntos"_ pensé y, en ese instante, la frialdad volvía. Ya no sentía su calor. Ya todo había desaparecido. Vi como los traspasaba, mi cuerpo los traspasaba. Mi tiempo se había acabado. La sonrisa en el rostro de mis padres desaparecía. Ellos se miraban con tristeza y melancolía. Voltee a ver a Amy, quien se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie. Me acerco a ella rápidamente y la sostengo para evitar que se cayera. Ella me mira y llora.

\- Siento no haberlo hecho antes. Lo siento tanto. – Me dijo con angustia. Yo, sin embargo, le sonreí.

\- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. – Estas palabras hicieron que sonriera un poco. Mi vista volvía hacia mi familia quienes seguían abrazados, pensando que yo aún estaba allí.

\- Ya terminaron con este teatrillo. No tengo toda la noche para matarlos. – se burló Desdemon, mientras los demás reían ante su comentario. Mi madre y mi padre se vieron, parándose firmemente.

\- Has lo que tengas que hacer. – Dijo mi padre, quien sonreía. Mi madre le devuelve la sonrisa. Ella mira fulminantemente a todos los piratas que se encontraban allí. La mirada de ella hace que todos ellos queden petrificados, casi como estatuas. En los ojos de mi madre ya no había miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Había valor y confianza absoluta. Veo como Desdemon, a pesar de mantener su sonrisa, temblaba un poco.

\- ¡Sabes que lo haré! – Amenazó Desdemon, mostrando el explosivo cilíndrico rojo. Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtiene de mi madre es que de ella brota un aura de fuego.

\- ¡Todos ustedes, largo de mi casa! – grito mi madre.

\- Esa es mi chica – dijo mi padre, sonriendo.

\- ¡Nos exterminarás a todos! – grito Desdemon, quien estaba aterrorizado. Nadie se movía de donde estaban parados. Todos estaban en shock.

\- Nunca lo dudé – Cuando escucho estas palabras, provenientes de mi padre, mi madre lo vio sorprendida, pero le sonrió al final. Él se acercó a ella y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente. El aura de fuego los rodeaba a ambos. Ellos dos eran uno solo ahora. – Adiós, mi amada Flames. – le dijo al dejarla de besar.

\- Adiós, mi fantástico Ferdinand. – le dijo mi madre y volvían a besarse apasionadamente de nuevo. Veo como en cámara lenta el aura de fuego se expande en dirección a Desdemon. Cuando él al fin reacciona, trata de desactivar el explosivo, pero fue muy tarde. De él sale una luz que se expande rápidamente por todo el lugar. Veo como mi madre y padre son absorbidos por esa luz. Mi respiración crece cada segundo viendo como esta está a punto de alcanzarme. Cierro mis ojos y cuando los abro, la luz me cegó totalmente. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos por unos segundos y los abro de nuevo, descubriendo… que me encontraba en el ascensor en el que Annick había huido conmigo. Allí vi como gritaba, pidiendo volver con mi familia. Annick trataba de sostenerme pero yo trataba de zafarme de sus brazos. El ascensor se detenía y la puerta se abría de golpe. Ella me sacó a la fuerza de allí pero logré zafarme de sus brazos, entrando inmediatamente y trataba de alcanzar los botones para volver con mi familia. Ella me volvió a sacar del ascensor y ya, afuera de este, saca un cuchillo. Noto como me quedo pasmada ante la imagen de la lince. Noto las lágrimas salir de Annick y de un rápido movimiento incrusta su cuchillo en el panel que se encontraba afuera. De este vota chispas y la puerta del ascensor se cierra. Veo como empiezo a golpear la puerta, tratando de entrar de nuevo. Annick me coge de la mano y me mira seriamente.

\- Tú mamá me pidió que te protegiera, y eso voy hacer. Así que tienes que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga. – Dijo, tratando de sonar calmada – ¿Me entendiste? – dijo ella seriamente. Yo asentí aun llorando. Ella vio esto y miro hacia el pasillo. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro. – Bueno, por favor ilumina el lugar. – veo como obedezco la orden y hago brotar una pequeñas llamas de mis manos. Cerca de su posición estaba un cofre de madera. Annick lo abre y allí estaban. Las Sol Esmeraldas. Ella coge el cofre y comienzan a correr por todo el pasillo, hasta el final de este. Allí se encontraba un pequeño bote, la cual solo tenía unos remos. Frente a este estaba una especie de cortina gruesa, que ocultaba la entrada de la cueva. Veo como Annick, metiendo el cofre y a mí dentro del pequeño bote, lo empieza a empujar hacia el mar. Allí, ella empieza a remar con todas sus fuerzas contra la corriente del mar. Las olas colisionaban contra el bote, haciéndolo tambalearse de un lado para otro. Veo como una ola enorme choca contra el bote, haciendo que el cofre, donde estaban las esmeraldas, se abriera. Luego, otra ola choca contra el bote haciendo que unas de las Esmeraldas saliera volando del cofre. Veo, casi en cámara lenta, como me levanto y salto, tratando de alcanzarla. Aun en el aire, un relámpago alumbra la oscuridad de la noche. Vi con horror (igual que Annick) como mi joven yo chocaba la cabeza contra una de las piedras que sobresalían del mar. Mi cuerpo se hundió en el mar, perdiéndose a la vista. Annick me buscaba con la mirada, ya que no sabía exactamente dónde buscarme, para salvarme, pero si saltaba a ciegas corría con la posibilidad de ahogarse igualmente.

\- Por favor. Ayúdenme – Vi (a pesar de toda la obscuridad) cómo juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. En ese instante ocurrió un milagro para la lince. Annick veía como en el mar una luz emanaba del fondo. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al mar y se hundió. Pasan unos cuantos segundos (los cuales sentí como horas) y salió conmigo en sus manos. Me sube de nuevo en el bote y me recuesta en él. Noto como en el lado izquierdo de mi frente brota un hilo de sangre, manchándome todo el rostro, y en mi mano derecha sostengo la Sol Esmeralda roja, la cual seguía brillando. – Blaze despierta. Despierta. – decía Annick mientras me sobaba el rostro. No había reacción alguna de mí, no me movía para nada. Verme así me recordó a la imagen de mi padre cuando estuvo naufrago en altamar. Annick empezó a darme respiración boca a boca y me apretaba el pecho, tratando de que expulsara el agua que yacía en mis pulmones. Sin embargo, aún no había reacción alguna, manteniéndome inconsciente. – Por favor, no te mueras. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Vuelve… por favor. – dijo, con una voz de súplica. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de explosiones. Mis ojos vieron con horror como, a lo lejos, el castillo empezaba a derrumbarse poco a poco, mientras las llamas consumían los cimientos del que fue una vez mi hogar. Annick también lo veía con la misma expresión que yo. A pesar de todo lo que yo había llorado, mis lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos. Sentía que me estaban arrancando el corazón lentamente. Volteo a verme y sigo inconsciente.

\- ¡Vuelve! – Grito Annick, con melancolía en su voz. Como si la hubiera escuchado, veo como despierto abruptamente, escupiendo el agua que yacía en mis pulmones. Una expresión de alegría se vislumbró en el rostro de la lince, quien me abrazo de felicidad. – Oh Blaze, gracias a Di… -

\- Mami,… – le interrumpí, con una voz poco audible. Noté como veía en dirección hacia lo que quedaba del castillo, que aún eran consumidas por llamas enormes. En sus ojos (mis ojos) ya no tenía ese brillo que vi cuando estaba con mi familia. Este ya había desaparecido. –… las llamas lo están consumiendo todo. Tengo miedo. Son como una maldición. – Annick quedo aterrada con estas palabras. En ese instante volvía a caer inconsciente. Ella trata de que no me quedara dormida, pero fue inútil. Me dejó a un lado y empezó a remar lo más rápido posible.

Escucharme decir eso me destrozo aún más de lo que estaba. Estas palabras estuvieron marcadas en mi mente desde que era muy joven. Desde ese día, desde ese momento, yo había desaparecido. La Blaze que vi durante estas horas, en estos fragmentos, ya no estaba. Vi, con mis propios ojos, como había muerto. De allí en adelante consideré mi don una maldición, de la cual siempre odie tener. Caí de rodillas en el mar, mientras veía como las llaman seguían consumiendo lo que tocaba del castillo. Esa imagen era la que se encontraba en mis peores pesadillas. Pesadillas por las cuales pase en vela, por el miedo que me daban. Mis lágrimas seguían brotando después de todo este tiempo. Mire hacia el cielo y vi las gotas de agua lluvia caer, trazándome en el acto. Ya no podía más. Ya no soportaba más este dolor. Noté como unas pequeñas estelas de fuego empezaba a brotar inconscientemente de mí en varia partes del cuerpo. Traté de apagarlas. Traté de concéntrame, pero no sirvió. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

\- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhh! – gritaba con todas mis fuerza, mientras un aura de fuego salía expulsado de todo mi cuerpo. Podría jurar que el aura era tres veces más grande que el de mi madre expulsó en el castillo, pero no me importaba… ya no importaba. Sentía como me quedaba sin fuerza, a tal punto, que empecé a perder el conocimiento. Cuando al fin me detuve (ya que había expulsado todo lo que tenía) caí totalmente. Mi cuerpo reposaba boca abajo sobre el mar, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a ver todo borroso. Veo como Amy se acerca a mí, con una mirada de tristeza. – ¿Por qué? – dije con una voz apagada, viéndola directo a sus ojos. En ese momento sentí como todo lo que me rodeaba desaparecía.

* * *

La recta final se acerca. Falta la raíz cubica de 8 para que esta historia (de la cual me siento muy orgulloso) termine. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar Sus Reviews y… que tengan un buen día de Halloween.


	7. Hechos Después de la Guerra Anunciada

Bueno chicos y chicas, solo tengo algo que decir sobre este capítulo: "Es largo", ya que contiene el capítulo que van a leer a continuación y un mimi-Capítulo, del cual hay información al final de este. Sin más que decir, Allons-y lectores de Fanfiction.

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Hechos Después De La Guerra Anunciada.**

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no se detuvo?_ Pudo haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo. Mi mente se encontraba en un "no lugar". Mis únicos pensamientos eran el dolor que sentiría al despertarme de esta pesadilla. Todo las cosas buenas que vi, de mi familia, se debieron perder en el momento en que mis ojos presenciaron su muerte. Mis parpados se abrían lentamente, con miedo a lo que me encontraría. Noté que estaba sobre una camilla de enfermería y, al momento de pararme, la traspasé. A lo lejos la vi. Vi a la Sol Esmeralda que reposaba en la apariencia de Amy, mi amiga de la otra dimensión. Vi sus ojos, los cuales denotaban tristeza. Sentí una ira recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras empuñaba mi mano derecha, la cual brotaba unas llamas. Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia su posición y, al llegar, la cogí del cuello de su vestido con mi mano izquierda y la levanté unos centímetros del suelo. Yo la miraba con ira pero ella me muestra una sonrisa. _"¿Por qué?"_ era lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo tranquilamente. Mis ojos se abrían como platos, al sorprenderme por esa pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué cómo me siento?! – le grite, pero ella se mantenía igual. - ¡¿Tu cómo crees que me siento?! – Le grité aún más fuerte.

\- No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto. – seguía hablando tranquilamente. Sin embargo, en mí sentí que me hervía la sangre.

\- Pues te voy a decir cómo me siento. ¡Yo me siento…! – en ese momento me quede pasmada, porque ya no sabía que responder. –… mejor. – escuchar estas palabras, provenientes de mí misma, me dejaban atónita. – ¿Por qué me siento mejor? – le pregunté a Amy, mientras la bajaba y apagaba mi puño en llamas.

\- Porque al fin has aceptado la muerte de tu familia. – ella se sobó los dedos antes de continuar. – Tú sufrías por este hecho. _"La daga que apuñalaba tu corazón ya fue sacada"_ Lo único que queda ahora es la herida que debes cerrar. – Volvió a sobarse los ojos, antes de verme seriamente.

\- ¿Cómo? – le pregunto con una voz un poco apagada.

\- Es un proceso largo, el cual tú ya has comenzado hace poco. – Yo la veo confundida. Ella nota esto y continúa hablando. – Has aceptado a que las personas te ayuden cuando lo necesitas. Has aceptado esa emoción indispensable en cada ser viviente. Cuando te abres a los demás, permites que te ayuden a superar eso, porque ellos se convierten en tú nueva… – dejo la frase incompleta, esperando a que yo la terminara.

\- …. Familia. Ellos se han convertido en mi nueva familia. – la terminé, con una sonrisa, porque era cierto. Ellos se habían convertido en mi familia. Al estar con ellos, con esos "freak" (eso pensé la primera vez que los vi), mi vida cambio.

\- Así es, pero recuerda: "Aquí también tienes familia a la cual debes aceptar por igual" – Dijo, señalando hacia un lado. Yo veo la dirección y la veo. Veo a Annick, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación. Doy un paso pero me detengo, porque otra duda se formaba en mi mente.

\- Creí que ya no vería más imágenes. –

\- Esta aún sigue siendo la vida que rodea a tu madre. Estos son los hechos que pasaron después de...– ella se detiene por un segundo, suspirando un poco. –… su muerte. – dijo esto con una voz un poco quebrada.

\- Entiendo. – fue lo único que le contesté antes de seguir caminando. Observé mejor el lugar en el que me encontraba, siendo una carpa de enfermería, algo improvisada. Al llegar a la posición de la lince, vi lo que veía. Era yo, que estaba conectada a unos aparatos de respiración artificial, junto con unas inyecciones en mi brazo izquierdo. En ese momento llegó un coala, quien tenía una bata de médico. En su mano sostenía unas radiografías, que empieza a colocar en una lámpara especial para verlas bien. Annick se acerca y le toca el hombro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

\- Sí. Ella debería estar muerta. – Annick le da una bofetada. Él se soba la mejilla, mientras le muestra una sonrisa. – disculpa, tenía que ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía. – Annick lo mira seriamente. – Lo que pasa es esto: Las radiografías muestran que el golpe en el cráneo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romperlo, incrustando parte del hueso en el cerebro y causarle la muerte a los pocos minutos. Sin embargo…– le señala la segunda radiografía –… aquí vemos que una parte del cráneo se ha sanado. Y por último…– le señala la tercera radiografía. –… el cráneo está completamente restaurado. Es como si no hubiera sufrido nada. ¿Paso algo más hace ocho horas? – Annick se sobo los ojos, antes de contestarle.

\- Ella sostenía una Esmeralda, la cual brilló poco después del impacto.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que ella aún está aquí gracias a que la Sol Esmeralda le salvó la vida. – Annick no dijo nada, solo me miraba a mí, que aun yacía inconsciente en la cama. Al escuchar esto, veo a Amy, quien comenzaba a ver hacia el suelo. No podía creer esto. La razón por la que aún existía en este mundo es porque ella me salvo. Me salvó de una muerte definitiva. Esa noche debía morir, pero ella lo impidió.

\- ¿Tú…?–

\- Lo que me quieras preguntar pregúntamelo al final de todo esto. Por favor. – dijo, interrumpiéndome seriamente, sin dejar de ver el suelo.

\- Está bien. – le contesto. En ese instante la imagen cambiaba. Estábamos de regreso al castillo durante la tormenta, mientras este aún era devorado por las llamas. Volver a ver esta imagen no me causo el mismo impacto que hace unos minutos. Podría verla sin sufrir como antes. Sentía dolor (no lo niego) pero podía continuar sin problemas. De sorpresa, escucho el quejido de alguien. Busco de donde proviene y lo veo. A unos metros, de las ruinas del que fue mi hogar, veo a Crossbone. Su pelaje estaba un poco calcinado, igual que su ropa. Él se levanta lentamente, con un poco de esfuerzo, y mira en dirección al castillo. En los ojos del felino se veía dolor, amargura, tristeza y remordimiento; todos ellos juntos.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo él, mientras le brotaban unas lágrimas. A lo lejos, escucho los gritos de unas personas y los veo. Eran los camaradas que Desdemon había mencionado. Aquellos que esperaban que huyéramos por la puerta principal para darnos la muerte.

\- Es una lástima. Ah bueno, con la muerte de todos ellos nos pagaran más. – dijo el loro blanco. La expresión del felino era de sorpresa al ver como se tomaban la muerte de sus camaradas tan bien.

\- ¡Miren allá! – Gritó él, señalando al horizonte. Los tres piratas voltearon sus miradas, con sorpresa, a la posición que les decía el felino. Veo como Crossbone saca un revólver y les dispara. Ellos tres caen muertos en el acto. – Muy pronto nos veremos en el infierno, pero ahora... tengo algo que hacer. – dijo esto, tirando el revólver al lado de sus cuerpos. Él comienza a caminar por uno de los caminos, alejándose del castillo. Curiosamente, la dirección de ese camino era la misma que la que tomo Annick al huir por el mar. La imagen cambió, mostrándome en un pequeño pueblo, cerca del mar. Seguía siendo de noche, con la tormenta mostrando su fiereza. Allí cerca vi a Annick, quien me sostenía en sus manos. Unos soldados le pasaban vendas, algodón y alcohol a la lince, que los usaba para sanarme la herida. A lo lejos veo a Crossbone, quien cojeaba un poco. Annick lo reconoce y, dejándome en las manos de uno de los soldados, coge un rifle y, apuntándole con este, se acerca al felino. Varios soldados hacen lo mismo. Él mira a la lince, pero su mirada parecía vacía, como si no hubiera nada en él.

\- ¡Todo lo que les pasó es tú culpa! – grita Annick.

\- Debo aceptar que es así. Aun así, no les pienso decir nada. – Noto como ella aprieta la mandíbula, igual que aprieta sus manos en el rifle. – No pienso decir nada, ya que ustedes deben saber dónde tenemos los centros de comunicaciones, los cuales quedan en…– él empieza a dar información de lugares estratégicos, diferentes formas de comunicación. Literalmente Crossbone les decía todo sobre ellos. Vi a varios soldados soltar sus rifles y anotar esto. Annick aún le apuntaba con el arma, pero también estaba sorprendida con lo que decía. –… y eso es todo. Pero sé que ustedes ya debían saber esto, así que ustedes me pueden matar por ser innecesario. – En ese momento Annick vio (igual que yo) el alma del felino, el cual era atormentado por sus acciones y, para él, esta era su manera de reivindicarse, aunque eso significara que muriera.

\- Llévenselo a Blackgate. Luego veremos qué hacemos con él – dijo, mientras bajaba el rifle. Los soldados le obedecieron y lo esposaron. Ella volvió a cargarme en sus brazos, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – Oh Blaze, se fuerte. La ayuda está cerca. – En ese momento la imagen cambió. Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Vi por la ventana y reconocí que me encontraba en la ciudad de Firefly. En esa habitación me vi de nuevo conectada a los respiradores artificiales y a los líquidos de intravenosa. A mi lado se encontraba Annick, a quien se le notaba unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. En eso llegan varios soldados.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Corre. Necesitamos que venga con nosotros. – dijo él.

\- No puedo irme. No quiero dejarla sola. – dijo, mientras me agarraba una mano y la sobaba.

\- Es una orden del primer ministro. Dijo que la lleváramos de una manera u otra. – amenazó un poco, pero veo en el rostro de él que se arrepiente. – Él ministro la necesita urgentemente. Es sobre cosas que se descubrieron. –

\- Aun así, no quiero dejarla. – Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Mi madre le había pedido que me cuidara y ella no quería defraudar su último deseo.

\- No se preocupe. Nosotros no quedaremos aquí afuera, para protegerla de cualquier peligro. – dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero. – dijo seriamente la lince. – Hasta luego, Blaze. – me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse con los soldados. La imagen cambió, mostrándome dentro de una oficina de guerra. En ella había un escritorio grande, donde reposaban varios mapas y figuras de barcos en miniatura. Se encontraban varios generales discutiendo algunos puntos y estrategias. Escuchaba los teléfonos sonar y veía a las secretarias contestarlos rápidamente, mientras anotaban información crucial. En una silla, en una esquina, veo sentada a Annick, a quien se le denotaba impaciente. De un momento a otro entra un señor, de especie canina, de raza bulldog. Tenía puesto unos anteojos de montura circular y fumaba un habano. Vestía un traje negro, con una corbata de moño.

\- Buenos días, primer ministro Winston. – dijo respetuosamente la lince, mientras se paraba. – En que les puedo colaborar. – terminó de decir, mientras se acercaba al bulldog.

\- Bueno, antes de cualquier cosa, necesito mostrarle lo que encontramos. – veo como le hace una seña a uno de los soldados y este trae unas cajas, colocándolas en el escritorio y las abren. Sacan varios tubos quebrados y unos mapas arrugados.

\- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – pregunta Annick.

\- Lo poco que logramos rescatar del barco de Desdemon. Tenemos que agradecer al cielo que la tormenta fue tan fuerte que arrastró la embarcación cerca de la costa. – dijo mientras cogía uno de los tubos. – Sabemos que estos eran una especie explosivos muy volátiles. Sus compuestos, para su creación, siguen siendo desconocidos para nosotros. Según estos mapas… – comienza a abrir los mapas arrugados en la mesa. –… tenían planeado atacar sesenta y ocho ubicaciones de la isla. De esas, solo treinta y dos eran de sitios importantes de la guerra, como almacenes de municiones, cuarteles de soldados, papeles de estrategia, entre otros. Las otras eran sitios históricos o localidades de civiles. Ellos querían causar la mayor devastación posible. – él mira y observa la mirada de la lince, que está pasmada en el mapa. – Ve lo mismo que yo, ¿Verdad? – Cuando escucho esto quedo confusa, ya que no entendí a lo que refería.

\- Sí. – dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un marcador y empezaba a señalar lugares en el mapa. No entendía porque hacia esto. – Estos lugares no existen. – dijo. Yo la traspaso y lo veo también. Lo mapas eran de distintas zonas de la isla, los cuales contenían los mapas arquitectónicos de varias ciudades y pueblos. En muchas de estas ciudades (que yo reconocía) había edificaciones, estructuras o diseños que no existían. – La fecha dice que el mapa es de trece años… en el futuro. ¿Cómo es posible esto? – dice con incertidumbre. Yo tampoco podía creer esto.

\- No lo sé. – dijo el primer ministro. – además, la mayoría de estos diseños están firmados con las mismas iniciales. Las letras B.t.C y B.C.L; y nada más. – al terminar de decir esto vuelve a colocarse su habano en la boca, tomando unos suspiros de este. – Bueno ya que conoce esto puedo continuar con el resto. Hace cinco días atacaron ocho ubicaciones, las cuales contenían datos y suministros importantes para la guerra. También cabe destacar que, con el dolor de nuestra alma, la familia real fue casi totalmente asesinada. – Estas palabras las dijo con dolor. – Tenemos suerte de que la princesa Blaze the Cat haya sobrevivido, pero ella se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, y nuestra prioridad es protegerla. – escucho unos sollozos provenir de Annick, quien agacha un poco la cabeza. – Así que, para ir al grano de una vez, necesito que usted tome el puesto del ministro de defensa. – Ella alza la cabeza rápidamente, viéndolo con una mirada de sorpresa.

\- Pe… pero usted estaba en…– titubeaba un poco al decir estas palabras.

\- Yo sé que estaba en contra de que las mujeres tomaran posición de altos cargos. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, me di cuento de mi error. Además, el mismo ministro me dijo lo excelente que era usted para las estrategias. Me contó que muchas veces usted le dio consejos, que ayudaron a prevenir bajas innecesarias. No creo que encuentre a alguien más capacitado para el cargo. – le decía, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No sé si pueda. – dijo ella temerosa.

\- Bahir confiaba en usted, el ministro de defensa también. No creo que necesite escuchar a alguien más para aceptarlo. Tengo dos hijas y, desde lo profundo de mi alma, creo que mi ideología era la equivocada, solo que no la aceptaba. – dijo, con un tono culpable. – Entonces, acepta el puesto para el que soñó. –

\- Sí. Lo acepto con gusto. – Dijo sonriendo. – Pues comencemos de una vez. – el primer ministro le devuelve la sonrisa al escuchar esto. – Sabemos que querían atacar diferentes lugares de la isla, como para deja un mensaje. Parte de su plan Falló. Aun así, tenemos a un soldado de LifesPool, el cual "no" colaborará dándonos datos de las estrategias de su nación. De allí…– comenzó a decir Annick, mostrando que tenía en sus venas la sangre necesaria para liderar cualquier problema. Todos los presentes escuchaban con atención sus palabras, sorprendidos al ver como la lince demostraba tener lo necesario para comandarlos. Una sonrisa se vislumbraba en mi rostro, al ver como la meta de Annick se había cumplido al fin, a pesar de todo lo malo que tuvo que pasar.

La imagen cambió, mostrándome en los pasillos del hospital donde me tenían resguardada. Había como una docena de soldados protegiendo la puerta de mi habitación. Al fondo del pasillo veo llegar a Annick, quien portaba una nueva vestimenta, que reconocía su nuevo cargo. Los soldados hacían su saludo militar apenas pasaba a su lado.

\- Descansen. ¿Qué noticias me tienen? – dijo ella seriamente al soldado de mayor rango.

\- No hemos permitido la entrada a nadie, excepto por las enfermeras y médicos. – dijo

\- Abra la puerta, por favor. – dijo ella respetuosamente. Él obedece a la orden y la abre. Al abrirla todos se asustan y apuntan sus armas a las cuatro figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de mí. La única que no noto preocupada es Annick.

\- No se muevan o disparamos. – grito un soldado.

\- No seas idiota. En el momento en que tú piense disparar ellos te habrán matado cinco veces. – Escucho unas carcajadas provenientes de las figuras encapuchadas, quienes tres de ellas se paran. Annick se acerca a un interruptor y prende las luces de la habitación. Cuando la luz iluminó el lugar, reconocí a una de las figuras, quien era Ébano. Ébano me acariciaba el rostro suavemente, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

\- Ébano, hace tiempo que no te veía. Un año, ¿verdad? – dijo Annick.

\- Sí. Ese día le entregué una carta, proveniente de Bahir, al primer ministro. Ese día por fin conocí a la gran Annick. – ella suelta una carcajada. – Él me habló muy bien de ti. – Los ojos de ella miraban fijamente a la lince. La lince notó que los soldados aún seguían apuntando sus armas.

\- Bajen sus armas. Ellos no son el enemigo. – Todos obedecieron, sin renegar. Observé mejor a las otras tres figuras encapuchadas, quienes tenían las mismas ropas pero en colores diferentes. El de la capucha y abrigo blanco, con líneas rojas, era un ave, parecida a un águila. El de la capucha totalmente azul era un jaguar; y el de la capucha beis era una ardilla, quien parecía ser el más joven de todos.

\- Hello señorita. My names is Desmond – dijo la ardilla, haciendo un ademan de saludo con la mano.

\- Piacere di mancare (Mucho gusto señorita). il mio nome è Ezio (Mi nombre es Ezio) – dijo el águila a Annick, a quien le hacía una reverencia elegante.

\- il est un plaisir de vous rencontrer (Es un placer conocerla). Mon nom est Arno Kenway (Mi nombre es Arno Kenway). – dijo el jaguar, mientras le tomaba la mano y la besaba.

\- Ese acento es de LifesPool, ¿Verdad? –

\- Mi procedencia es de esa nación, no lo puedo negar. –

\- Podemos confiar en él. – dijo el soldado, sorprendido ante esta declaración.

\- Si ella confía en él, no hay nada que temer. – dijo tranquilamente Annick.

\- Bueno chicos, les voy a pedir que salgan porque es tiempo de que las chicas hablen. – Dijo Ébano. Vi como los tres encapuchados salieron por las ventanas con rapidez. Annick les hizo una seña a los soldados y salieron, cerrando la puerta. Ellas dos quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Annick se sienta al lado de la cabecera de la cama. Ella me empieza a acariciar la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco llorosos.

\- Yo lo sabía todo. – Dijo Ébano, rompiendo el silencio que inundaba el lugar. – Yo sabía lo que el rey LifesPool hacía. Sabía todo esto. – Los ojos de la lince miran sorprendida a la loba ante esta declaración.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – dijo, con un poco de rabia.

\- Yo soy la líder de la Legión de Asesinos. Yo comando las operaciones pero eso no significa que pueda hacer todo lo que yo quiera a voluntad. Hay un consejo, el cual decide la mejor manera a proseguir. Les advertí de esto, con argumentos y detalles, pero ellos dijeron, y lo dejaron muy claro: "Nosotros solo intervendremos completamente cuando el príncipe Bahir muera. Ya que él es lo suficientemente capaz de guiar hacia la victoria a su nación.". – unos sollozos salieron de la loba al terminar la frase.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Annick.

\- Yo iba a dejarlo todo por él. – Annick se sorprende ante esta declaración. Yo también lo hago, pensando que no oí bien. – Yo iba a ceder mi puesto a Ezio para estar con él. – en eso, Ébano mete su mano dentro del abrigo y saca una pequeña bolsita. Ella se lo entrega a Annick, quien saca su contenido. Ella (igual que yo) se sorprende al ver que era. Era un anillo, un anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Cua…Cuándo? – Dice, denotando en su voz sorpresa.

\- Una semana antes de su muerte. – dijo, y en ello comienza a llorar. En eso la imagen se congela. Yo veo a Amy confundida, mientras ella me muestra una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres escucharlo o quieres verlo? – me dijo tranquilamente.

\- Quiero verlo. Porque si no lo veo no lo podré creer. – solté una carcajada, al decir esta última frase. Después de todo, si me Amy, al comienzo, me hubiera dicho que mi tío Bahir y Ébano terminarían saliendo juntos, no se lo hubiera creído. Ella sonrió ante mi respuesta y chasqueó los dedos. – Puede que nos estemos saliendo de lo que debíamos ver pero… quien nos mira. – dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. La imagen cambió. Me mostraba un apartamento, un poco desordenado, con mapas y papeles regados. En el escritorio se encontraba mi tío, a quien se le veía concentrado. El alza la mirada y, con rapidez, saca el revólver de su abrigo y apunta a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién está allí? – dice calmadamente. La puerta se abre lentamente mostrando a quien se encontraba detrás de esta. – Ébano. – Dice sorprendido.

\- Vaya. Si esa es la manera de recibir a alguien que amas, no quiero ver que le haces al que odias. – soltó una carcajada.

\- Jaja. Muy graciosa. La verdad es que estoy feliz de verte después de tanto tiempo. – dice, esbozando su típica sonrisa.

\- Lamento decirte que solo vengo de paso. – Mi tío se entristece ante esta declaración. Ella lo ve se acerca, levantándole la cabeza con la mano. Ella le sonreía para darle confianza.

\- Después de tanto tiempo, pensé que me habías olvidado. Pensé que tú no me...– En eso, Ébano le da un beso apasionado desprevenido, para callarlo.

\- Nunca piense eso. Yo te amo. Por eso vine, para no preocuparte más de lo que estabas. Pero debo irme por una misión importante. –

\- Bueno, si es así, no debo perder tiempo. – En eso, él se arrodilla y metiendo su mano, en el abrigo, saca una pequeña cajita. – Ébano, en el momento en el que estuvimos juntos esa noche supe, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que quería que tú fueras esa mujer con la cual quiero compartir mi vida. He estado con varias chicas, cuatro para ser preciso, pero ninguna me hizo sentir lo que sentí contigo. El cielo se abrió, para mí, cuando te di ese beso y el universo se abrió cuando nuestros...–

\- Bahir, esa parte te la puedes reservar. Ya que me da algo de pena. – Interrumpe Ébano, quien estaba un poco sonrojada ante las últimas palabras de mi tío.

\- Enserio. Porque si quito esa parte pierdo la mitad del discurso. – Ébano gira los ojos y mi tío entiende eso. – Bueno, continuando. Mi padre siempre me dijo que un rey siempre está acompañado de una grandiosa reina, que lo guía cuando más lo necesita. Tal vez nunca acepté ser rey porque quería encontrar aquella mujer que me acompañara en esa gran labor. Y después de tanto tiempo, al fin la he encontrado. Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – terminó de decir, mientras abría la pequeña cajita, mostrando su contenido. Un anillo de compromiso.

\- Bahir. Mi vida ha sido dura. Desde pequeña he tenido que valérmelas solas. Mi padre casi nunca estuvo conmigo, y mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años. Viví una parte de mi vida en la calle, tratando de mejorar cada día más en mis habilidades. Cuando comencé a participar en la competencia y era vencida por Flames, una ira pasaba por todo mi cuerpo. Aun así, tú siempre venias y me entregabas una rosa blanca. Esa rosa blanca adornaba lo feo de mi vida, en el tiempo que esta duraba con vida. El día que casi mato a tú hermana, tú no me entregaste nada. "Por qué hacerlo" pensé y me sentí mal. Cuando estaba a punto de embarcarme, para irme a cumplir mi deber, te vi y tú a mí. Tú dejaste lo que estabas haciendo y te acercaste. Como no tenías ninguna rosa cogiste un papel y, con uno que otro mal trazo, dibujaste una rosa para mí. Desde ese momento me enamoré de ti. Y el resto... es historia. – Ella empezaba a llorar. – Así que… sí. Acepto, con mucho gusto, ser tu esposa. – Mi tío Bahir empieza a llorar cuando escucha la respuesta de Ébano. Él se para y la besa durante varios,… varios segundos.

\- Como yo te conté con cuantas chicas estuve, tú me podrías decir con cuantos chicos estuviste – Ébano sonríe ante su comentario.

\- Yo te gano. Yo estuve con tres chicos… y cinco chicas. – dijo estas palabras con lujuria. Mi tío abre la boca, sorprendido ante esto.

\- Eso es…– dice él estupefacto, hasta que muestra una sonrisa traviesa. –… tan sexy. – Ellos dos se ríen. – Apenas termine esta guerra nosotros, junto con Flames y Ferdinand, nos casaremos. – decía sonriente.

\- Sí. Apenas termine esta guerra yo renunciare a la "Legión de Asesinos". Porque, al final y al cabo, he encontrado algo mejor para mi vida. – decía ella, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Mi tío se las limpia tiernamente.

\- Solo te digo que una vez que nos casemos, vamos a tener varios hijos. No quiero quedarme detrás de mí hermana. – dijo esto en broma. Sin embargo Ébano lo coge del cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastra hasta la habitación donde yacía la cama y lo tira en ella

\- ¿Y qué tal si comenzamos ahora? – dijo, mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

\- ¿No tenías que irte de una vez? – dice, sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- ¿Quieres que me marche? – pregunto Ébano.

\- Claro que no. –

\- Entonces, solo te advierto que no podrás dormir en toda la noche. – dijo sonriendo. Mi tío comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, cuando la imagen cambió. Otra vez volvía a encontrarme la habitación del hospital. Ébano abrazaba a Annick, llorando.

\- Yo iba a dejar todo para estar a su lado. No es justo. – decía, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

\- No. No lo es. – Le respondió Annick. Ébano se separa de ella y se limpia las lágrimas.

\- Bien, creo que es tiempo de marcharme. – Ella comienza a caminar en dirección a la ventana, cuando es detenida por Annick.

\- Uno de los lugares que explotaron era la base de datos de los soldados. Allí se perdieron los nombres de todos los que combatían y combatieron. Por favor, dime quien es el padre de Blaze. Ya que tengo miedo de que lo haya olvidado por el golpe. – le suplicó Annick. Ébano apartó de la mirada a la lince.

\- Les prometí a sus padres que no diría nada. Solo ellos podían darme la autorización de exponer eso. Lo siento. – dijo, sin mirarla a la cara.

\- Entiendo. – dijo, suspirando un poco. – ¿Y ahora que van a hacer? –

\- Vamos a destruir la tiranía de ese rey. Dentro de dos meses es su cumpleaños…– dijo señalándome –… y no quiero que ella cumpla los cuatro años en esta guerra. Solo quería avisarte de eso. –

\- ¿Ella te volverá a ver? – Preguntó Annick.

\- Solo si me recuerda. Pero por mi lado, no puedo. Cuando la veo a ella, los veo a ellos y no lo puedo soportar. – Ébano se quita su collar (el que le dio mi madre) y se lo da a Annick. – Dáselo en su cumpleaños. Quiero que aun tenga algo de su familia. – Dice con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien. Que tengas mucha suerte. Destruye a ese desgraciado. – Annick le muestra una sonrisa y Ébano se la devuelve. Ébano salta por la ventana, pero Annick no se inmuta. Ella se acerca a mi cama y me besa la frente. Ver esto hace que brote unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos. Ébano iba a dejarlo todo por amor y Annick se mantenía a mi lado.

La imagen cambia. Sigo estando en el cuarto pero la escena es diferente. Yo ya estaba despierta y de pie. Un médico me inspeccionaba los ojos con una pequeña lamparita de mano y, sin aviso, entra Annick. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad al verme mejorada.

\- ¿Cómo está? Vine tan pronto supe la noticia. – le dice al médico. Él me deja con la enfermera y saca a la lince de la habitación.

\- Físicamente está bien. Pero… – da un suspiro antes de continuar. –… mentalmente no sé qué decir. –

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – pregunta ella asustada.

\- Cuando le pregunto cosas comunes como cuál fue el último libro que leyó, me contesta sin problemas. Pero cuando le pregunto sobre su familia, es allí donde la cosa se pone fea. Le ensañaré. – Dijo, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

\- Hola Blaze. Sé que ya te lo pregunte pero necesito que me respondas esto: ¿Cómo se llama tú tío? –

\- No me acuerdo. Era Bihar. – dije, mientras me sobaba los dedos en la parte izquierda de mi frente.

\- No, es Bahir cariño. ¿Cómo se llama tú madre? –

\- Flames. – Dije, sin dejar de sobarme la frente y mostrando muecas de dolor.

\- Bien. ¿Cómo se llama tú papá? – preguntó el medico con una sonrisa.

\- ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¡Siento que me arde! ¡Siento que...! – En eso, empiezo a convulsionar. El medico saca una inyección de su bata y me la inyecta. Mis movimientos se detienen y quedo dormida. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Annick, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Oh Blaze. Nunca pensé que tú…– dijo ella.

\- Ella puede que se recupere. Pero por el estado en que está… no puedo asegurar nada. – Interrumpió el médico.

\- Solo queda esperar. – dijo tristemente Annick, quien me besaba la frente y comenzaba a marcharse de la habitación.

Yo miré a Amy, notando que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ella se acerca a mí yo joven y la acaricia, a pesar de no poder tocarme.

\- Lo siento tanto. – dijo ella, mientras volteaba y me miraba directamente a mí. – Aun así, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. –

\- ¿De que no te arrepientes? – le pregunte confusa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Aun no es el momento de contestarte. Tenemos de terminar de ver otras cosas. – Ella chasquea los dedos y una luz fuerte ciega mis ojos. Al abrirlos, me sorprendo en donde me encontraba. Estaba en la ciudad de French, capital de la nación de LifesPool. Allí veía a los ciudadanos alzando las banderas de su nación y los escuchaba, con mucho fuerza, gritar la palabra libertad y verdad. Comienzo a caminar por las calles y veía cientos de pancartas donde mostraban los tratos del rey para engañar a su pueblo y las atrocidades que inventaba sobre Isla Sur. En las calles había cientos montículos de muebles destrozados en varias partes. Veía cómo los soldados le disparaban a sus propios ciudadanos. Aunque también noté, entre los ciento de civiles que peleaban contra ellos, soldados que portaba el mismo uniforme. Estos soldados debían ser los que desertaron a las órdenes del tirano de su rey. También noté que donde había más soldados eran alrededor del castillo amurallado. Era enorme, a comparación del de mi familia. Vi las banderas que ondeaban los civiles. Eran las de su nación, las de mí nación y una blanca. La imagen cambió. Me encontraba en el techo de una casa. Allí a mi lado se encontraba Ébano, portando su capucha verde. Una nube de humo se disipaba detrás de ella, mostrando a Ezio, Arno y, al más joven, a Desmond. Portando sus abrigos con capucha blanco con rojo; Azul; y beis. Ellos veían como una multitud trataba de llegar a la entrada principal del castillo, que era protegida por los soldados. Vieron como estos apuntaron sus armas y dispararon sin consideración. Vieron como la gente caía, pero la multitud no se detenía, haciendo retroceder a los soldados ante el miedo.

\- Es hora. – dijo tranquilamente Ébano, quien ocultaba su rostro con la capucha.

\- Trata de seguirlos… si puedes. – dijo Amy, con una sonrisa. Vi como ellos saltaron del tejado. Por un momento sentí miedo pero note como se esparcían entre la multitud. No podía creer lo rápido que llegaron a ellos. No perdí tiempo y salte y frené mi caída con mis llamas. Corrí lo más rápido posible alcanzando a Ébano. Escuché disparos de cañones provenientes del castillo, destrozando las casas cercanas a este. Llegamos cerca a la entrada principal, pero para poder entrar había soltar el puente levadizo. Veo como Ébano y Ezio saltan la canaleta de agua, agarrándose de las paredes. Ellos la escalan los bloques hasta las cadenas que sostienen el puente y las destrozan. El puente cae y todos empiezan a correr dentro. Allí se encontraban soldados apuntando sus armas y, rápidamente, las disparan. Veo de nuevo a todos los ciudadanos caer y morir por una causa, libertad. Lamentablemente, para los soldados, estos eran demasiados y logran atacarlos. Veo como Arno y Desmond están derrotando a muchos en unos cuantos segundos. Arno casi fue apuñalado por uno de los soldados si no fuera porque Desmond le salvo la vida. De igual manera dos casi atacan a Desmond y estos fueron derrotados por unas dagas que impactaron en sus espaldas de ellos. Desmond le hace un ademan de "gracias" a Ezio, quien se encontraba escalando las paredes. Veo como Ébano estaba cerca a este. Yo comienzo a escalarlas también. Por poco no los alcanzo. Veo como ella espera a que Ezio tire por al vacío a un soldado para entrar y al hacerlo, tumba a otro que apareció. Ella a apuñala a otro soldado en la pierna, haciéndole caer, para que Ezio le dé fin. Ellos saltan por la ventana, cayendo sobre un balcón. Ellos tiran unas bombas de humo cegando la visibilidad a los soldados que se encontraban allí. Desde mi posición noto como las siluetas de los soldados caen una a una. Cuando la visibilidad va volviendo, veo como Ébano saca un revólver y mata a los pocos que quedaban, excepto por cuatro personas. El rey, su reina y los dos soldados. Aunque estos son asesinados por Arno y Desmond, que caen sobre ellos desde los más alto. En la mirada del rey Clermon (quien era un jabalí) denotaba temor. Veo como coge uno de los cilindros explosivos y los activa al más rojo.

\- No se muevan o los haré volar hasta el olimpo. Tengo esparcidos por todo el castillo cientos de estos explosivos. – Amenazó él. Los cuatro se quedaron quietos, ya que sabían el poder destructivo de esas cosas. Veo como él se empieza a reír desquiciadamente. De un momento a otro los tubos empiezan a botar chispas. Ellos se asustan (hasta él mismo rey Clermont) al ver esto. De un momento a otro, los tubos se quiebran y el líquido contenido se derrama. El rey Clermont queda estupefacto ante esto. No sabía por qué había pasado.

\- Ya me aburrí de esta época. Creo que es tiempo de irme. – escuché decir de un lado. Volteo mi mirada y lo veo. Era Eggman Nega, pero con una edad diferente. No aparentaba más de treinta y ocho años. Aunque me doliera el estómago, tenía que admitir que en ese entonces se veía guapo. Aún conservaba todo su cabello, el cual era negro, en su cabeza. Tenía un bigote pequeño, pero bien presentado. Su atuendo, sin embargo, era el mismo de siempre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Eggman Nega? – preguntó confuso el rey Clermont.

\- Que me aburrí de estar en este tiempo. Creí que si cambiaba la historia de esta dimensión, podría formar un futuro diferente en mi tiempo. Lamentablemente, no me di cuenta que yo formaba parte de esos acontecimientos. ¿Quién lo diría? Mis acciones egoístas causaron el futuro del que quería huir. Abandoné mi dimensión por culpa del legado de mi familia. Aunque me gusta el apodo Eggman, es impresionante. – el rió un poco y puso su mirada sobre ébano, sonriéndole tétricamente. – Dañar a inocentes es divertido pero traicionar a tus aliados se siente tan bien. Así que tomen esto…– señaló a los tubos de explosivos dañados. –… como un regalo de mi parte. – vi cómo, de su abrigo, saca una especie de aparato. Él empieza a mover unas teclas. Su rostro muestra unas expresiones de confusión. – Es raro. Es muy raro. Según estas lecturas, mi presente desaparece y vuelve aparecer. – Él les muestra a los presentes el aparato. En él había una pequeña pantalla y mostraba una línea recta. Esta desaparecía y volvía aparecer. – Soy una paradoja. Yo no desaparezco porque soy parte de los acontecimientos históricos. Aun así, hechos del futuro y el pasado están sucediendo al mismo tiempo, y no soy yo quien lo causa. Esto es peligroso, muy peligroso. Si no se detiene, las consecuencias podrían ser graves. – el vuelve a ver a los demás antes de sonreír. – Bueno, no les hago perder el tiempo. Adiós. – veo como presiona un botón de su aparato y desaparece al instante.

\- ¡No me dejes, idiota! – gritó el rey Clermont. Ébano se acercó a él, empuñando la daga oculta que yacía en su muñeca. Ella lo mira fulminantemente.

\- Debería matarte, pero… – en eso oculta su daga. –… no voy a rebajarme a eso. – dijo, dejando atónito a el jabalí. Ébano y sus compañeros comienzan a escalar las paredes hasta lo más alto en pocos segundos. En ese instante escucho como las puertas son destrozadas. Los ciudadanos y soldados, que luchan por la libertad, entran y rodean al rey Clermont. La imagen cambia, mostrándome en una especie de plaza. En medio de ella estaba el rey Clermont siendo humillado. La gente le lanzaba comida podrida directo a su cara. Todos le abucheaban. Noto como lo colocan en una especie de troco y a su lado se encontraba un verdugo, empuñando su hacha. A lo lejos veo a Ébano y a sus compañeros. Corro a donde se encuentran.

\- Creo que deberías hacer algo. – Dijo Arno a Ébano.

\- Nuestra misión era derrocar al rey. Ya lo hicimos. Nos vamos. – dijo fríamente, mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

\- ¿Crees que esto es lo que Bahir hubiera querido? – mencionó Ezio, quien le cortaba el paso. Ella pensó las palabras del águila.

\- No. Esto no es lo que hubiera querido. – dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la plaza. Veo a lo lejos como el verdugo empieza a elevar su hacha para darle el golpe final al rey. Veo, aun a lo lejos, como él llora de miedo. El hacha caía pero es detenida por Ébano, con su propia mano. Muchos le apuntan con sus armas pero ella ni se inmuta. Ella los ve a todos.

\- ¿Por qué no permites que los matemos? Después de todo, se lo merece. – gritaban varios.

\- Mírense. Esto es lo que quieren. Ya ganaron. Ya lograron la victoria de la libertad. No inicien esta nueva era derramando sangre, sea de quien sea. – Vi como la multitud empezaba a quedarse en silencio ante estas palabras. – Sé que hay muchos aquí que perdieron familiares, amigos, a seres amados por este desgraciado. Pero matarlo no los hará volver. Veo que hay soldados de Isla Sur entre la multitud, así que díganme ¿Bahir hubiera permitido esto? ¿Su príncipe hubiera permitido que lleguen a esto? – Noto como, de entre la multitud, sube un soldado a la plaza. El portaba el uniforme de mí nación.

\- No, no lo hubiera permitido. Él hubiera dado un juicio justo hasta el final. –

\- Si quieren honrar su memoria, luego de su pérdida, hagan lo correcto. – dijo, mientras se marchaba rápidamente del lugar. Todos quedaron callados por unos segundos.

\- ¡Llévenselo a la cárcel! – se escuchó. En ese momento, todos comenzaron a gritar lo mismo. Vi como paraban al rey Clermont y se llevaban a otro lugar.

\- Bahir estaría orgulloso. – dijo Desmond con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Ébano le mostró una mirada de tristeza.

\- Supongo que sí. Nunca lo sabré. Vámonos. – dijo, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

La imagen cambió. Me mostraba en de vuelta en Isla Sur. Estaba afuera del castillo norte. Mi residencia actual. Veo como un carruaje llega a la entrada. De este sale Annick, quien le entrega un periódico un guardia y coge una pequeña caja de cartón. El título que decía el periódico era: "_Aun, después de 15 días, Isla Sur sigue celebrando la victoria"._ En ella también había una foto de muchas gente celebrando. Rápidamente sigo a la lince, quien entra en una sala. Allí abre la caja, mostrando que era una torta de cumpleaños. Veo como entro en la sala y me detengo al ver a la lince.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Blaze – dijo Annick, quien mostraba una sonrisa. Sin embargo, yo me mantengo seria.

\- ¿Qué tienen de feliz? – dije secamente. Aunque las llamas son mi poder, mi personalidad era fría como el hielo con los demás. – Al final y al cabo, no tengo nada. –

\- No es cierto. Tienes las bellas llamas de tu madre. – refutó

\- ¡¿Bellas?! Si son tan bellas, ¡¿Por qué destrozaron mi hogar?! ¡¿Por qué consumieron todo a su paso?! Vi arder el lugar del que dicen que fue mi hogar. No recuerdo casi nada de allí, pero siento que es cierto. – Annick queda pasmada ante estas palabras. – Dicen que estas llaman son un don. Lamentablemente, yo las veo como una maldición. –

\- ¡No digas eso! – suplico ella.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Estas llaman son una maldición! – grité con fuerza. – ¡Si no fuera la Guardiana de las Sol Esmeraldas, buscaría la manera de quitarme este poder! – Estas últimas palabras dejaron pasmadas a Annick, quien empezaba a llorar. Vi como mi expresión de ira cambio a seriedad. – Le agradezco que haya venido señorita Anne Corre, pero sus servicios ya no son requeridos por el día de hoy. Se puede retirar. – dije sin emoción alguna. Annick coge la pequeña caja de cartón, donde se encontraba la torta, pero veo como la vuelve a dejar en la mesa.

\- Tengo algo para ti. – dijo, mientras sacaba un pequeño regalo envuelto. – Tómalo por favor y nunca te lo quites o lo pierdas. – Yo me acerqué a ella y cogí el regalo.

\- Gracias. – dije seriamente. Annick se marchó del lugar, dejándome sola. Un dolor me invadía, porque recordaba esa conversación. Esas palabras le dolían tanto a ella como a mí. Escuchar como renegaba del don que fue heredado por mi madre me destrozaba. _"Estaba tan perdida en aquel entonces. Y puede que aún lo esté"_ pensé. Desde ese día jamás volví a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Aun así, Annick siempre venia para esa fecha, con algún pretexto para invitarme a almorzar u otras cosas. Ella siempre ha tratado de mantenerse a mi lado, pase lo que pase. La imagen cambió, mostrándome dentro de mi habitación. Allí me vi como abría el regalo y veía su contenido. El collar que mi madre le dio a Ébano, y que esta me lo daba. Vi como empecé a acariciarlo, como si sintiera algo especial en él. Vi cómo me lo puse, con delicadeza, parándome frente a un espejo y sonreí ante mi imagen. Supongo que sonreía porque creí ver a mi madre y a mi padre. Mi madre tenía razón en mis ojos, ya que en ellos veía a mi padre. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no dura mucho y desaparece. Veo como me acerco a la ventana y mi mirada se pierde en el horizonte.

\- ¿Dónde están? – me escuché decir mientras una pequeña lagrima brotaba de mi ojo. – Vuelvan. Solo vuelvan. – Dije, mientras me retiraba de la ventana y empezaba a leer un libro, para olvidar eso. Empecé a llorar al recordar todo el dolor que había sentido en aquel entonces, esperando que todo lo que me había pasado solo fuera un sueño. Pero no era así. Todo era real y doloroso. Como mi madre, esperé frente a la ventana, pensando que mis padres volverían y que nunca se fueron de mi lado. Amy se me acerca y me abraza.

\- Lo siento tanto. – me decía. Yo le mostré una sonrisa antes de cambiar la expresión a seria.

\- Tú sabes lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿Ya puedes contestarme? – ella apartó la mirada.

\- Sí. Ya puedo. – En eso la imagen cambia, pero solo la hora del día, ya que ahora era de noche. Yo estaba ya dormida. Amy se acerca a mi yo joven y me empieza a acariciar. – Lo siento tanto. – decía ella.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le dije, confundida con su actitud. En eso, ella empezó a llorar.

\- Cuando trataste de evitar que cayera al mar, chocaste contra esa roca. Ese día tú debías morir. Pero yo no quería eso. No quería perderte. No quería perder el cariño que nos dabas. Ese cariño, que hacía que tú madre se enojara por cogernos sin su permiso. – suelta una pequeña carcajada. – Aunque ella también hacia lo mismo a esa edad. Aun así, cuando te salve no pude predecir que solo salvé tú cuerpo, no tu mente. Ver como perdiste esos maravillosos recuerdos de tú familia me dolía a mí y a mis hermanos. Desde ese día, tú solo nos vistes como simples reliquias, sin siquiera hablarnos o escucharnos. Te volviste una persona fría y sin emoción. Y lo peor, es que no eres la primera que le pasa eso. – Me sorprendí al escuchar eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté confusa.

\- Antes de tú familia, hubo otros guardianes que pasaron por lo mismo. Perdieron a sus seres queridos y se alejaron del mundo que los rodeaba. Murieron solitarios, porque desconfiaban de los que les rodeaba. Yo no quería que eso te pasara a ti. Pensé, que con el paso del tiempo, tú cambiarias para ser mejor persona. Pero me equivoqué, ya que tú continuaste así. Si no hubiéramos sido robadas, tú no hubieras cambiado. – Mi mente pensó en lo que dijo, porque tenía razón. Si no hubiera sido por esos acontecimientos, mi vida seguiría igual. Supongo que quiso mostrarme los recuerdos de mi familia porque aún había partes de mí que necesitaban sanar.

\- Entiendo perfectamente eso. – Le dije mostrando una sonrisa. – y ¿ahora qué? – le dije.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya es tiempo para…– Ella no termina la frase, ya que se agarra la barriga mientras hace muecas de dolor. Veo como cae de rodillas, mientras grita un poco. Trato de acercarme pero soy detenida por alguna especie de escudo invisible. Escucho el sonido de algo crujiendo. Veo como una grieta se formaba, en línea vertical, en su cuerpo, pero de una manera distinta. Si veía sobre el hombro de Amy, allí estaba, como si estuviera flotando. Veo terror en el rostro de ella.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando? – le pregunté, perturbada por lo que veía.

\- Algo está rasgando la piel del universo. –

\- ¿Quién? – dije ante esa respuesta.

\- No lo sé. – Decir sorprendida – Realmente no lo sé. – vuelvo a tratar de ayudarla, pero soy repelida. Mi miedo aumenta a cada segundo.

\- Mami. ¿Eres tú? – Escuchar estas palabras, con un tono de voz suave, me dejaron petrificada. Me volteé lentamente y vi como mis ojos veían a los de mi yo joven directamente. Me acerqué a la cama y allí estaba viéndome. Su mirada estaba un poco pérdida y cansada. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando. – Mami, ¿Enserio eres tú? – escuchaba decir estas palabras, pero no podía creerlas.

\- Sí, soy yo. Soy tú mami – dije rápidamente, quedando estupefacta. Luego de eso, la (me) empecé a acariciar. Una sonrisa se vislumbraba en mi rostro. Ella (yo) seguía manteniéndose acostada y arropada.

\- Te extrañé tanto. Sabía que volverías. – Dijo alegremente. Yo seguía acariciándola en la cabeza, pero un sentimiento de dolor brotaba en mi interior.

\- Lo siento cariño. Yo solo vine a despedirme. – dije tristemente. Noto como la pequeña sonrisa desaparecía de mi rostro.

\- No, Por favor. No te vayas. No quiero que te vayas. – me suplicaba.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo quedarme. Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo. –

\- Eso no es justo. – escuche decir, mientras sollozaba

\- Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien – dije, mientras comenzaba a llorar. – Pero recuerda que tu tío, tu papá y yo te queremos mucho. Ah, y Markel, no lo olvides. Él fue una gran persona para nosotros. – le dije, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Ahora, ¿qué va a pasar? – me preguntó, con su voz apagada.

\- Ahora, yo voy a…– pensé en que hacer, y le (me) mostré una sonrisa. –… cantarte una canción para que duermas tranquilamente. ¿Quieres? –

– Sí. – Me respondió, con una voz tierna. Comencé a mover mis manos, haciendo brotar mis llamas.

\- _**"Eres mi sol. Eres mi luz. Cuando todo está nublado solo tengo que verte para que mi día se ilumine. Lo eres todo para mí. Eres el mejor regalo que una chica puede recibir. **_**–**Volví a llorar, pero tratando de mantenerme firme. – _**Tú sonrisa me alegra y me da confianza cuando la pierdo. Al tenerte en mis brazos veo y siento que eres lo más especial de este mundo y nunca te dejaré. Te quiero… mi pequeña y tierna Blaze." **_**–** Le di un beso. Me di un beso en la frente, mientras mis lágrimas la (me) empañaban un poco. – Adiós mi cielo. –

\- Adiós… mami. Te quiero. – dijo, mientras me mostraba una sonrisa.

\- Y yo a ti cariño. – Noté como me quedé dormida. Mis lágrimas empañaban mi rostro, pero no importaba. La verdad no importaba. Todo el lugar desapareció. Me encontraba en un lugar en blanco. Vi como el cuerpo de Amy se elevaba por los aires y desaparecía, mostrando la Sol Esmeralda roja. La grieta aún seguía allí, en todo el centro de esta y alrededor, flotando en el aire. Pero no dura mucho tiempo allí. La grieta empieza a desaparecer, mientras el cuerpo, que la gema tomó, vuelve aparecer. Ella cae suavemente. Me acerco a ella lentamente, mientras se para. La veo a sus ojos rojizos. – ¿Estas bien? –

\- Si, lo estoy ahora. –

\- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que está pasando? –

\- Ni siquiera yo sé muy bien lo que está pasando. – Yo la miro sorprendida ante esta respuesta. – Hechos del futuro y el pasado no solo están sucediendo al mismo tiempo, si no que están chochando.

\- ¿No puede ver el futuro, para saber la causa? – le pregunte, siendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

\- El tiempo fluye, cambiando a cada segundo. Como el tiempo no es una línea recta, puede retorcerse en cualquier forma. Toda tu realidad podría desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos. Yo solo tengo visiones de lo que podría ser, no de lo que será. Y lo peor de todo… es que no veo nada. Todo lo importante está tapado por un velo negro. No sé qué pasará. Puedo ver pequeños detalles como: "posibles acciones que harás en tu vida diaria. Posibles nuevos amigos." Pero de allí, nada más. – dijo, sobándose un poco la cabeza.

\- Ahora, ¿qué va a pasar? – le pregunté temerosa.

\- Supongo que ya es tiempo de irnos. Pero antes… quiero mostrarte algo bello. Quiero mostrarte "El momento en donde todo comenzó" – En eso, chasquea los dedos. La imagen cambió, mostrándome en la entrada principal del Castillo Sur. Allí vi a mis abuelos, junto con un felino blanco. Por su fisionomía, pude deducir que era mi abuelo, el padre de Ferdinand. Ellos dos hablaban, mientras el felino blanco se limpiaba unas lágrimas en sus ojos. A lo lejos veo a mi madre (a la edad de 5 años) acercarse a mi padre Ferdinand. Rápidamente voy allá. Noto como mi padre oculta sus manos detrás de su espalda.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tienes allí? – preguntó mi madre curiosa.

\- Te traje algo. – En eso muestra lo que ocultaba y era un clavel.

\- Es muy hermoso. – dijo mi madre, mientras olía la flor. – Gracias. –

\- No problem. Las conseguí por aquí cerca. Si quieres te llevo un día de estos. – dijo mi padre, con una sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría. Me encantaría mucho. – le respondió mi madre, con una sonrisa también.

\- Oh, qué lindo. Serian una linda pareja. – Escuché a mi tío Bahir (de 10 años), mientras este salía de los arbustos. Vi como mi madre Flames y mi padre Ferdinand se veían directamente a los ojos, mientras sus rostros se sonrojaban un poco. Ellos giraron quedando de espaldas, mientras cruzaban los brazos.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! – Gritaron los dos. Sin embargo, noté como una pequeña sonrisa salió de ellos. Mi tío Bahir también lo nota y los abraza por el cuello.

\- Sea como sea, seremos una gran familia. – dijo.

\- Si nos sigues ahorcando no creo que eso sea posible. – Dijo mi padre, con un poco de esfuerzo.

\- Bueno, lo siento. – soltó a mi madre y a mi padre, quienes jadearon un poco. – Bien, vámonos. – Mi madre y mi padre se miran confundidos ante las palabras de mi tío.

\- ¿A dónde? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿A dónde creen? A donde Ferdinand dijo. – dijo él, esbozando su linda sonrisa.

\- Pero papá y mamá se enojaran. – dijo mi madre.

\- ¿Y? Eso no nos detuvo antes. – dijo el, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Es verdad. Vamos. – le respondió mi madre, que cogía la mano de mi tío. Ellos comenzaron a correr pero, abruptamente, mi madre se detiene. Mi tío y mi padre la miran confundidos. Ella ve a mi padre Ferdinand y le muestra una sonrisa. – Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia. Todos debemos ir juntos. – mi madre le tiende la mano. Mi padre la mira por unos segundos. En ello le sonríe, mientras le sostiene la mano. – Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Vámonos! – Volvieron a correr, alejándose más y más del castillo. Yo corro a su lado, sintiendo que corro junto a ellos. En eso, escucho unos gritos. Veo atrás y noto como todos mis abuelos corren detrás de ellos.

\- ¡No se detengan! ¡A no ser que les gusten los castigos! – Grito mi tío Bahir, mientras soltaba unas carcajadas. Mi madre y mi padre también hacían lo mismo. Igualmente, yo hacía eso. Noto como una luz me empezaba a cegar, sabiendo lo que significaba. Pero, aun así, yo no me detuve. Seguía corriendo a su lado. Riendo y sonriendo. Veía como estos actos los unió más de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído. En este bello acto, donde una chispa de amor y cariño se había encendido.

* * *

Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado la historia y… hay, a quien engaño. Aún falta un capítulo más para el fin. No quisiera terminarla, pero bueno. Así es la vida. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.

Bueno. El siguiente mini-Capítulo se lo agradezco a Sonatika quien, con su Review, me dio esta idea, desatando mi imaginación.

PD: La siguiente historia es semi-Gore. Si no son seguidores o les molesta ese género, no importa. La siguiente historia no afectará el final y no leerla no les perjudicará. Bueno, aclarado el asunto, ¡A leer (si quieren)!

* * *

**La Recompensa de Desdemon**

Todo estaba oscuro. La oscuridad yacía en cada rincón. Pero aun así, Desdemon sentía que cientos de ojos los observaban. El aire era pesado y se sentía a azufre. Sentía que se ahogaba, pero no moría. Había algo que faltaba. Algo que debía recordar. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y al siguiente se encontró atado, en forma de crucifixión, en una camilla de autopsia. Veía alrededor los implementos usados para esos trabajos. Él mismo los conocía, ya que usó muchos en distintas personas por placer y diversión. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a cada segundo. ¿Quién lo tenía allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente del loro. Siente unas pisadas alrededor, en las sombras.

\- ¡¿Quién está allí?! –Gritó él, tratando de desatarse de las correas que lo mantenían preso. Sintió como los pasos se acercaban más y más. De entre las sombras aparece alguien. Alguien que lo aterra aún más de lo que estaba. – ¡Es imposible! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Yo te maté! – gritó Desdemon al ver quien era. – ¡Bahir, yo te destrocé! – gritó, al ver como ese felino se acercaba a él con una sonrisa macabra. Su apariencia era parecida a la que recordaba, excepto por que sus colores eran más oscuros, los miembros perdidos estaban en su lugar, sus dientes más afilados y sus ojos no tenían iris, solo la pupila y la esclerótica. Desdemon notó como el felino empezaba acariciar los utensilios, hasta que cogió un bisturí. Su respiración aumentó al ver cómo, con un chasquido de dedos por el felino, su atuendo desaparecía, quedando en ropa interior. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, al sentir como la hoja del bisturí tocaba su piel. Él gritó al sentir como el felino le hacía un corte en Y en su pecho, como en las autopsias. Él dolor aumentaba a cada segundo, mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo. Él vio como el felino se reía de sus actos. Al terminar el corte, deja el bisturí en la mesa y cogía una pequeña sierra eléctrica para huesos.

\- Después de todo Bahir, si eras un monstruo. – al terminar estas palabras, Desdemon vio como el felino lavanda lo veía confundido.

\- Ahhh… Creo que me confundes con ese felino. – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó el loro.

\- Yo no soy ese tal Bahir. Tú solo ves su forma. – En eso, comenzó a cortar con la sierra eléctrica el hueso del esternón. Desdemon gritaba cada vez más. El dolor era agobiante, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse, pero aun así la duda de por qué no moría seguía en su mente. Durante esos segundos vio como la sangre salpicaba de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro el hueso se cortó y se abrió. Su respiración era agitada. Tenía miedo, por aun no saber lo que pasaba.

\- Comenzaste sin mí. No es justo. – Escuchó Desdemon la voz de una mujer, que provenía de la oscuridad. Vio como de esta salió una felina. Él la reconoció al instante. Pero su apariencia era infernal y demacrada.

\- ¿Flames? –

\- ¿Quién? Blaa… no importa. – dijo ella, mientras se acercaba al felino. – Quiero su corazón. – le ordenó.

\- ¿Y yo qué? – dijo otro felino blanco, con apariencia igual de sucia y demacrada.

\- Llegas tarde. Tú te quedas con sus pulmones. – dijo el felino lavanda. Desdemon vio como el felino blanco alzaba los hombros, aceptando las palabras dichas. El felino lavanda le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la felina. – No pierdas el tiempo. Quítaselo de una vez. Al final y al cabo, no lo merece. – dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y, con su mano, sacó su corazón. Ella cogió el Bisturí para cortar los nervios que lo seguían uniendo al cuerpo. Desdemon gritaba de dolor viendo como su corazón seguía latiendo. Vio como la felina lo comenzaba a masticar. Él sentía, en su cuerpo, cada mordisco dado. Entonces vio como el felino blanco comenzaba a sacarle los pulmones. Mismo dolor, mismo sufrimiento. Y así seguían los tres felinos. Sacando sus órganos internos y comiéndoselos lentamente, mientras la sangre les salpicaba el rostro.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo con una apagada, mientras su sangre brotaba de la boca.

\- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. Estás en el infierno, My Friend. – Dijo el felino lavanda.

\- Eso no es cierto. – refutó Desdemos, asustado ante esa declaración.

\- ¿Cómo no puedes creerlo? No has muerto con todo lo que te hemos hecho. –

\- Entonces Bahir. Tú también viniste al infierno. Eso da mucho que pensar. – dice el loro, mientras se reía con esfuerzo. Sin embargo, el felino lavanda coge una navaja y se la clava en el brazo izquierdo.

\- Mira idiota. No sé quién es ese Bahir. Solo tomamos la apariencia de las personas a las cuales les has hecho mucho, mucho daño. – dijo él, mientras giraba la navaja en el brazo del loro. La felina cogió una varilla de metal y de un rápido movimiento se lo clava en los genitales de Desdemon. Él grita con todas sus fuerza, a pesar de no tener pulmones.

\- ¡Esto te lo mereces por todo lo que nos hiciste! ¡Me quitases del lado de mi hija! ¡Te haré sufrir como nunca lo has imaginado! – gritó la felina. Mientras sacaba y volvía a clavar la varilla, una y otra vez. Desdemon no solo gritaba por eso, sino que también sentía que ya le habían roto los huesos del cóccix.

\- Vaya. No lo puedo creer. El sufrimiento que le hiciste sentir a esa chica es tal que mi amiga capta ese dolor y lo utiliza para darte un sufrimiento mayor. – dijo sorprendido el felino blanco. En eso, él coge, con rabia, un mazo y comienza a golpearlo en las piernas. El dolor es intenso a cada segundo, donde Desdemon solo quiere desmayarse para dejar de sufrir. – Siento su dolor. Siento el dolor de la persona a la que he tomado forma y se siente bien hacerte sufrir. – dijo el felino, mientras no dejaba de romperles las piernas con el mazo.

\- Son unos malditos. – le respondió Desdemon, mientras escupía sangre.

\- Desdemon, eso es tan desconsiderado de tú parte. Interrumpir con esas palabras tan feas. No, no, no. – Dijo sarcásticamente el felino lavanda. – Tú madre te hubiera reprendido. Para honrar su memoria, de la mejor manera, yo lo haré por ella. – termino de decir el felino, mientras empuñaba su mano y lo golpeaba en el rostro, una y otra vez. Desdemon sentía que lo que acababa de escuchar era un _Deja Vú_. Luego de muchos golpes en el rostro, el felino se detiene. – Creo que recuerdo que le dijiste a este chico que te hubiera encantado abrirle un agujero en la cabeza. Creo que es una buena idea. – dijo el felino, mientras cogía un segueta y comenzaba a cortarle el cuello del loro. Él cogió la cabeza de Desdemon y lo puso en una mesa para mostrarle el estado de su cuerpo. – ¿No te parece bonito? – dijo el felino. Desdemon veía como su cuerpo había sido mutilado, destrozado, despezado, etc; y lo había sentido todo. Lo poco que quedaba de su cuerpo parecía un monto de carne picada. – Bien, es hora. – Dijo el felino sacando un revólver. Le apuntó directo en la frente y jaló el gatillo. Los sesos salieron disparados par la parte trasera de su cráneo, por la fuerza del impacto. Cada célula de lo que le quedaba de su cuerpo sintió el dolor. Desdemon vio como los tres felinos sonreían, con sus bocas manchadas de sangre. Los parpados del loro empezaban a cerrarse. Un miedo pasaba por su mente, al no saber qué pasaría ahora. Al volverlos abrir, se encontró tendido en el suelo. Alzó la mirada y vio a los tres felinos, y notó como toda la sangre que los rodeaba había desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el loro.

\- Que nuestro turno ya terminó aquí. Ahora vamos a torturar a Hitler, Stalin y a Mao Zedong. Ya que ellos no lo hará por sí solos. –

\- De hecho, si te acuerdas, ellos lo hicieron varias veces. Ese día fue divertido. – dijo la felina, soltando unas carcajadas.

\- Es verdad. No las pasamos riendo. – Terminó de decir el felino blanco.

\- Eso es todo. Llevé una vida de lujuria y de atrocidades y este es todo el castigo que recibo. Puedo con esto, ya que parece más una recompensa. – dijo Desdemon, con una sonrisa grotesca. Sin embargo, los felinos se comenzaron a reír desquiciadamente, dejando confuso al loro.

\- Nuestro turno terminó, no él tuyo. – dijo el felino lavanda mientras alzaba la mano, señalándole detrás suyo. Desdemon se voltea lentamente y cae aterrado al ver lo que estaba detrás de él. Allí estaba miles (si no cientos de miles) de personas que fueron matados por su propia manos. Todos ellos portaban diferentes objetos en sus manos, como: Ácidos, cuchillos, navajas, revólveres, granadas, machetes, mazos, picos, antorchas, etc; mientras en sus rostros se vislumbraban sonrisas macabras. Desdemon tiembla de terror, al ver los rostros de todos, recordando las maneras atroces en que los mató. Él comienza a correr pero es detenido por una mano que sale del suelo. Un cuerpo sale escupiendo la tierra que yacía en sus pulmones. Él observa como muchos cuerpos salían de la tierra. Todos ellos, asesinados por su mano. Él trata de zafarse de sus captores y ve como el felino lavanda se acerca. – Está será tu nueva vida, la cual nunca terminará. Minuto tras minuto sufrirás. Recordaras cada mal acto hecho a otras personas en tu vida. Aquí la muerte no es una solución. Aunque tu cuerpo sea destrozado este se regenerará sin dejar de sentir el dolor. Me gustaría que ese tal Bahir te hablara y te dijera lo que piensa de tu nueva vida y…– En eso, el felino pensó en sus palabras antes de sonreírle. –… sabes qué, después de todos estos milenos de trabajo, me he ganado una recompensa. Quiero que él te hable. – Unas llamas brotaron en su cuerpo y comenzaron a calcinar al felino. – Hola. ¿Quieres ver sufrir al que trajo miseria a tu vida y a la de tú familia? No miento. ¡Oye mujer, no me grites! – decía el felino, dejando confundido al loro, como si hablara con alguien más. – ¡Lo digo enserio! Solo coloca tú mano en mi hombro. – al terminar estas palabras empieza a retorcer su cabeza, hasta que la detiene. – ¿Desdemon? – Dijo el felino, con una voz normal.

\- Bahir, ¿En verdad eres tú? – preguntó Desdemon

\- Sí. Si lo soy. – decía con rabia. – Tú nos quitaste del lado de nuestra pequeña Blaze. Llegamos al cielo y encontramos a los seres queridos que perdimos, pero aun así, mi hermana y Ferdinand no ha parado de llorar. Podemos verla crecer pero no podemos estar a su lado. Sabes lo que eso significa. No poder estar en esos bellos momentos de su vida. Ella crecerá y se convertirá en alguien fuerte, pero sabemos que sufrirá durante un tiempo por lo que perdió. Quiero destrozarte con mis propias manos, pero eso sería muy fácil. Así que haré lo más difícil del universo, ya que mi hermana y Ferdinand me han guiado con esta decisión. – en eso abraza a Desdemon, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo confuso; y sintiendo dolor por las llamas que lo quemaban. – Te perdonamos. Aunque nos hayas traído miseria a nuestra vida, de nada sirve odiarte. Ya que eso no nos devolverá a la vida. Así que te perdonamos por lo que nos hiciste. Adiós… Desdemon. Espero que disfrutes de la eternidad. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Las llamas del felino se apagaron mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba, y este veía a Desdemon con asombro.

\- Tengo ochenta mil años desde que existo y es la primera persona a la que escucho que perdona a su ejecutor. Realmente era un hombre bueno, con una familia maravillosa. – En eso, todos los presentes agarraron a Desdemon y empezaron a atacarlo y a desmembrarlo. Él gritaba de dolor, mientras lo apuñalaban, quemaban con ácido, le disparaban, etc.; mientras el felino lo veía seriamente. – Esta es tú maravillosa recompensa. Esta es la recompensa de una vida de males. Esta es la recompensa que disfrutaras por el resto de la eternidad y de la cual jamás podrás escapar. Espero que te acostumbres, ya que esto solo acaba de comenzar. – comenzó a reír macabramente retirándose, mientras los gritos de agonía de Desdemon hacían presencia. Gritos que jamás terminarían.

"_**LOS MALES COMETIDOS EN EL MUNDO TERRENAL SERÁN PAGADOS EN EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL"**_


	8. Epílogo

Aquí le traigo el capítulo fi… fin... Ahh, no puedo ni siquiera escribir esa frase. Les recomiendo de escuchen/vean Flames of Paris - Basque Dance - Natalia Osipova and Ivan Vasilev cuando se los indique. (En mi perfil encontraran el link para verlo). Sin nada más que decir, a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Epílogo**

La luz me había alcanzado completamente pero no importaba. Lo que necesitaba ver, lo vi. Ese sentimiento de temor no me invadía. Me sentía feliz. Feliz por el regalo que me dieron. Feliz por recordar (de nuevo) a mi familia. Ese sentimiento, que yacía inconsciente en mí, había vuelto. Sé que no cambiaré mi forma de ser con los demás de un día para otro, pero… sé que cambiaré al final. Cambiaré para bien por todos. Por mi familia, mis amigos y por mi pueblo. Aunque la luz me impidiera ver cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, sabía que todo saldría bien. No debía preocuparme por nada. Cerré mis parpados y sentí una brisa acariciar mi cuerpo. Una brisa que me envolvía como de un abrazo cariñoso se tratara. _"Se siente tan bien"_ pensé. Di unos respiros, oliendo una esencia dulce, y abrí lentamente mis parpados. Vi como los rayos del amanecer entraban por mi ventana. Su hermoso color verde esmeralda se presenciaba. Noté que yacía acostada en mi cama, vistiendo mi pijama y con el pelaje de mi cabello suelto. Sentí que sostenía algo en mis manos, que estaban sobre mi pecho. Allí estaba ella. Allí reposaba la Sol Esmeralda que me salvo de la única persona que me hacía sufrir. Me salvó de mí misma y no sabía cómo agradecerle por ese hermoso gesto que había hecho conmigo. Sentí como brilló en mis manos, sintiendo lo que pensaba. A mi lado derecho también vi el objeto que causó los hechos que pasaron esta noche. Allí estaba el diario de mi madre. Su caratula estaba un poco calcinada como lo había encontrado. Me levante, quedándome sentada en la cama, y lo empecé a sobar.

\- Si no hubiera sido por Marine, nunca te habría encontrado. – abrí el diario y me sorprendí, mostrando una sonrisa de asombro. Las páginas que una vez estuvieron calcinadas por las flamas, estaban en perfecto estado. Todas las páginas que había visto se encontraban como nuevas. Pasé las hojas hasta la última página en la cual había escrito mi madre, la cual era hasta la mitad del diario, y allí vi en letras rojas unas palabras que hicieron que se me aguaran un poco los ojos.

\- _No pude aguantar y te doy un regalo más. He restaurado el contenido, con esfuerzo, de cada página en la que escribió tu madre. Pero ahora, eres tú la que debes iniciar un nuevo capítulo. Estaré ansiosa con lo que escribas. Te deseo lo mejor y no olvides… ser feliz._ –

\- Gracias. – Fue lo único que dije, dándole un pequeño beso a la gema roja. Me paré de la cama y vi la hora. Había algo que debía hacer y no podía perder el tiempo. Me bañé, cambié y me preparé para irme pero antes debía hacer algo. Me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraban las Sol Esmeraldas. Allí les pedí a los guardias que abrieran las cerraduras. Ellos obedecieron, abriéndola en el acto. Yo entré y vi a las gemas con una sonrisa. – Hola, ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos. Pero ahora solo quiero pedirles disculpas por todo lo que ha sucedido. Lo siento mucho al pensar que solo eran unas reliquias cuando en realidad son algo más. Siento haberlas separado de su hermana. – dije, mientras hacía aparecer a la Esmeralda y la ponía en una pequeña base de piedra, que tenían esculpidos diferentes símbolos de mi nación, la cual se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. – Así que les doy las gracias por haberme soportado todos estos años. Gracias. Gracias por todo. – dije. En ese momento veo como las Esmeraldas brillan como, si después de mucho tiempo, al fin se sintieran felices. – Veo que están hablando. No les molesto más. Nos veremos pronto. – dije sonriendo, cerrando la habitación, mientras las Esmeraldas no dejaban de emanar su brillo.

Comencé a caminar por uno de los pasillos cuando soy detenida (amablemente) por uno de los guardias.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté calmadamente.

\- Es para informarle que la señorita Marine y cuatro soldados la acompañan para sacar su aeroplano de las ruinas del...– Se detuvo antes de pronunciar esas palabras.

\- Del castillo sur. – dije con una sonrisa, dejándolo confuso por mi actitud de tomar tan bien esa palabra. – Lo entiendo. De hecho, gracias. Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. – le decía, mientras me alejaba de él con una sonría. Noté como se quedó pasmado, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Ya estando afuera del castillo comienzo, con gran velocidad, a correr en dirección al Castillo Sur. Hago una parada importante antes de continuar con mi camino. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en llegar pero no importaba, ya que cuando menos lo esperé me encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Allí comencé a caminar lentamente, al escuchar las quejas de mi compañera, la mapache.

\- Acaso no son hombres. ¡Saquen esta cosa de aquí! – Gritó Marine, dando órdenes a los soldados.

\- No podemos. Está atascada en uno de los muros. –

\- ¿No podemos derivar la pared? – Le contesto uno de ellos.

\- ¡No! – gritaron todos los soldados. – Tenemos prohibido tan siquiera acercarnos al lugar. – dijo uno de los soldados. Hay me doy cuenta que era el momento justo para entrar. Camino lentamente, esperando la expresión de ellos al verme. Todos se sorprendieron. Los soldados hicieron su saludo militar y Marine se puso algo temerosa.

\- Hola. – Fue lo único que dije. Seguí caminado a donde quería llegar y allí me detuve. Me arrodille e hice una plegaria. Con mis manos hice brotar unas llamas, de las cuales apareció un ramo de lirios. Los dejé en una posición exacta, la cual era el preciso lugar en donde los vi por última vez. Ese lugar era donde murieron mis padres. Sobaba el suelo… más bien dicho lo acariciaba, con una sonrisa. Sentí que me observaban y volteo a verlos. – ¿Por qué no han sacado el avión? – le pregunté calmadamente, aun sabiendo el motivo.

\- Ehhh… se atascó en una de las paredes. Tendríamos que derribarlas pero…– dijo temeroso uno de los soldados, quien era de especie lagarto.

\- De acuerdo. – le dije, dirigiéndome a la pared que apresaba el aeroplano. Encendí mi puño y, de un golpe, la derrumbé. – Listo, ya pueden sacarlo. – les dije, viendo como los soldados quedaban boquiabiertos por lo que hice. – Marine, necesito que me acompañes. – le pedí suavemente a Marine, quien asentía con un poco de temor. No lo niego, si yo estuviera en su lugar también sentiría miedo por un cambio tan brusco de un día para otro. – Les pido a ustedes que saquen el aeroplano y lo lleven al Castillo Norte, y luego podrán irse sin problemas. ¿De acuerdo? – Ellos asintieron con temor. Yo les mostré una sonrisa y comencé a salir de las ruinas. Afuera, le pedí a Marine que se subiera en mi espalda. Ella lo hizo y en ese instante comencé a correr con toda la velocidad posible. Pasaron unos minutos y me detuve frente a la entrada de un cementerio. Marine se asustó un poco del lugar, ya que no sabía que esperar de mí. Comencé a caminar, seguida por mi compañera (mejor dicho amiga), y luego de pasar por las diferentes tumbas me detengo en una especial. La veo con una sonrisa y, haciendo aparecer de mis llamas, le coloco un ramo de lirios, mientras me arrodillaba dando una plegaria. Luego de unos minutos me paro y veo a Marine, que ve confusa en dirección a la lápida. Le coloco mi mano encima de su hombro, asustándose en el acto, y me mira como si quisiera preguntarme algo.

\- Ella tiene el mismo nombre tuyo, ¿Por qué? – me preguntó temerosa.

\- No es así. Ella no tiene mi nombre, yo tengo su nombre. – al decir esto, ella abre los ojos como platos. – Ella era la madre de mi padre. Ella era mi abuela. Mi nombre era en su honor y estoy feliz de saber eso. – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por eso vinimos acá? – me preguntó, mientras se persignaba frente a la tumba de mi abuela.

\- Vine por dos cosas, y ya he hecho una. – le respondí, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la casa que yacía al final de las hectáreas del cementerio. Era una pequeña cabaña, con un bello jardín rodeando su frente. Toqué la puerta, esperando respuesta alguna. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que me abrieran. Allí la vi, quien me sonreía. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, mientras ella me pedía que entrara. Marine y yo entramos y observamos el lugar. Al igual que afuera, adentro tenia diferentes floreros y en ellas habían muchas flores hermosas. Esa anciana era la única humana que se encontraba en la isla. No es que no nos agradaran los humanos pero los muchos que habían llegado a la isla solo querían, con codicia, apoderarse de los tesoros y de las tierras de nuestra nación. Tras estos actos, solo nos quedaba una opción, por muy dura que nos doliera. Sin embargo, leí que ella había estado aquí desde el inicio del reinado de mi bisabuelo. Ella me sirvió a mí, y a marine, un poco de té, mientras nos pedía que nos sentáramos.

\- Hace tiempo esperaba tú llegada. – dijo la anciana, con una sonrisa

\- ¿En serio? – le pregunté.

\- Sí. – me contestó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Marine, quien se me adelantó a la pregunta.

\- Porque tenía el deber de entregarte algo, pero… – me miro seriamente, antes de sonreírme. –… sé que ya lo sabes. – Marine me vio sorprendida por lo que decía.

\- Sí, lo sé. Mi madre me lo dijo hoy en la madrugada. Me dijo que viniera aquí y que buscara algo especial. – La anciana me mira algo confusa por mis palabras, hasta que veo que las capta.

\- Sí. Deja que lo busque inmediatamente. – dijo, mientras se me paraba y bajaba las escaleras al sótano. Sin embargo, veo como marine me mira confusa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que tu madre te lo dijo hoy? Ella ha estado muert…– ella se detuvo antes de decir esta palabra. Yo la miré seriamente, pero rápidamente cambié mi expresión, denotando alegría.

\- Es una larga historia. Una muy larga. Te la contaré cuando estemos en el castillo. – le dije, dándole confianza. Ella me sonrió. Al momento veo como llega la anciana, cargando una caja un poco grande. Yo me paro para ayudarla.

\- Es toda tuya. – Me dijo, señalándome la caja. Yo la abro y noto su contenido. Unas lágrimas brotaron de mí al ver lo que yacía adentro. Noté como Marine se paraba para ver también, pero yo cierro la caja rápidamente.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que hay aquí adentro? – le pregunté, sabiendo su respuesta.

\- Sí. Tú madre me lo mostró. – me respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay adentro? – me preguntó Marine, un poco molesta. Sin embargo, yo la miré y, como la anciana, le mostré una sonrisa.

\- Tranquila, te lo mostrare en casa. – fue lo que le contesté. Ella dobló los brazos, refunfuñando un poco. Yo me reí (discretamente) por su actitud. Miré de nuevo a la anciana – Gracias. – le dije. Ella seguía sonriendo pero, de un momento a otro, cambió su expresión a seria.

\- ¿Alguna vez le han temido a la oscuridad? – dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su té. Yo le iba a contestar pero noto como Marine se para rápidamente.

\- Claro que sí. No ve que de la oscuridad salen las cosas malas. – Respondió Marine, un poco enojada por la pregunta. Aun así, la anciana ríe un poco, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a una de sus plantas.

\- Me temo que te equivocas mi pequeña mapache. – vi como Marine se sorprendió ante estas palabras. – Si le temieras a la oscuridad no dormirías bajo su abrigo. Si le temieras a la oscuridad, serias una criatura nocturna pero ellas nacieron así y no se les puede culpar. Todos nosotros, como las plantas, necesitamos la luz para crecer. Pero, mucha luz nos puede marchitar y necesitamos de la noche, la cual es oscuridad, para descansar. – vi como Marine pensaba un poco en las palabras dichas, igual que yo. – Crees que la oscuridad es sinónimo de maldad. De donde yo vengo, mi madre me contó que una bella criatura nació de la luz del origen del universo pero se convirtió en alguien diferente. No sé si habrá cambiado con el paso de los eones, pero mi punto es que de la luz puede salir maldad y de la oscuridad puede salir bondad. Que algo parezca bello y hermoso no significa bueno; o algo feo y desagradable no significa malo. –

\- Entiendo mi error. – dijo Marine, un poco culpable por la respuesta dada.

\- Aun así, siento que algo, parecido a una sombra que no es ni luz ni oscuridad, se arrastra por la piel del universo. Siento que algo malo sucederá pronto. No será hoy ni mañana pero será pronto. Para algunos, estos hechos no han comenzado pero para otros…– veo como suelta unos sollozos, limpiándose unas lágrimas. –… ya comenzaron hace mucho tiempo. – En ello, veo como sus manos tiemblan, dejando caer la taza de té.

\- Eres la única humana que vive en la isla, ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? – Preguntó Marine. Esa pregunta también yacía en mi mente.

\- Bueno, eso es fácil de contar. Tenía ocho años cuando pasó. – cerró sus parpados, mientras hablaba (supongo que para poder recordar mejor). – El ruido de las sirenas que sonaban casi todas las noches, avisándonos del peligro que acechaba los cielos. Mi familia había perdido la casa, de la cual solo quedaban cenizas. Nos refugiábamos en las calles, con temor de morir en cualquier momento. Una noche, las sirenas sonaban y yo salí corriendo, persiguiendo a mi pequeña mascota huir de mis brazos, la cual era una gatita negra. Escuché una explosión y, con horror, vi como como la calle en la que dormíamos estaba en ruinas y en llamas. Sabía lo que había pasado y caí de rodillas, llorando por no saber qué hacer. Mi mascota trataba de consolarme, tratando de acurrucarse en mis piernas. Yo seguía llorando, cuando de momento escuche el crujir de algo rompiéndose. Me volteé lentamente y vi comí una grieta se formaba… en el aire. Esta se abrió, mostrando solo oscuridad. Las líneas de que formaban la grita brillaban como el sol, pero adentro parecía solo oscuridad. Me acerqué lentamente, y mientras más me acercaba más dudaba que eso fuera oscuridad. Entando a centímetros de la grita, te puedo jurar que ya no distinguía la luz de la oscuridad. Parecía una "nada" y eso me daba miedo. Cerré mis ojos y, rezando, pedí ir a un lugar mejor. Volví a abrir mis ojos y allí estaba. Vi la hermosa playa de esta maravillosa isla y sentía que debía entrar. Cogí mi gatita pero, en el momento en que planeaba entrar, ella empezó a moverse alocadamente y, al soltarla, salió corriendo del lugar. Aun viendo esta escena, decidí entrar. Por un momento, las sirenas se escucharon más fuerte y un miedo recorrió mi cuerpo pero se detuvo. Todo se detuvo. Abrí mis parpados y note que me encontraba en la playa que había visto. Me volteé y noté que la grieta había desaparecido. Mi deseo se había cumplido y yo había escapado del miedo, pero a un costo. Jamás volvería del lugar de donde vine. – Noté las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al abrir sus parpados. Marine También lloraba un poco, la historia le había llegado al alma como a mí.

\- Bueno. Nuestra labor ha terminado aquí. Nos vamos. – Le dije, mientras con mis llamas ponía a la caja en un estado de reposo, para poder llevar a Marine al castillo. – Gracias. Muchas gracias. – dije, despidiéndome. Ella movía la mano, despidiéndose también. Comencé a correr rápidamente, dirigiéndome al Castillo Norte. Al llegar y entrar en el castillo, veo la hora y dejo a mi amiga en el comedor, devorándose el desayuno que habían preparado los cocineros. Yo, sin embargo, no tenía hambre. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. No eran mis deberes, que hacia todos los días. Eran cosas personales que debía hacer en ese instante. Marine me suplicó que le dijera que había en la caja. Yo le sonreí, mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

\- Aun no. Pero no te preocupes. Lo que hay aquí, lo veras hoy mismo. – Esta respuesta no la dejó muy contenta, refunfuñando un poco. Aunque, esta pataleta desapareció rápidamente al ver el postre que le habían preparado. La dejé comiendo y salí el castillo. Volví a correr, más rápido que antes. Tenía que ver a alguien más. A alguien que hice sufrir con mi indiferencia pero que, con todo eso, se quedó a mi lado. Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a Firefly. Los ciudadanos se quedaron pasmados, viéndome asombrados. Yo los comencé a saludar y ellos a mí. Muchos niños se acercaron y me pidieron sus consejos para ser fuerte como yo. Les dije que la fortaleza más grande era la amistad. Ellos rieron y me abrazaban. Hace tiempo no hubiera permitido mostrar ese tipo de afectos. Pero, ahora ya no me importaba. Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí al parlamento. Allí ellos, al igual que en la calle, se quedaron pasmados de verme, ya que yo solo iba dos veces por semana y tenía un itinerario bien organizado. A lo lejos la vi, dando algunas órdenes y firmando unos papeles. Me acerque sin que se dieran cuenta y, mientras caminaba, escuchaba lo que decían.

\- Primera ministro. Necesitamos que firme estos papeles urgentemente. Son para la mejora en la educación. – dijo un coala.

\- Y también estos. La reforma de la salud pública. Beneficiará a las los islotes más alejados de nuestro reino. – dijo otro secretario.

\- Y estos, que son… – No terminó de decir, ya que me vio, sin poder creer en sus ojos. Noté como ella se volteaba y me miraba.

\- ¡Blaze, ¿Qué haces aquí?! – dijo la lince, mientras terminaba de firmar los papeles que le habían entregado.

\- Necesito hablar contigo – le dije, pero ella me negó con la cabeza.

\- Ahora no puedo. Tengo una reunión con el representante de LifesPool. Ellos quieren que vayamos en una pequeña visita real, para mostrar que nuestras amistades están en su mejor apogeo. – dijo, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

\- ¡Annick! – Le grité. Ella freno en seco, al escuchar mis palabras. Lentamente giro su cabeza y me miro sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir. – Por favor. – dije esto, casi en suplica, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Cancela todas mis citas por hoy. – dijo esto, sorprendiendo aún más a los secretarios. – Tengo una cita por la cual he esperado muchos años. – dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Te espero en el castillo. No tardes. – le dije, mientras comenzaba a abandonar el lugar.

\- No lo haré. – me contestó, con los ojos un poco llorosos. Yo me retiré del lugar y ya afuera comencé a correr, sin ver atrás. Pasaran unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar al castillo. Allí, solo me quedaba esperar a que llegara. Marine me vio y se acercó a mí, con una sonría.

-¿Ya vas a mostrarme lo que hay en la caja? – me preguntó, mostrándome unos ojos de súplica.

\- Tenemos que esperar a alguien más. A alguien importante. – le contesté, dejándola un poco molesta. De allí, pasaron como dos horas antes de que llegara. Ella entró a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos. Quise saludarla pero mi amiga se adelantó, agarrando la mano de la lince.

\- Oh my! ¡Eres Anne Corre! ¡Eres la primera ministro! – dijo, mientras no dejaba de saludarle, moviéndole demasiado la mano.

\- Sí, esa soy yo – dijo temerosa pero con una sonrisa. Después de todo, no me sorprende la actitud de Marine. Annick ha sido la primera mujer, y la más joven, en convertirse en ministro de la isla. Y no solo eso, ella fue escogida a pesar de no ser una de las opciones. Gran parte de los habitantes borraron los nombres de los dos candidatos y colocaron el nombre completo de Annick. El consejo, para evitar cualquier protesta, acepto que ella tomara el cargo. Hace un año, ella inició su segundo mandato. Y como van las cosas, tal vez haya más mandatos para el futuro. – Blaze, estoy lista para cualquier cosa. – dijo, sonriéndome.

\- Bueno, Por favor déjenos solas. – les pedí a los guardias, quienes abandonaron el lugar. Cerré la puerta y las miré, a ambas. – Tengo mucho que decirles. – Ellas dos se miraron, algo temerosas, y me volvieron a ver. Yo comencé a contarles lo que me había pasado. Cada detalle (excepto por lo que le pasó a Amy (la Esmeralda)) lo escuchaban con atención. Ellas ser reían, se asustaban y lloraban con todo lo que les contaba. Vi a Annick y la abracé. – Solo quiero decirte que las últimas palabras de Markel fueron "Te amo Annick" – Ella comenzó a llorar aún más, pero pude vislumbrar una sonrisa en ella.

\- Durante mucho tiempo solo soñé con este día. El día en el que esa parte de mí descansaría. Duré noches en vela, pensando en eso. Pensando en todas las cosas que afectaron nuestra vida. Gracias. – me dijo, pero yo comencé a llorar.

\- Perdóname. Perdóname por haber sido tan fría contigo. Te quedaste a mi lado. Siempre venias y sé, escuchando las conversaciones de las niñeras, que tú siempre estabas cuidándome, velando por mi seguridad. – dije, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, sabiendo todo lo malo que fui con ella. Sin embargo, noté como ella me miraba con una sonría.

\- El dolor que sufriste fue mucho. Sé que tú vida fue dura. Tenías un don que vistes como maldición, ya que no lo comprendías en su totalidad. A pesar de todo lo que te hablamos sobre los extraordinarios dotes de tu madre, ese sentimiento de dolor opaco todo eso. – Me empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus manos. – Pero ahora, veo en tus ojos que la niña que desapareció hace diez años está volviendo lentamente. No tengo que perdonarte nada. – Me dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – fue lo único que le dije, mientras me separaba.

\- ¿Ya vas a mostrarnos lo que hay en la caja? – preguntó inquieta Marine.

\- ¿Cual caja? – preguntó algo confusa Annick.

\- Esta caja. – le respondí mientras, haciendo brotar mis llamas, aparecía la caja. – Lo que hay aquí es mejor regalo que a cualquiera le pudieran dar. – les dije, mientras quitaba la tapa de esta y les mostraba su contenido. Ellas comenzaron a cogerlo y, con asombro, no podían creer lo que veían. Yo tampoco podía creer eso pero era cierto.

\- Blaze, son fotos. – dijo Annick, aun sin poder creer esto. – Son las fotos de tú familia. – dijo, comenzando a mostrar una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Así es – dije, soltando unas lágrimas mientras cogía varias fotos, donde mis padres se encontraban posando.

\- Pensé que todo sobre ellos se había perdido en la caída del catillo sur. – dijo Annick.

\- No te equivocas del todo. Los documentos u otros libros antiguos que eran parte de mi linaje ya no están. Fotos de mis ancestros solo se encuentran en unas cuantas bibliotecas. Estas, sin embargo, son las que mi madre tomó y las guardo. Tomó todas esas fotos en las que salía con mi padre de joven. Las fotos en las que estaba con mis abuelos y mi tío. Fotos en las que mi padre estaba con su madre y su padre; mi abuela y mi abuelo. Aquí están las fotos que se tomaban conmigo de pequeña. Mira, hasta está Ébano en ellas. – le dije, mientras le mostraba una foto en la que Ébano me cargaba de bebé y mi tío la abrazaba por la espalda. Al verla detenidamente, empecé a reír. Marine y Annick me vieron un poco confundidas. Yo les mostré la foto. – Me da risa porque pareciera que ellos son mis padres. – dije. Ellas pensaron un segundo en lo que dije, mirando la fotografía. De un momento a otro, comenzaron a reír.

\- Tienes razón. Si no supiera que Flames es tú madre, también hubiera pensado eso. – dijo Annick, sin dejar de reír. Y así, había varias fotos de mi familia. _"Fotos viejas de ellos, pero nuevos recuerdos para mí" _pensé. Vi otra foto que me llamó la atención y, al verla detenidamente, sabía que debía hacer con ella.

\- Toma. Quiero que te quedes con ella. – le dije, alargando mi mano para que la tomara. Ella la tomó y al verla empezó a llorar. Vi como acarició la foto con ternura.

\- Markel. – dijo, con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Mis ojos se aguaron un poco. La foto que le había entregado era una en la que Markel me cargaba, sonriendo, en sus hombros mientras yo, con orgullo, señalaba hacia el horizonte (como dando una orden). Atrás de nosotros se vislumbraba mi padre, mi madre y mi tío Bahir, riéndose un poco. – Gracias. – dijo, mientras le daba un beso a la foto. Noté como Marine miraba las fotos, mostrando un gesto de alegría pero también uno de confusión. Sé que a veces ella no era la más lista en algunas cosas pero en su mirada yacía algo inteligente.

\- Blaze, esto es hermoso pero… es como si tu madre hubiera sabido de su destino y quería dejarte algo para que no la olvidaras. ¿No te parece raro? – dijo. A pesar de opacar un poco el bello momento que se estaba teniendo, su duda no parecía errada.

\- En cierta manera, tienes razón. – dije calmadamente. – Pero ahora… solo disfrutemos del momento. – le respondía, mientras ella aceptaba mí argumento. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho me dejo con dudas. Dudas que en otro momento tendría que investigar, ya que aún tenía que ver a otras personas.

\- Annick, quiero que te quedes aquí por hoy. Aun así, necesito que me digas una cosa. ¿Él sigue ahí? – le pregunté. Esa pregunta hubiera sido confusa para otros pero para Annick no.

\- Sí. – fue lo único que me contestó.

\- Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós. – les dije, despidiéndome. Marine se comenzó a parar pero yo, seriamente, le negué con la cabeza, entendiendo que lo que sea que iba hacer debía hacerlo sola. Ella se quedó con Annick, hablando de unas cosas. Ya afuera del castillo, comencé a correr rápidamente. Noté que el sol estaba en su cenit y deduje que eran un poco más de las doce de la tarde. Al llegar, pedí que me permitieran entrar. Me encontraba en Blackgate, principal cárcel de la isla. En ella, solo había toda clase de locos, bucaneros codiciosos y escoria. Lo peor de lo peor. Aun así, se trataba de rehabilitarlos ya que todos merecen segundas oportunidades. Pero según ellos, eso era una idiotez y lo más probable es que nunca salieran del allí. Ellos al verme, comienzan a gritarme cosas obscenas o amenazas de muerte. No les presto mucha atención, porque una parte de esos prisioneros los había atrapado con mis propias manos. Los guardias me guiaron a la celda del prisionero al que les pedí que me llevaran. Ya frente a esta, veo como él estaba en posición fetal en el suelo. Su uniforme estaba totalmente inmundo y su pelaje estaba de igual manera.

\- Hola. He venido a verte. – dije, esperando respuesta de Crossbone. Él levanta lentamente su cabeza y me mira, directo a los ojos. Él se comienza a levantar y me hace una reverencia.

\- Muy buenas tardes, princesa Blaze. – dijo elegantemente. – ¿A qué debo el gusto de su visita? –

\- Solo quiero saber unas cosas, ¿Por qué no aceptaste los tratos que te ofrecieron? ¿Por qué quieres pudrirte aquí? – dije seriamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Su expresión cambió a tristeza.

\- No podía aceptar los tratos ya que no tenía información suficiente para ganarme la libertad. – dijo, tratando de sonar calmado.

\- Es mentira. – refuté, alzando un poco la voz. – Diste información más que suficiente como para liberar a una docena de hombres. Dime la verdad. – él me miró sorprendido.

\- Bueno, si sabes esa parte eso me lleva a la segunda pregunta. – noté como unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y este, rápidamente, se las seca. – Yo hice cosas, cosas terribles por un rey que nos decía cosas malas de ustedes. Yo, igual que gran parte de la nación, creyó en sus palabras. Ese trágico día, en el que me expusieron la verdad, no podía creerlo. Todo por lo que luchamos fue una mentira. Mis amigos y muchos soldados murieron por esa maldita causa. Pensé en todo lo que hice y sabía que no merecía perdón. No… no merezco…– titubeaba, jadeando un poco. – ¡…No merezco el perdón! – gritó, cayendo en llanto. Yo vi esa escena, pero no mostré ninguna emoción.

\- La llave. – le pedí a uno de los guardias. Este me vio confundido. – Dame la llave, por favor. – le dije. El me entregó la llave de su celda. En un instante quité el seguro de la celda y, rodando lo barrotes hacia el lado derecho, la abría. Él se sorprendió al ver esto. Lo miré seriamente, antes de mostrarle una sonrisa. – Esta celda estará abierta para ti. El día que te quieras ir, te puedes ir. Todos tus crímenes han sido perdonados. Te abrazaría pero… apestas mucho. – reí un poco antes de continuar. – Ya no debes nada. Adiós – le dije, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que te vi hace cinco años? – le escuché. Volteé rápidamente y lo vi. Él estaba sentado en su cama viendo hacia la pequeña ventana que yacía en la pared de concreto en su celda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté, confusa por sus palabras.

\- Hace cinco años juraría que te vi en la ventana de mi celda. Ese día había una soga colgada aquí y yo estaba listo para terminar de una vez. Cuando me iba a poner la soga en el cuello escuché _"Detente"_. Volteé lentamente y la vi. Era idéntica a ti. Pensé que era el fantasma de tú madre, pero no era así. Ella me dijo, con una sonrisa, _"El día de tu redención está cerca. Solo debes esperar"_ fue lo último que dijo. –

\- ¿Qué pasó luego? – le pregunté.

\- Escuché decir _"Apúrate. Ya debemos irnos. El tiempo no espera a nadie, excepto a mí"_. La voz del que lo decía denotaba ser un hombre como entre los 40 a 45 años. Luego de eso escuché decir _"Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pero él tiene razón. Apúrate"_. La voz del que decía esto no denotaba más de 15 años. Luego de eso, ella me miró sin dejar de sonreír y se retiró del lugar. Cuando reaccioné, ya no había nadie alrededor. – Terminó de decir.

\- Bueno, pensaría que tú mente te salvó de un destino trágico. – le dije.

\- Sí, debe ser eso. – me respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Hasta luego. Nos volveremos a ver algún día. – le dije, despidiéndome con una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo, acostándose en su cama. Luego de eso, le dije mi versión de las cosas al alcaide de la prisión y le dije (más como orden) que Crossbone podía irse el día que quisiera. Él aceptó, un poco molesto por esa decisión que tomé. Luego de leer unos papeles y dar mi firma para la liberación del felino, noté algo interesante. Algo que debía decirle a Annick. Al terminar, salí corriendo rápidamente al castillo. Luego de varios minutos llegué y me dirigí a la sala en donde las había dejado. Allí las encontré. Marine estaba dormida en uno de los muebles y Annick seguía viendo las fotos que mi madre había guardado. Ella me miró y me sonrió. Yo se la devolví, pero la cambie a una expresión seria.

\- Annick, tengo algo que decirte. Algo que no les conté durante mi historia. – Ella me miró, sorprendida por mi declaración.

\- Bueno, ya me has dicho lo mucho. Lo poco no será tan grave. – dijo.

\- Me temo que no. – le dije, asustándola un poco. Le conté acerca de la grieta que se había formado en la Sol Esmeralda y la historia de la anciana que cuidaba el cementerio. Le conté como la grieta que describía la anciana era muy parecida (si no idéntica) a la que se formó en la Esmeralda. Ella se tapó la boca, asustada con las palabras que le contaba. Le dije además que las iniciales B.t.C que se encontraba en los planos eran mías. No lo noté al instante, pero ahora sí. Eran las iniciales que colocaba en varias de mis firmas. Ella pensó esto y quedó pasmada.

\- Ahora hay más preguntas en que pensar. – dijo.

\- Sí, es verdad. – le refuté, con una sonrisa. – Pero será otro día en el que se averigüen estos hechos. Ahora, ¿has visto a Ébano? –

\- No. Desde ese día no la he visto. – me contestó, algo triste.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda verla? – Le pregunté.

\- Supongo que debes, de alguna manera, llamarle la atención. – dijo sonriéndome. Pensé en sus palabras y la abracé.

\- Creo que tengo la manera perfecta. – En eso le cuento lo que quiero hacer y ella se sorprende y, dándome vueltas, se alegra muchísimo.

\- ¡Eso sería fantástico! ¡¿Estas segura?! – gritó, despertando a mi amiga la mapache, quien se caía del mueble y refunfuñaba.

\- Sí. Estoy muy segura. – le contesté, viendo como mi compañera se reponía y le criticaba a Annick por despertarla tan abruptamente. – Quiero dar un comunicado al pueblo, hoy en la noche. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso? – le dije a Annick y ella asintió.

\- ¿Qué tipo de información vas a comunicarle al pueblo? – Preguntó Marine.

\- Uno importante. – le contesté a Marine. Ella cruzó los brazos, con una expresión de reproche. Yo la abracé para calmarla y darle confianza.

\- Sí Blaze. Prepararé el set de grabación para que des el comunicado a toda la nación. – me respondió Annick, preparándose para irse.

\- Nos vemos en la noche. – le dije, despidiéndome.

La noche había caído y los preparativos estaban casi listos. Estaba en el mismo set de grabación donde las noticias eran dadas a nuestro pueblo. En ese mismo set, donde mi madre le comunicó al pueblo de su estado y de cómo se sentía al ver como las mujeres eran degradadas en algunos ámbitos. En ese mismo set daría una noticia, una noticia importante; siendo al mismo tiempo un mensaje oculto para alguien especial.

\- Salimos en 30, 29, 28…– dijo una hurón, dando la cuenta regresiva salir en directo en televisión.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó Marine, mientras me entregaba un vaso de agua.

\- No… bueno, sí. Un poco. – le conteste, cogiendo el vaso de agua y tomándomelo rápidamente. – Pero todo saldrá bien. Eso lo sé. – Dije, dándole confianza a mi amiga.

\- 3, 2, 1 – terminó de decir, mientras dio una señal con su mano y los reflectores se encendieron.

\- Muy buenas noches Isla Sur. Esta noche tenemos a alguien muy importante. A nuestra hermosa, fuerte y amable princesa… Blaze. – dijo el presentador, de especie canina. La luz de los reflectores me iluminó. Durante unos segundos no dije nada, sintiendo un poco de temor. Di unos respiros y me sentí lista para hablar.

\- Buenas noches mis queridos ciudadanos. Hoy les quiero hablar sobre unos hechos que me marcaron hace diez años. Diez años en los que sufrí y, en cierta manera, odié el mundo que me rodeaba. Durante la guerra, a la que se le llamó _"La Gran Guerra de Altamar"_, perdimos a muchos seres queridos del lugar. Hermanos, primos, padres, abuelos, pero lo más importante: Nuestra Familia. Aunque no se tuviera linaje de sangre, muchos se preocuparon por los demás. Durante esos días de temor y de angustia, éramos felices de ver como ellos volvían. Muchos no regresaban pero su recuerdo perduraría, recordando lo mejor de ellos. – En eso, siento que unas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos. – Sin embargo, yo no podía decir lo mismo. Sé que muchos perdieron a sus familiares pero, como dije, tenían sus recuerdos. Mis padres murieron y, con ello, gran parte de mis recuerdos se fueron. Todo lo que sabía de ellos era por parte de muchas personas que conocían solo a mi madre. Nadie sabía quién era mi padre. Todo lo que sabía solo eran descripciones y eso, para mí, no era suficiente. Sentí miedo del mundo que me rodeaba y odio al don de las llamas. Durante estos diez años fui indiferente, ya que ese era mi método de defensa ante este dolor que brotaba de mi interior. Lloraba, pidiendo poder recordar a mi madre y a mi familia. Pero nada. Nada pasaba y mi esperanza desapareció casi por completo. Pero ahora, todo eso ha cambiado. He comenzado a recordar a mi familia. He comenzado a aceptar que lo mejor para mí, y para ustedes, es que acepte ese amor de la amistad a la que fui reacia. Mi padre se llamaba Ferdinand. Recuerdo varios picnic a los que me llevaba antes de volver a la guerra. Recuerdo como nos divertíamos mi familia, olvidando por unos segundos la tragedia que rodeaba a la nación. – Me limpié las lágrimas y volví a ver a la cámara, sonriendo. – Esto puede que les suene increíble pero solo quiero que sepan que mi tío Bahir, una semana antes de morir, se había comprometido con una linda chicha. Ella era una loba y su nombre era Ébano. Ellos mantuvieron su amor oculto y cuando todo acabara, se iban a casar, junto con mis padres. _"Una boda para recordar_". – dije, soltando una pequeña carcajada. – Lamentablemente, eso no se pudo cumplir. Ella tuvo que mantener ese dolor oculto, sin poder decírselo a nadie. Ella está allí y yo quisiera verla, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le recordé. Así que les pido perdón a todos ustedes por no haber sido como mi madre. Por no dar el brillo que ella daba. Así que, como homenaje a todos los seres queridos que perdimos, yo he decidido hacer una gira de Ballet durante esta que semana viene. He pedido a nuestra primera ministro que escoja 7 localidades, las más centradas, para que todos puedan disfrutar de esto. Esta es una invitación gratuita y todos están invitados. Disfruten del resto de la noche. – dije, terminando mi discurso. La luz de los reflectores dejo de iluminarme. Me paré y escuche los aplausos, sintiendo lo que sintió mi madre en aquel momento. Les mostré una sonrisa a todos, agradeciéndoles por su colaboración. Annick y Marine corrieron a abrazarme. Sentí su calor y se sentía bien.

Había vuelto al castillo y ya estaba acostada, descansando. Sentí un movimiento y me desperté abruptamente. No me paré de la cama pero sentía, desde adentro, que alguien estaba allí. En cierta manera, ya sabía quién era.

\- ¿Eres tú? – Pregunté. A los pocos segundos vi una silueta que caminaba hacia mí, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna. Alargué mi brazo y encendí la pequeña lámpara que yacía en mi mesa de noche. Allí la vi, mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban. – Ébano, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – le dije, notando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y su bella sonrisa.

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo. – dijo, abrazándome en el acto. Comencé a llorar, sintiéndome feliz de tenerla cerca. En eso, comencé a contarle todo lo que me pasó. Cada detalle se lo dije, incluido la grieta que se formó en la Sol Esmeralda. Ella escuchó atentamente todo, llorando y riendo por las acciones de mis padres y mi tío.

\- Sabes, cuando estaba viendo como mi tío moría sentí como si me hubiera visto. – Noté como Ébano me mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Cuando estamos al borde de la muerte muchas veces nuestros sentidos se agudizan a tal punto que el tiempo deja de tener efecto en nosotros. Los sentidos de Bahir se agudizaron, a tal punto, que pudo verte en sus últimos minutos de vida. Eso me alegra mucho. – me dijo, llorando un poco.

\- Tú amabas a mi tío, ¿Por qué no abandonaste la Legión de Asesinos y te quedabas al lado de mi madre, esperando a mi tío? – le pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Claro que lo pensé pero tenía un deber. Un deber que no podía dejar de lado. Sabes algo, tú madre también me criticó eso. – dijo, sorprendiéndome un poco. – Me retó a un duelo de espadas y dijo: _"Si yo gano, tú te quedas conmigo y dejaras la legión, convirtiéndote en la reina de Isla Sur"_. La verdad, es que una parte de mí quería que eso pasara, pero no quería. Pensar en las palabras que dijo tú madre me desconcentraba un poco así que, para igualarlo, le puse una condición: _"Si yo gano, Ferdinand dormirá conmigo y tú nos veras"_ – quedé boquiabierta ante lo que dijo Ébano, sin poder creerlo. – Luego de eso, luchamos fuertemente y, por un segundo, pensé que iba a ganar. Lamentablemente, ella se distrajo por un segundo y le gané – dijo con orgullo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó luego? – le pregunté, pensando que la condición que le dijo Ébano a mi madre era broma. Ella me miró y soltó unos suspiros.

\- Blaze, ya eres grande, así que no me da pena decirte lo siguiente. – dijo y, en cierta manera, sentía que lo que me iba a decir no me seria agradable. – Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra y quiero que los demás cumplan la suya. Tú madre me gritaba, haciendo brotar llamas de su boca. Era graciosa verla así. Yo les dije a tú madre y padre: _"Conozco drogas que dejarían paralizadas a cientos de personas y otras que hacen que obedezca a todo lo que te ordenen. Así que tú decides. Lo quieres hacer por las buenas o por las malas"._ Dije amenazándoles. – Ella me mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- No sé si quiera saber pero me mata la curiosidad. ¿Qué pasó después? – le pregunté temerosa.

\- Tú madre solo le tocó aceptar pero ella no quería ser solo una observadora, así que ella… se nos unió. – Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. – Bueno, se nos unió luego de darle un delicioso "té" a ella y a tú padre, que fue preparado con mis manos. Tú tío se enteró y yo, como consolación, le mostré a una de mis amigas y luego…– decía ella con un tono de lujuria.

\- ¡Basta! – Grite, sintiendo que mi cara se había sonrojado, al escuchar esto. – No necesito saber el resto. No siento que aun deba saber el resto. – dije, tapándome los ojos de vergüenza.

\- Oh, come on! Eres tan bella como tú madre. Debe haber un chicho lindo al que quieras mucho. – me dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- Eso es ridículo. No creo que le guste a nadie. Es más creíble que termine sola. – dije, sintiéndome un poco triste. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Ébano me abrazó al instante.

\- No digas eso. Ya llegará el día en el que encuentres a alguien que te amé y se quede a tu lado. – dijo suavemente.

\- Lamento que tú y mi tío Bahir no tuvieran un hijo. Hubiera sido hermoso. – dije.

\- Sentir como creía en el interior de mi vientre. Sentir su calor. Verlo salir de mí y cargarlo en mis brazos. Decirle lo maravilloso que era su padre y verlo crecer. – dijo, denotando un poco de tristeza, sobándose la barriga. – No es justo. No es justo que nos haya pasado eso. – dijo Ébano, limpiándose unas lágrimas.

\- Es verdad. No es justo pero hay que aceptarlo. Otra cosa, gracias por regalarme el collar que te dio mi madre. – le dije, sonriéndole. – Sentía al llevarlo que me daban un abrazo. – le dije, brotándome unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos.

\- Sí, es verdad. Se siente un calor agradable. Además, tú lo necesitabas más que yo. – me respondió, comenzando a pararse de la cama y a dirigirse a la ventana. – Nos veremos pronto, Blaze. – dijo.

\- ¡Espera! – Grité, deteniéndola. – Antes de que iniciara la guerra, tú sentiste que algo malo se aproximaba. Necesito que me digas, ¿algo malo se acerca? – le pregunté, algo temerosa.

\- Me temo que sí. Algo se acerca y no sé qué es. Lo siento. – dijo. Sentí como un escalofrió pasaba por mi cuerpo.

\- Gracias por decirlo. Estaré preparada para enfrentarme a lo que se venga. – le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- En ti, veo la fortaleza de toda tú familia. Eso es bueno. Adiós. – dijo, devolviéndome la sonrisa y saltando por la ventana. Me sentí feliz de haber tenido su compañía. Y, si el destino lo permitía, nos volveríamos a ver.

Faltaban minutos para terminar los preparativos. Esta semana había sido larga, muy larga. Iba a dar el último día de la gira que le había prometido a mi pueblo. En cada localidad a la que había ido había miles de personas, viéndonos. Todos aplaudían apenas terminábamos. El último lugar al que asistimos era cerca al castillo en el que vivía. Quería dar la última presentación donde mi madre la había hecho la primera vez que la vi (en los recuerdos).

\- Todo listo. – dijo una de las asistentes. – Entramos en 60, 59, 58...– comenzó a dar la cuenta regresiva, mientras yo daba unos suspiros para tranquilizarme. Escuchaba como todos afuera hablaban, esperando con ansias que ya comenzáramos. Escuchar eso me dio la confianza necesaria para salir. – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...– en eso, las luces se apagaron durante unos segundos.

(Escuchar/ver Flames of Paris - Basque Dance - Natalia Osipova and Ivan Vasilev)

La luz volvió a alumbrar el lugar donde exponíamos nuestra danza. Los tambores comenzaron a sonar suavemente antes de aumentar su paso, junto con el sonido de las trompetas. Dos muchachos comenzaron una danza alegre, agarrándose de los brazos y a girar varias veces, soltándose de vez en cuando para cambiar de brazos. Los, tambores se detenían y el sonido de los violines hacia presencia, junto con las flautas y unos cuantos cascabeles. En eso entré, luciendo un vestido violeta (parecido al que usaba de niña) comenzando a danzar sobre las puntas de mis pies, mientras movía mis brazos formando un semi-circulo de un lado para otro. Los tambores volvieron hacer presencia, alegrando el lugar. Comencé a saltar, de un lado a otro, mostrando una sonrisa al público que nos miraba con admiración. La danza continuaba y todos dábamos lo mejor para alegrar al público, que no dejaba de aplaudir. La música cambiaba a seria, a triste y, por supuesto, a alegre de nuevo. Luego de todo esto, la música paro.

(Escuchar "Raisin' Me Up (Sonic Rush")

Un nuevo tema comenzó a sonar. Me acerqué danzando lentamente al centro del escenario. Y en ello, me lanzaron las Sol Esmeralda, las cuales levitaron. Comencé a girar, sin detenerme, sobre la punta de mis zapatillas. Las Esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar cada vez más hasta que una luz emanó de ellas, iluminando la noche. En ello, todos ven como me he transformado en Burning Blaze, sin dejar de girar. Doy un salto enorme y me elevo por los aires. Ya allí, hago brotar mis llamas, formando diferentes figuras. Las mismas figuras que hizo mi madre cuando la vi. Esas bellas figuras que me capturaron en el primer momento. La última imagen que formé con mis llamas fue un ave fénix, que pasó al lado del público sin hacerles daño. Mi trasformación terminó y caí elegantemente. Alcé la vista, viendo directo hacia el público. Ellos se quedaron viéndome en silencio, antes de aplaudir fuertemente. Todos gritaban de alegría y nos felicitaban por el espectáculo dado. Entre todo el público la vi. Vi a Ébano, quien aplaudía con una sonrisa. Me gustó verla allí. Miré a unos cuantos metros de ella y quedé pasmada. Allí los vi a todos. Vi a mi familia. No solo a mi madre y a mi padre, sino que también estaban mis abuelos, por parte de padre y madre, mi tío Bahir y Markel. Las mujeres usaban unos vestidos blancos y los hombres usaban trajes, también blancos. Todos ellos aplaudían y en sus ojos se vislumbraba unas lágrimas. Yo comienzo a llorar de felicidad. Noto como mi tío se aleja de ellos y se dirige a Ébano. Coloca su mano en su hombro y veo como ella se queda pasmada. Ébano coloca su mano en el hombro y, a pesar de traspasar la mano de mi tío, sonríe. Ella me mira y yo le asiento, respondiéndole la respuesta que yacía en ella. Noto como todos empiezan a despedirse, sintiendo un poco de tristeza. Tenía miedo de cerrar los parpados, ya que sabía que al cerrarlo ya no los vería. Mis parpados se cerraron y abrieron rápidamente y así paso. Ya no estaban pero no me afectó. Porque, un pensamiento broto de mi mente. "A pesar de que no los vea, ellos siempre estarán a mi lado.". Seguía escuchando los aplausos y yo les saludaba con una sonrisa. Era un momento especial.

Para mí, la noche fue corta. Casi no había podido dormir, pensando en lo que había pasado. Escuché los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, escuchando una voz que me avisaba que él desayuno estaría listo en 15 minutos. A pesar de no querer levantarme de la cama, lo hice. Me aliste y salí en dirección al comedor. Allí estaba Marine, quien tenía en sus manos un tenedor y cuchillo, golpeando la mesa.

\- Co… mi… da. – repetía una y otra vez. Frente a Marine se encontraba Annick, quien leía el periódico.

\- Marine, ten compostura. – le dije, mientras me sentaba al lado de Annick.

\- Comida. – dijo rápidamente. Yo la miré y ella miró hacia un lado, tratando de parecer que no dijo nada. Al ver su actitud, solté una pequeña carcajada. – Estuviste fantástica anoche. – dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – le respondí.

\- Ella tiene razón Blaze. – dijo Annick, dejando de lado el periódico. – Los críticos dicen: "_EL MEJOR ESPECTÁCULO JAMÁS VISTO. UNA MARAVILLA SIN IGUAL.". _Tú madre estaría orgullosa.

\- Lo sé. Gracias. – dije, sonrojándome un poco, sintiéndome feliz. Al instante trajeron el desayuno. – Bueno, a comer. – dije, comenzando a devorar los huevos en tortillas y los diferentes bocadillos que colocaron para complementar la comida. Al terminar, se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la sala de Las Esmeraldas. Rápidamente corrí, sintiendo un poco de temor. – Abran rápido la puerta. – ordené. Los guardias obedecieron y trataron de abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible. Cuando lo hicieron, pude ver con mis propios ojos como las gemas desaparecieron en una estela de luz. Noté como todos se asustaban. – ¡Tranquilícense! – grité, callando a todos los demás. – Si las gemas desaparecieron es porque quieren que las encontremos. – dije, tranquilizándolos. – Busca papel y lápiz, por favor. – le pedí a una guardia, quien la buscó rápidamente.

\- Listo – dijo.

\- Bueno, comencemos. – dije, cerrando mis ojos y concentrándome. 7 imágenes comenzaron formarse en mi mente y, concentrándome más, pude ver una a una. Cada imagen que veía me daba una coordenada de su ubicación actual. Una por una, decía las coordenadas para que fueran anotadas. Al llegar a la penúltima, no necesité decir coordenada ya que sabía en donde estaba la gema de color violeta. – Marine, consigue un bonito regalo. Volverás a ver a tu madre. Tenemos que zarpar a Southern Island – dije, sin abrir los parpados. Escuché los gritos de felicidad de Marine. El territorio marítimo de Isla Sur era enorme y había varias islas que se encontraban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de la nuestra. Cuando le pedía a Marine venir conmigo, ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, su madre no quería irse. Ella no quería abandonar su lugar de nacimiento, pero le pidió a su hija que se fuera a vivir nuevas aventuras. Al ver la última imagen donde yacía la Esmeralda roja, no pude vislumbrar ninguna coordenada. Solo la veía oculta en un arbusto. Traté de concentrarme aún más, pero nada. No aparecía ningún número. _"Será posible"_ pensé, porque la única parte donde no podía vislumbrar ningún numero seria fuera de mi dimensión. Noté como en la imagen aparecía una pequeña conejita, quien cogía la gema. Verla disipaba mis dudas de donde se encontraba, haciéndome esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Vi como la conejita café crema abrazaba a un pequeño chao y salía corriendo a una pequeña casa, vislumbrando unos gestos de felicidad. _"Si aún hubiera tenido esta habilidad allá, nunca hubiera cambiado. Seguiría perdida" _Pensé, mientras abría mis parpados. – Bueno, prepárense a zarpar. – dije, dando una orden de que prepararan todo. Luego de varios minutos, zarpamos de la isla rumbo a la aventura.

\- No nos dijiste la ubicación en donde se encontraba la última gema. – comentó Marine, timoneando el barco.

\- No se los dije por que no se encuentra en este mundo. – dije, sorprendiéndola.

\- O sea,… ¿está en otra dimensión? – preguntó.

\- Sí. – le contesté.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo, camarada? – preguntó Marine, con suplicas en sus ojos.

\- Claro, camarada. – le respondí, mostrándole una sonrisa. Ella se alegró muchísimo. Sentí una pequeña brisa sobar mi pelaje, asustándome en el acto. – ¡Gira a estribor! – Le grité. Marine obedeció rápidamente. A los pocos segundos, una corriente de airé fuerte paso cerca al barco. Esa corriente era tan fuerte que hubiera podido destrozar el mástil.

\- ¡Guau! Eso es tener instintos. ¿De dónde los sacaste? – Preguntó mi amiga, reponiéndose un poco de vendaval.

\- Solo digamos…– En eso, vi hacia el cielo. –… que lo llevo en la sangre. – dije, dejando de ver el cielo y mostrándole una sonrisa. Vimos hacia el horizonte, esperando las aventuras por venir.

* * *

Una alegría salía de mí al ver la escena. Marine contándole a Cream como combatía a los malos en nuestra dimensión, peleando con fervor. Ella quedaba asombrada, igual que Cheese, que oían sus historias (medio ficticias) con atención. Luego de eso, otra vez comenzaba a jugar, persiguiendo al chao de un lugar a otro. Yo estaba sentada, tomando el delicioso té que me preparó Vanilla the Rabbit. Nosotras nos quedamos sentadas en los muebles de la terraza, viendo cómo se divertían. Mientras Marine comenzaba a conocer a Cream y a Cheese, yo me dedique en contarle todo a Vanilla. Al terminar la historia de todo lo que me había ocurrido, ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Cuando te vi llegar pude vislumbrar en tus ojos un cambio. Veía a alguien más feliz. – dijo, recibiendo mi taza de té vacía. Yo le sonreí por sus palabras porque era verdad. Me sentía más feliz. – Aun así, hay partes de tú historia con incongruencias. – dijo, viéndome un poco seria.

\- Lo sé. Todos a los que le he contado eso piensan lo mismo. Pero no me preocupo mucho por ello. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré lista. – dije con una sonrisa, dándole confianza. En ello, sentí una perturbación en las Sol Esmeraldas. Hice brotar unas llamas, apareciéndolas en el acto. Noté como las dos brillaban, sabiendo lo que significaban. Miré a Marine, quien seguía jugando. Sentí un poco de tristeza. – Ya es hora de irnos. – dije, con voz triste.

\- Pero, solo hemos estado tres horas. – Dijo Marine, sorprendiéndose.

\- Ahora mismo, en nuestro mundo, solo hay 5 Sol Esmeraldas. Deben estar las 7 para que haya un equilibrio constante. Al haber dos de ellas aquí, nuestro mundo corre peligro. Si solo tuviéramos una Esmeralda, tendríamos más tiempo para disfrutar. Pero, para poder traerte aquí necesitaba una Esmeralda. Yo puedo pasar de un mundo a otro sin ellas pero están arriesgado que siempre me llevo una. Tenemos que volver ahora, sin excusas. – dije. Vi como Marine se despedía de Cream y de Cheese, mientras yo me despedía de Vanilla. Me acerque a Cream y la abracé. Noté que todas aún estaban tristes y, con una sonrisa, las miré a todas. – Tranquilas, nosotras volveremos. Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar. Nos veremos pronto. Adiós. – les dije, alegrándolas. Puse en reposo la esmeralda de color violeta y agarre a la Esmeralda roja. La mire con una sonrisa, porque sabía que me estaba viendo. Abracé a Marine y alcé la gema.

\- Volvamos a casa. – dije con una sonrisa. Un aura de fuego empezó a rodearnos y, de un momento a otro, aparecimos por los caminos que comunicaban a mí mundo. Agarré de la mano a Marine, temiendo que su inquietud la hiciera caer por accidente y Alá sabe dónde terminaría. Caminamos durante unos minutos antes de vislumbrar la puerta que nos permitiría entrar a nuestro hogar. Parecía un espejo, mostrando el paisaje de nuestra isla. Saltamos en él y aparecimos en un aura de fuego frente al castillo. Los guardias se sorprendieron y nosotras reímos por eso.

* * *

Y esto fue todo lo que pasó mi querido diario. Sé que con esta historia ya me he gastado gran parte de las páginas que quedaban del diario de mi madre pero, con alegría, quería escribir todo esto. Quería que quedara grabado que todo lo que viví fue y es real. Todos estos hechos pasaron y ha sido una de las cosas más bella de mi vida. Ahora, supongo que debo darle fin a todo este capítulo que he escrito. Debo darle fin a toda esta aventura que reivindicó mi alma y abrió mi corazón. Como dije antes, puede que no cambié inmediatamente pero cambiaré para bien. Agrr, sin duda darle un final a toda esta aventura es difícil. Pero…

* * *

Los escritos de Blaze son interrumpidos por el sonido de los golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Ella, levantándose de su cama, rápidamente abrió la puerta. Allí vio a la guardia canina, viéndola agitadamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la canina.

\- Eggman Nega está atacando la costa cercana al pueblo, cerca del castillo sur. – dijo ella, jadeando un poco. Blaze, al escuchar esto, se disponía a correr pero se detiene, dejando a la canina confusa.

\- Gracias por el aviso. Iré inmediatamente dentro de unos segundos. – Le dijo. La canina se alejó de ella. Blaze entró rápidamente a su habitación y cogiendo el diario, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo, escribió unas palabras para terminar su escrito y dirigirse a la batalla.

* * *

… la verdad es que nada termina en la vida. Siempre habrá aventuras por vivir.

Firma y se despide tú orgullosa escritora, _**B**__laze __**t**__he __**C**__at_. Que muy pronto escribirá nuevas aventuras.

* * *

"_Esta historia se la dedico a mi mami. Quien, a pesar de los errores que he cometido en la vida, está a siempre a mí lado para apoyarme. Espero con ansias que algún día lea esta historia."_

Bueno. Eso es todo, mis amados lectores. He aquí el capítulo final de esta historia que me tomó muchas horas y que las disfruté con gusto. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Y, para quienes han leído la historia y no han dejado Review, este es el momento justo para hacerlo. Sé que no es obligatorio pero me gustaría saber que les agradó o que les disgusto.

Sin más que decir, nos veremos pronto. Con nuevas aventuras para disfrutar.

También les deseo a todos ustedes que logren sus metas propuestas y que sus sueños se cumplan. Nunca dejen de soñar, ya que soñar es el mayor regalo que se puede haber recibido en la vida. Nadie nos puede quitar ese derecho. Todos somos grandes, solo hay que encontrar lo que nos hace especial y mostrárselo al mundo que nos rodea. Juntos podemos cambiar al mundo, pero debemos dar el primer paso. Debemos ayudar a los demás y creer en nuestras fortalezas. La bondad que deseamos que nos den, debe ser la misma que le entregamos a los demás.

Que tengan todos ustedes un buen día.


	9. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

En medio de la calma, que yacía en la habitación de la princesa Blaze the Cat, un ruido estridente se empezó a formar allí. Se escuchaba como si algo se estuviera quebrando lentamente y así era. En medio de ese ruido, una grieta se formaba en el aire. Esta se empezó a abrir lentamente. Las líneas que conformaban la grieta brillaban como el sol pero dentro de esta solo había un "Vacío". Una soledad infinita. Todo parecía oscuridad y a la vez no. Dentro de toda esa soledad, se escuchó una risa. Una risa demoniaca infernal. Una risa que causaría el paro cardiaco de los corazones más débiles. Durante varios segundos la risa continuó, hasta que se detuvo. En ese momento, la grieta que se formó desapareció en el acto. En ese preciso instante un guardia, de especie coala, abría abruptamente la habitación, entrando con miedo. Empezó a buscar por todo el lugar. En eso, una guardia, de especia lagarto, lo veía con desagrado.

\- La princesa se zarpó hace apenas 15 minutos. Eres un pervertido. – Escuchar estas palabras hacen que el coala se sorprenda.

\- No soy un pervertido. Es que escuché una risa, proveniente de esta habitación, que me heló la sangre. – dijo, tratando de convencer al

\- Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado. – le refunfuño, retirándose del lugar.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Es cierto! – gritó, cerrando las puertas de la habitación de la princesa y tratando de alcanzar a su compañera.

"_**Las piezas se están alineando y hechos de dolor vendrán a nuestros héroes. Solo su voluntad y sentimientos podrán salvarlos de lo que se avecina."**_

_**Esta historia Continuara y terminará en STH &amp; DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe**_

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. Aquí le estoy dando propaganda a mi primer Fanfic, el cual he dejado olvidado ya que debo arreglar pequeños detalles (en otros Fanfic) para poder continuarlo. Así que los invito a que lo lean.

PD: Ese Fanfic es de cuando era "Novato" y no le daba demasiada importancia a lo que escribía, sea fuerte o no. Ahora he tratado de darle más mesura.

Lo siguiente que leerán (si quieren) son mis notas de autor donde doy detalles sobre Diary of Flames. Las ideas de la cual me inspiré y de las series donde saqué algunas ideas.

**Notas de autor:**

* Blaze es mi personaje femenino favorito y quería explorar su pasado. La idea me vino a la mente mientras escribía el Fanfic anterior mencionado.

* El vestido que usaba Amy (La Esmeralda) es el mismo utilizado en el episodio 14 de Sonic X: Persiguiendo al Héroe Sonic.

* EL tamaño terrestre de 110.860 km2 que mencioné lo basé de la isla de Cuba. El territorio marítimo de Isla Sur es muy, muy grande.

* Cuando Bahir habla sobre las mujeres a Ferdinand y este dice le que son brujas, pero se retracta rápidamente de sus palabras alabándolas y Bahir le dice que tampoco exagere; lo Basé en la conversación que tiene Howard con el padre de Bernadett, en la Serie The Big Bag Theory.

* La espada usada por Flames durante la batalla con Ébano eran parecida a la que usaba Percival en Sonic y el Caballero Negro

* El nombre LifesPool lo derivé de Liverpool. No soy bueno creando nombres para localidades.

* _"Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido"_ fue una frase sacada del videojuego Assassin's Creed. En ello se basa la "_Legión de Asesinos_".

* "_La guerra. La guerra nunca cambia_". La basé del videojuego Fallout.

* Como ya mencioné, el nombre Anne "Annick" Corre, lo sacó del libro "PIRATAS DE LA LIBERTAD". Me pareció bonito.

* Cuando Ébano dice: _"Estuvimos trabajando… profundamente"_ lo basé de la frase _"Pero hemos estado investigando… profundamente" _de la serie Supernatural 5x08 Cambiando de Canal.

* Soy alguien que le gusta escuchar series mientras escribe, ya que me sirven para inspirarme o desbloquearme. Ébano no iba a ser un personaje demasiado importante en el Fanfic pero, mientras escribía la conversación de ella con Bahir, escuché la frase anterior mencionada y, por algún motivo, la escribí. Al leer lo que escribí me dio un poco de gracia y así nació la razón por la que Ébano terminó con Bahir. Parte de la idea original es que ella se hacía amiga de Flames (después de la batalla) y cada vez que pasaba por la isla, iba a protegerla a ella y a Ferdinand de cualquier peligro. Al no lograrlo el día en que murieron, quería vengar matando al Rey de LifesPool, pero se detuvo porque sabía que eso no era lo que hubieran deseado Pero de todas maneras me encantó como termino al final. Como dos polos opuestos se atrajeron mutuamente.

* El radio (medida) del mundo de Blaze es de 31890,5 km, el cual es cinco veces al del planeta tierra (Mundo de Sonic) ya que este es de 6378,1 km.

* You can't escape me! Es la frase de Blaze en Sonic Rush y Sonic Rush Adventure.

* Como vieron (leyeron), traté de explicar el temor a las alturas por parte de Blaze.

* Cuando Bahir le dice a Desdemon sobre lo que significa la anarquía, lo saqué del comic V de Vendetta.

* El nombre Crossbone lo saqué del nombre de un enemigo del Capitán América.

* Quitándole las comas a los números 2; 3; 1; 1. Y 2; 0; 0; 5. Quedaría como: 23/11/2005. Día en el que el juego salió a la venta en Japón.

* La frase que dice Flames: _"¡Todos ustedes, largo de mi casa!"_, la basé en la frase _"Tú, lárgate de mi casa" _dicha por la madre de Dean y Sam Winchester en Supernatural 1x09 Hogar. Curiosamente, también pasó que ella hacia brotar unas llamas por todo su cuerpo para proteger a sus hijos del poltergeis que atemorizaba la casa.

* Cuando Desdemon grita: _"¡Nos exterminarás a todos!"._ La saqué de la frase del Emperador Dalek en el episodio de Doctor Who 1x13 La despedida (2005)

* El primer ministro Winston (durante la guerra), lo Basé de Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill o solamente Winston Churchill, primer ministro del Reino Unido durante la Segunda guerra mundial y otro mandato después de esta. (1940-45 y 1951-55) Curiosamente el apodo de Winston era "El bulldog británico". La misma especia que mencioné en el Fanfic.

* Los nombres Ezio, Arno y Desmond los saqué de los protagonistas de los juegos de Assassin's Creed.

* Algo que se me olvido poner y que puse después de publicar el capítulo 07 fue el nombre de la capital de LifesPool, el cual era French. En ingles significa francés. Me Basé en Francia para el reino.

* La escena en la que Ébano comenzó el ataque al castillo de rey Clermont, lo basé en la cinemática mundial de Assassin's Creed Unity. Me pareció increíble y asombrosa cuando la vi.

* La razón por la que Eggman Nega se veía más viejo cada vez que aparecía es que su máquina del tiempo estaba incompleta. Una vez que volvía a su futuro, para ver si había cambiado, la fuente de poder era tan inestable, impidiéndole de una vez ir al pasado. Para él, la guerra duró más de 5 años. Pero su orgullo fue más grande que su cordura.

* Por un error, y a la vez no, Southern Island no es el lugar donde gobierna Blaze, pero sí perteneciéndole a la nación de Isla Sur. Para mi Fanfic, necesitaba un espacio más grande.

* La conexión que tiene Blaze con es las Sol Esmeraldas es tan fuerte que ella puede vislumbrar la ubicación donde se encuentran. La razón por la que no podía ubicarse en el mundo de Sonic es que la energía de ese mundo era diferente al suyo. Ella podía ver donde podían estar, no donde estaban, necesitando la ayuda de Cream.

* Desde mi punto de vista, Blaze ha ido de vez en cuando encontrándose con sus amigos. Pero al llevar una gema, su tiempo es limitado y no puede hacerlo todos los días.


End file.
